Innermost Identity
by Zaraawwrr
Summary: Rukia's brother works for the FBI. To save his identity, they move to Karakura town, & Rukia's identity is also crucial, because of her priceless secret ability, the world would pay a zillion for. To top it all, she faces teenage drama. IchiRuki
1. A Glimpse Enough To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, creations, or ideas. _Which_ is a relief I must admit, since I would've totally ruined the story. Oh and of course, Ichigo would love Rukia and not Orihime. And there would be less fighting. And more fillers to the episodes. Here we GOOO!

**Conscience: Just shut up Zara.  
ME: Oh alright.**

Chapter 1 –A Glimpse Enough to Remember

"Bwahahahaha!" growled the so great Kan Onji. The sight of a pissed orange-head in the crowd was slightly visible to the eyes of hers. Then suddenly all the people started closing in around her. This was too real. They howled like ghosts. Chappy also had yellow scary eyes. It was just like her manga story.

"Nii-sama!!!!" she yelled, her bed sheets almost falling onto the silk carpet on her humongous bedroom floor.

Kuchiki Rukia just had a dream. '_It was just a nightmare', _her thoughts flooded seriously in her small head. The door flew open seconds later and a familiar voice followed, "What is it Rukia?"he asked in his usual cold tone.

She looked at her brother, and then her eyes shifted to her alarm clock. It was 3:00am. "I had a nightmare." Sorry about that Nii-sama. You can go back to bed now."

He let out a small grunt, and disappeared leaving the door slightly open.

Rukia had moved with her family to Karakura town. Or should I say, as a _disguised_ family. As her brother was working his identity as one of the most highly paid agents was accidentally divulged. Her brother was offered a job of the FBI in Japan -_her real home_- and they just _had_ to move. Ultimately leading to a new life, school, friends and more problems of fitting in. 'Just who was that orange-head? Oh yeah, the guy I saw on TV. I wonder what that "Bwahaha" show really is. It's _strange.'_

Her family, the Kuchiki clan, was one of the noble and richest families in Japan. However, during her whole life, until now, was the only chance she got to even see what Japan was really like. Previously, she lived in Spain. They were heavily criticized, and so, she had to change how she looked like in the past, including the rest of her family.

She let go of her light-blue sheets, and cuddled her white bunny close to herself and got up. '3:00am' her head rang. She walked up to her dresser and stared back into her violet eyes, that looked much darker at night. She blinked. "Hey Chappy, I'm going to Karakura High tomorrow. How do you think it'll turn out?" she sighed. "I know, just another school where I have to start out again, and as the sweet Kuchiki girl eh? What pain", and she sighed deeper. A small lock of her hair was plastered on her forehead with thick sweat. She brushed it away, but it fell back to its former position. She looked at her manga book cover which was still incomplete. 'Bleach', it read. She smiled at the cover. '_I think I should wait to start the new school and then start drawing it first_.' "Goodnight again, Chappy."

On its label, it read 'Ruka'. Which was, her real name, that she greatly found _intolerable._

Within minutes, she was on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Her dream thoughts wandered to the pissed orange-haired boy, who she thought, looked _cute._

* * *

NEXT DAY__________________________

"You must never reveal your identity to _anyone._" She was sitting in her limousine, prepped up to go to her new boarding school. She wore her jean jacket over a short and tight light-yellow dress.

"Yes, Nii-sama. This is the _umpteenth_ time you've said that", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rukia-san, whatever you do, don't tell about your-" he was cut off by a fuming Rukia.

"I've heard this already Nii-sama, and I will not tell _anyone_, about it _okay_? "Cause the freaky detectives would come after me and my ability?"

"_Inspectors_", he corrected.

"Whatever Nii-sama, I won't, I promise", she reassured him. _'Since when did he have to act so I-am-a-good-brother-ish? Am I always to blame? He's such a-'_

"You said that last time", now it was his turn to raise and eyebrow doubtfully at her.

"We're here, Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama. Karakura High", said the chauffeur somewhat brightly.

"Be careful, sister." Byakuya gave her a meaningful look.

"Don't you mean, don't _fail? _Or get bullied?Since that's what you always say." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you with that Chappy of yours?" he asked a small grin creeping unnoticeably at the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, brother." She looked at him questioningly. "Bye now, and bye Mr. Brown" she smiled at the chauffeur and slid out of the car. "And don't call me Rukia-_sama_!"

The chauffeur looked at her like she was out of her mind.

'_She should be alright. As long as she has that stupid doll of hers.'_

"Byakuya-sama you're sister really is nice", said Brown.

"Just drive." His voice may have been cold but his thoughts were still worried about his little sister.

_

* * *

_

A FEW MINUTES LATER______________________

She gaped at the large fountain in front of her near the gate. Lots of other students were saying their goodbyes to their parents and hugging each other. She ignored this, and walked in.

A bunch of girls were walking towards her direction. One of them whispered enough for her to here "Nifty shoes she's got!", and other went like "Her hair looks like it's been taken rich care of!" And the others said something about her clothes. The same voice who commented on her shoes said "She's pretty." Rukia ignored them, and tried to pass slowly, staring at the floor. They looked like the senior bullies or something. '_Ignore them_', her tiny brain told her. '_Don't even look at them', _her head reminded her. But of course, it did not turn out this way.

The tallest girl of them with blonde hair, bumped onto her right side. "Watch where you're going little twerp."

"S-sorry!" said the desperate black-haired girl. '_Oh no, I'm being pushed around again' _she thought. _'Not again please no!' _her heart started banging in her chest.

"Don't "sorry" ME. You know who I am?"

"Uhh no."

"I am Madison McKenzie. Daughter of Karylin McKenzie. Actress and model", she finished proudly.

"I am also Head Girl of the year", she laughed when she saw Rukia's eyes widen a little. "It's no surprise really. We already knew I'd be appointed. Right girls?" and everyone repeated after her like slaves, but a little more enthusiastically. "_Right."_Rukia snorted. Not intentionally, but accidentally of course. This put off the Madison girl. "Did you just laugh at me?" she asked her eyes full of fury.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was…" her voice trailed off.

"_Was?_" Rukia opened her mouth to answer but the girl came closer and held her throat a little tight.

"WELL?" she asked smirking smugly.

Through gritted teeth, Rukia choked the word "A-acc-i-ddent".

The huge girl let her go abruptly. Rukia coughed and at the same time, a strong hand grabbed her away and behind them protectively. Then the '_someone' _said roughly, "Bullying again, are we Madison? You are the Head Girl, and this is all you do? Poke around with the innocent new girls? I've warned the principal about you, but of course, who'd believe ME. Who'd believe that the sweet-on-the-outside-barbie would be so _evil?"_He'd said the word _evil _with some emphasis, quite angrily. He had dark blue hair, and wore rectangular rimmed glasses.

"What's it to you, little _Pencil?"_

"My school duty. Unlike you, I'm here to show others around and help. Now disappear before I let the word spread out about your fakeness!"

He turned around and smiled at Rukia. "I'm so sorry about that. My name is Ishida Uryuu Ametatsu. You can call me Ishida. So you're new for the year huh?"

"Uhm...uh yeah" she said. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. 8th form. I'm a newbie in town."

"Made it in time for first semester huh? That's good." He took out his clipboard and shifted some paper. He said smiling, "Kuchiki Rukia, 6th floor, room 6-12 next to the floor's office. There'll be a small sink near the place. Since you're new I could escort you if you like." He was still smiling.

"On no thanks-" she began but he ignored her.

"Keigo! Call Kurosaki please!" he yelled to a brown haired guy who frowned back at him and something behind them. The Ishida raised his eyebrows and yelled, "Stop frowning and do it!"

Someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Rukia and Ishida both whirled around. "Looking for me, Head Boy?" he said grinning broadly.

"Uhh yeah, could you escort Miss Kuchiki-" and she wasn't listening to a word Ishida said next. For the heat of the moment, anyway.

He was the orange-haired-pissed-off-dude she saw on TV. The "Bwahaha" thing or whatever it was. _'Oh my god! Ohmyfreakinggawd!.' _This was turning out to be too coincidental.

"Sure. My floor right? C'mon miss…err what was it?"

Her gaze shifted back to reality. "Uhh sorry?"

"Your name. What's your name again?" he asked again analyzing her reaction.

"Oh that! Right…err Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Come with me. You'll be living on my floor. Apparently I'm the merit prefect of the 6th floor but it seems that Inoue-san is sick. Usually she'd be the one to show girls around. So make sure you remember her if you need any help."

"Your-floor-merit-Inoue-san-remember-help?" she asked not really knowing what she just said.

Ishida cut in. "She's new here. Don't expect her to be able to follow your every word Kurosaki."

"Fine! So I should first point out to look out for bullies right?" he grinned at her.

"She doesn't do so well with them bullies. I rescued her." Ishida explained.

"There's always a victim" and his grin became broader. She gave him a small smile. He grabbed her hand and said "Let's go."

* * *

**A\N: Okies…..that was Chapter 1. Rukia still has her secrets. It will be revealed soon enough! I know it's weird that she remembered him on TV. But still, there's a reason to it and you'll know why later. So don't get all confused just yet. And please tell me if anything doesn't make sense OK??? All criticism is welcome. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! DON'T BE SO HARD ON ME! *get on knees and prays* **

**Proof read by my brother.**

**Adios amigos.**

**~Zara**

Please review!


	2. Who's Chappy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations, and ideas. This was a part of my , dream, storytelling and whatnot.**

**Conscience:** So what's Rukia's ability? C'mon!? What is it already?  
**ME:** I said it was a SECRET! Wait until someone finds out about it in the story for _you _to find out! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 2 – Who's Chappy?**

Rukia sat on her well made bed and thought about what just happened after observing her room. '_The toilets are so clean.' _ Her roommate had already kept her bags in the room. '_I wonder who it is…' _she thought.

**Tiny Flashback______________**

"_This is your room. Make sure you inquire Inoue Orihime for any questions. Need anymore help?" asked the Kurosaki guy. Then he kept my bags right on floor next to my door.  
"Yeah what's your real name?" _

"_Ichigo."_

"_Oh. Then Ichigo….can I have this Inoue-san's number?"  
"Wait a sec." He fumbled through his pocket (a little carelessly I must admit) and produced a Motorola V9. "Oh no it's dead!"  
"Dead?" I asked dubiously._

"_Battery's out", he simplified again with a crooked smile._

"_You mean it's got no battery at all?" she asked glowering at him.  
"No, ahaha. Never handled a cell phone?"_

"_Uh, once." I sounded so stupid and probably lamer than __**ever**__. There was no use acting that I knew what exactly was going on.  
"ONCE?! In other words, you don't know how to use one?"_

**(A/N: Rukia has never had to handle a cell phone because her bodyguards usually make her phone calls and stuff. So she's never bothered to even ask for one since she doesn't **_**really **_**have much friends, and if she needed to call someone she could always use her phone line in her room. So generally, she knows nothing much about social life and had to join a public boarding school instead of a strict Private school to avoid suspicion of her family's information. Hope the fogs cleared up, but tell me if anything doesn't make sense.) **

"_Mm hm" she hummed densely._

_He gave a small laugh. "My phone's got no charge right now. So umm, you could get her number later. But I think you should consider the prejudice you have against mobile phones. You never know when you're in for an emergency."  
"It's not prejudice. I just never got a chance." I paused before answering the rest of his recommendation. "And don't worry. I do have a cell phone now. But it's heavily packed and I never used it before." I looked at him and gave him a grin like a Cheshire cat. _

_He chuckled. "Alright, I'll be off now. See ya!"_

_End of Flashback_________________________

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP……..and it went on and never stopped**

"What's that?" Rukia asked herself. '_It was only a moment when the Ichigo guy had left._ What's going on now?'

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…….. still not stopping.**

'_The fire alarm?' _Rukia opened her room door only to find Ichigo, who must have been in deep conversation to some guy with brown hair, looking at the ceiling in awe, their mouths hanging open.

"The sprinklers are gonna turn on!" he yelled looking at Rukia.

"Oh!" Rukia's voice also elevated to some notches above. "There's an umbrella in the balcony! And there's no sprinkler in the toilet!"

"Oh." The brown haired guy and Ichigo went running into her room. Rukia quickly followed and grabbed her bags and dropped them into the toilet. Keigo also understood what she was doing at the particular moment, and grabbed the rest of her roommate's stuff, assuming it was all Rukia's probably.

They were all inside the toilet and within seconds she was questioned by the brown-haired guy. "How'd you know all that?"

"Oh yeah. About the umbrella and sprinklers? Are you some interior designer or something?" Ichigo looked at Rukia with some amazement.

"Um, well…." Her voice trailed off as she thought of what to say. She'd better not let it _slip_ so easily. "I'm just very observant" she said staggering for words.

"Oh really? That's good to know." This time he didn't analyze her reaction. He looked at the brown-haired guy, who Rukia remembered as being called Keigo by Ishida, and asked. "Hey Keigo, can you call Ishida or someone? My phone's out." He wondered what she meant about the umbrellas.

"Sure." Then he started clicking away on his phone. "Ishida's not picking up. His phone's busy. I guess I should call Unohana? I only got her number as I remember."

"Whatever just hurry, we got to know whether this fire is major or not!" Rukia noticed the firmness in his voice he was trying to hide.

An announcement answered Ichigo's concern. "All students in the building please _do not_ panic! This is not a _major_ fire. Do not evacuate. I shall repeat. All students…"

"Damn" said a relieved Keigo. "I wonder if it was a prank."  
"I don't think so. Must've been an accident?" Ichigo gave me a look.

Then Rukia said, thinking it was her turn to speak on the tense situation (which didn't really _seem_ tense), "Well maybe they wanted to scare off the new students or something? You guys acting like this is quite normal."  
"We try not to panic as much as possible."Then Ichigo looked away from Rukia.

The announcement continued. "The sprinklers will turn off in sometime. Please wait patiently."

"Damn Keigo. I need to get to my office. I've got to get some files A-S-A-P."

"Well…I guess we have to wai-" Rukia cut him off.

"Just run to my balcony, it's open. There an umbrella, you could borrow it." Realizing her own reaction was a bit too _sudden_, she added, "I-I think…"

"Oh yeah. Sure then I'll go. See you at lunch then. Be careful" He said the word careful with some significance and made a run for it getting a little wet.

Now it was Keigo's turn to talk to her alone. "So what's your name?" Rukia first looked at the Ichigo running with the black umbrella out of her room and then giggled. Keigo laughed too. Then Keigo and Rukia both heard, "S' not funny!" which made them laugh harder.

"I'm Ruka…no I mean Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Don't call me the Kuchiki thing though. I hate it."

He looked at her and squealed. "YAY! I GET TO CALL A GIRL BY THEIR ACTUAL NAME! Want to have lunch with me Rukia?" he asked eagerly.

"S-sure" was all Rukia managed to stutter.

"Yippie! I shall go now. Looks like the sprinklers turned off. See you at lunch." He went away by waving at her like a maniac. She looked back at him uncertainly. _'He's strangely nice.' _Then she thought of Ichigo running out of the room with the black umbrella and how funny it looked. If the sprinklers actually turned off while he went out people would think he's crazy. _If _they didn't know about the sprinklers that is. '_I wonder when I'll get to tell him about the whole "Bwahaha" thing. I mean, he was on TV after all.'_

She entered her bedroom and saw that the whole room was wet. Well not _whole _the room. Just the bed nearest to the door. '_Gosh I guess I should take this bed near the window then.' _She breathed heavily while dragging her bags. She hated sleeping near windows. She took out her student handbook to see the time for lunch. _1.00pm._ 30 minutes until lunch. She didn't have any classes on the first day so she shrugged off her worries and started putting her new silk sheets on her bed. Then quickly showered and found her way to the cafeteria by using her handbook map.

As she entered, she heard a guy call her name within few seconds. "Rukia!" she recognized it as Keigo's voice. She saw him waving at the corner table where she could see Ichigo, Ishida and some really rugged and huge guy sitting with them. Hesitantly, she made her way to them. '_Why did I agree to Keigo's invitation? There are all guys sitting there! Oh no, there's a sneezing orange-haired girl with a dark purple-haired girl that looks like a guy. Phew. I'm saved.' _Rukia went near them and smiled.

Keigo gestured her to her seat and said "I'll get you your meal today! So, what do you want?"

"Oh no I couldn't-" but she was interrupted.

"C'mon it's your first day in a _new_ school! And you're in _our_ _form_! Surely I could treat you to some lunch Rukia." Keigo looked stubbornly at her.

"Oh."

"What do you mean "oh"? Just tell me _already_!" he exclaimed.

Rukia looked at him embarrassingly. "Uh…I am a vegetarian."

Everyone at the table went silent. They looked at her like she was an alien or something. Then Rukia guessed. "Oh? They don't have vegetarian? Then I guess I could-"

"They _do" _said Keigo. The orange haired girl sneezed loudly. Not on purpose though.

"Oh, okay then. I'm a _vegan_. I don't eat eggs either. Thanks a lot." Keigo got up and went to get it without another word. The eyes were still looking at her.  
The Ishida cut the tension. "Don't look at her like that! There are people with their respectful beliefs and-"  
Then the purple-haired girl said before he could finish, "Whatever Ishida. Hi there, you're Rukia right? I'm your roommate then. Arisawa Tatsuki. Your name was there on the list in line with mine."

"Hi Tatsuki" Rukia smiled at her.

The orange-haired girl said "I'm Inoue Ori-ATCHOO!" she sneezed again. "hime…"

The Rukia said remembering what Ichigo had said. "Oh! You're Inoue! The prefect that is in charge of our floor!" And she looked at Ichigo.

"Yes! Atchoooooooo!" she sneezed. "I'll be right back!" she said through a muffled voice while covering her mouth and nose.

"Poor thing!" said Keigo at Orihime as he set down Rukia's lunch. "Hey Rukia this is all they've got. Veggie burgers is today's choice."  
"It's fine." Rukia managed to say while ignoring all the eyes boring into hers. She looked at her watch. _1:10pm. _Including the actually _pissed-off-orange-haired-dude. "As long as it's got no cheese or eggs that's fine with me."_

Ishida broke the silence again. "By the way. This is Sado Yasutora. You can call him Chad." Rukia glanced at Chad nervously. He was _huge. _

"Hey." He said.

"So Rukia what do you do?" asked Tatsuki brightly.

"I do?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah. Like interests. Do you draw, or play a sport or _anything_?" Ichigo questioned or more like _explained._

"I draw." She looked at Ichigo. No one had _bothered_ to _introduce_ him. She wondered why._ 'Maybe because Keigo was talking about me to him? That's probably the case.'_

"Seriously?" Ishida and Tatsuki asked simultaneously. They both gave each other a look. Then Ishida asked, "Like _what_ for instance?"

"Manga." She took her first bite of the veggie burger. Slowly. She was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one eating. Chad was still tackling with his chicken, Tatsuki was sipping her coke, while Ichigo was lazily eating the same chicken, and slowly too. Ishida was scrawling down something quickly on his clipboard. When she said this he looked at her and asked, "Like what manga? Have you like published it or something?" He raised an eyebrow. His tone had_ changed_. '_Wait a minute. This was a different Ichigo. He didn't speak like that! He was quite nice before, grinning around and all. No wait! Maybe he's acting as the pissed-off-orange-headed-guy thing!' "Well?" he asked once more._

"Oh! Uh…no. I just started, but I still need more characters and stuff. I've done the cover page but its still not in colour yet." She took three bites of her veggie burger.

"I wanna see the cover!" said a keen-looking Keigo in front of me sitting right next to Ichigo. '_Oh no, but I have drawn __**Ichigo**__ on the cover! They'll think I'm weird! What should I do now? And the drawing book of mine is sticking out of my bag too. They'll notice for sure.'_

"You sure space out _a lot_, Rukia." Ichigo looked at her with his eyes filled with concern. Concern for _her._

"Sorry about that. Um…could I show it some other time?" Rukia asked doubting they would even _let_ her. She was right on that thought.

Then Tatsuki chimed in at once like she had _read_ her mind. "Oh c'mon Rukia, I can see your drawing book! Just take it out! We want to see!"

"No _please_-_",_ before she could end her protest, Keigo ad snuck behind and snatched it out. Rukia cried "_No_!" a little louder than normal again. Everyone became curious at that and stared anxiously at Keigo who settled back in his seat and snickered. _'Oh no….oh no…they'll think I'm some girl crazy about Ichigo or something. Please God don't __**do**__ this!'_

_He opened the first page and said "Wow", but paused. His _eyes widened.'_Oh no. Oh no. I've totally done it this time. I'm going to be called a maniac now…..' _

Ichigo, who was sitting right next to him, also looked at it. But froze. His eyes grew bigger. "Oh my freakin'..."

'_No…..'_ Rukia thought shivering. She felt doomed.

"Guys? What is it? Did Rukia draw some _naked _guy or something?" asked a perturbed Tatsuki her eyes filled with wonder.

Ishida was also standing. He was gazing at the picture like he'd never seen anything like itbefore. Keigo was the first to react.

"Have you met Ichigo before?" he asked at once looking at Rukia surprisingly.

Ichigo answered for him. "No. I met her today. _First_ time" He looked at me speechlessly. He emphasized the word "first" quite a lot.

"Um…." Was all Rukia could say. She blushed.

Before she knew it even Tatsuki had gone to see what everyone was acting so strangely about.

"How in the name of god did you do this? Before you came to the cafeteria?" asked Ichigo. He wasn't smiling. For now anyway. _'I should lie. Forgive me, God….or I shall suffer once again.' _

She could have easily told him that she saw him on TV. As the _pissed-off-orange-haired-dude. But why couldn't she?_

Rukia, not knowing what to say, blurted out what was all crammed up in her head. Everyone was looking at her. Chad was also looking at her drawing in confusion. _'It wouldn't make much sense if I told them the lie.' _

"You-were-on-the-Bwahaha-thing-on-TV-as-the-pissed-off-orange-haired-dude!" was what she burst out with restless words that they all hardly understood.

"Pissed of Orange Bwahaha dude?" asked Keigo. She nodded, and everyone exchanged looks of curiosity.

"Have you seen me before?" Ichigo asked inquisitively. Everyone sat back on their places staring at her. She nodded again.

"You were at the 'Bwahaha' show. I saw you on TV yesterday. So I thought of drawing you."

Ishida looked at the drawing which was now in Ichigo's hands who was also next to him. Then he looked at Rukia and said, "Well I guess his hair explains it. An orange-head in a crowd sure can be very noticeable and obvious you know. Even on TV in a HUGE crowd." Tatsuki giggled at this. Rukia still looked at them all with a serious look.

"Let me get this straight. You saw me on TV?"

"Yes. And you looked really pissed." Now Keigo and Tatsuki chortled and were smirking nonstop.

"Well I'm not a fan of 'Bwahaha' but I sure am a fan of your _drawings._" Ichigo smiled at her. "But I'm surprised you remembered me in the crowd of all people." Rukia blushed as he said this. "It's really cool. So am I like, a main character or something?"

"I hadn't really decided. But I think I already have now." She beamed up at him. '_That's a relief. Gosh I think I'm going to puke.'_

After minutes of the whole "manga" talk, a bell rang. Everyone started making their way out of the cafeteria to their rooms. Ichigo handed Rukia her drawings. Orihime came running towards them.

"Hey guys. I guess we should get going. Sorry I took so long. Did I miss anything?" She smiled at Rukia.

Rukia quickly said "Not much, really." Tatsuki and Orihime began talking about Rukia's drawing. Rukia rolled her eyes just when she felt a small tug at her bag. Ichigo was pulling one of her small chappy dolls ears that were dangling out of her bag.

"What's this?" he asked. Everyone else had disappeared. Four of them were the only people left in the room waiting. Keigo had left saying "Bye" only to Rukia, and ignored everyone else and left. She heard Orihime say a big "Oh."

"That's Chappy! Don't pull his ears!" she squealed cutely. Realizing what she actually said out loud, she flushed.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine!" Rukia called as she zoomed out of the cafeteria in almost a blink of an eye.

"Who's Chappy?" asked the two puzzled-looking Orihime and Tatsuki as they went after Ichigo.


	3. Inward Secrets Confined on Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations, or ideas. I made this up in an imagination, but I don't remember whether it was in the bathroom, near my fish tank, or in a dream.**

**Conscience:** Hey! Rukia must be an interior designer! Or maybe-

**ME:** This time it's your turn to _shut up! *Searches for the Dunlop_*

**Chapter 3 – Inward Secrets, revealed.**

"Seriously. You haven't met Kurosaki before?" asked a curious Tatsuki who was sitting on her bed cross-legged.

Orihime sat on one of the chairs near the two study tables.

"Never. I already told you guys. I've seen him on TV." Rukia closed her eyes. She sat on her bedside and just finished unpacking. Then sighed deeply.

Orihime joined the subject. "But why Kurosaki-kun? I mean he's just some random guy you saw on TV! You must've seen him elsewhere!"

"No." Rukia put it plainly, but the girls kept digging.

"There must be some answer to it. How can you remember exactly how he looked like for a moment?" Tatsuki asked twitching her eyebrows trying to figure something out.

"I was drawing the logo of the cover while watching TV. Doesn't that tell you something obvious?" Rukia sighed at her.

"What?" asked Orihime nibbling the last bit of her chocolate bar.

Rukia and Tatsuki groaned. She really was slow at conversation, but she was just good at studying.

Then Tatsuki said something that made Rukia's thoughts pop. Just like that. _Pop_! Or maybe _snap _is a better word for it.  
"But I don't get why you tried to hide it or anything."

Rukia said with a serious look, "I just didn't want anyone to think I was some crazy maniac." Her cheeks were slightly pink as she finished saying this.

"Yeah. I guess that's a good explanation. Kurosaki is kinda popular with the girls too." Tatsuki eyed Rukia as if to say 'You like him don't you?'

Rukia hesitated. She has never talked about boys in her life. Maybe for serious matters but never this topic. Even in those private schools she went to, she was usually put in to a school of only girls. But this time, her brother had no choice but to choose the nearest school to their home. And which was, a mile away.

"Oh…. I wouldn't know much about that." Rukia calmed her mind down trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh? You know the Head Girl of our form building? She's _crazy_ about him." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Then Orihime added, "Totally."

"You mean Madison McKenzie? The one who calls Ishida _pencil?" _Rukia asked, not smiling a bit.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yep. That's her. But I'm not sure about the whole "_Pencil_" thing." She looked confusedly at Rukia.  
Orihime said "She called Uryuu-kun _Pencil?"_ her tone had some taste of fury.

"Oh c'mon Orihime. Who cares about what _she_ says? She's a total _psychopath_."

"P-ps-sychopath?" Orihime looked at Tatsuki with eyes probably full of a thousand question marks.

"A person suffering from chronic mental disorder with violent or social behavior" Rukia said simply.

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "You're smart. Are you an honor student? A prefect?"

"No. I always get commended reports. I _was_ a prefect. Will they select prefects for new students?"

Orihime was staring at Rukia. "You know you gave the meaning of the word exactly as it is in my Britannica dictionary in my cell phone."

"Oh. I just remembered it. It's easy for me to memorize stuff."

"Do you remember Sado's last name?" Tatsuki tested.

"Yasutora, right?" Rukia smiled.

"Wow! You're first to remember it so easily!" Orihime's expression brightened. "What's the school's motto?"  
Rukia completely forgot that they were testing her indirectly. She felt the need to _show off._Well, just a little bit_. _She said it the exact way it was written on the school's notice board. "Hearts bind, and visualization is born."

Tatsuki's expression became serious. "Rukia. I do not think you are normal."  
"Of course I'm normal, why wouldn't I be?" Then it struck her. _'I should stop now. I think I over did it.'_

"Do you remember the name of the principal? It was said at the assembly this morning. And I don't remember it." Orihime smiled at her not really knowing what Tatsuki was getting at.

Rukia perked up at this. '_Now's my chance to hide it_!' She hadn't even attended the assembly whatsoever. It was the assembly they had with their parents. She came just in time after it had already ended. "Uh, no. I don't remember."

Orihime fell for Rukia's tiny plot and said, "See, she's perfectly _normal."_

"Oh? I don't think she was even _listening _to the speech he gave."

"God, would you drop it already? What are you _implying_ Tatsuki?" said Rukia laughing.

"Those eyes of yours. I know those eyes. You're definitely lying. I know a _liar_ when I see one. And you're really bad at hiding it" Tatsuki started looking daggers at Rukia and she emphasized the word "liar" as if the word had all capital letters.

'_Damn, this Arisawa girl is sharp! Does her dad work in the FBI too? That must be it! She'san Arisawa! God I am so careless. And I even know how to hide a lying face! It's not like my brother didn't teach me! ' Rukia thought._

All of a sudden Tatsuki did something which surprised Rukia, but did surprise the already bewildered looking Orihime enough to go running out of the room. "Orihime, I think you told me you needed to go print some documents for the principal about how many girls are present today? You know, in the school?"

Orihime looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! I'm gonna be late! Thanks for reminding-" and before they could hear the rest, she sprinted out of the room at her top speed slamming the door behind her not even looking back.

Tatsuki sighed at me. "Just admit it. You can trust me."  
Rukia faked a laugh. "I don't believe I have anything to admit."

"You do. Sheesh. You're using an artificial smile." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You're hiding something you're forbidden to tell anyone? Or you're afraid of standing out?"

"Wow, I admire your skills at reasoning and assumption, but you've got another thing coming."  
Tatsuki hitched and eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

"That you don't know what you're talking about. I myself have no clue what you're trying to assume."

"I'm not assuming. Admit it already will you? You can't forget what you see! It's your power! You have _photographic memory_ right Rukia? You saw Ichigo on TV at a glance and drew him! You remembered those things we tested you on! You're ace at drawing!" She gave a menacing glare at Rukia, meaning it.

"I…." Rukia was dumbstruck. She couldn't speak. She made the mistake again. There no way she can hide it now. There no doubt about it. This Tatsuki really is the last daughter of the secret Arisawa clan! She's just like her father! She knows her name but she never met her. '_Nii-sama knows all about them. Maybe I can trust her. There's no going back anymore.'_

Rukia sighed heavily. She closed her eyes. "Whatever I'm about to tell you I hope you swear that you wouldn't tell a soul about what I'm about to say."

"My lips are sealed on that note." Rukia lied down on her bed as she said this.

"Ok." Rukia looked at Tatsuki.

"So?"

"Ugh. I made a promise not to tell anyone. And it's my first day too. What a disgrace. But I think I can trust you well enough." Rukia looked at Tatsuki and continued. "I have Eidetic memory. People refer to it as Photographic, but it's actually Eidetic in my case because I can remember exactly what I hear too."  
"I knew it. You're not Rukia are you? You're _Ruka_! But I don't know your last name…"  
"I hate my former name. I love _Rukia_ much better than _Ruka_." Rukia thought, '_Nii-sama always promised me he would name me Rukia later.' _She snapped out of her thoughts and now it was her turn to drop the bomb on Tatsuki. "So you're Agent Arisawa ID 02-25's only daughter right?"

"Wow. You're serious with this memory stuff. I guess you could say that. Well we're square.

"We're what?" asked Rukia extraordinarily.

"So I guess it's like this. I figured you out, and you figured who I am. So we both keep our mouths shut about this. _Deal_?"  
Rukia felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Yes!"

"So what's it like being in a noble family for _you?"_

"Ugh" said Rukia. "Sick I tell you. Just _sick."_

"That bad huh." Tatsuki looked concerned.

"Well sometimes. Not _all the time_. Kinda boring you know?"

"Hey what classes do you have tomorrow?"

Rukia slipped her hand into her bag and took out a small piece of paper. "Chemistry, Biology, Geometry/Algebra and after lunch I've also got World Civilization, and Economics and gym. And I'll have private arts lesson with Mr. Ikkaku."

"Oh, I've got Chemistry, biology too. Same time same place. Oh and Math and gym classes too. Rest is American history, and Literature. We're short to six classes. Instead of 7th and 8th period they're going to divide us into groups I think. I only joined this school last year. But I've heard they do this at sometime of the year. I think I missed it last time, and I didn't get to join a group. "

"Huh? For what?"  
"Well, there's thing dinner night thing we're holding.. Not exactly a school dance, but we do have to dance in it. After eating and stuff. And I guess they're going to teach rules and everything. But I'm missing the most important bit. We're also being taught about teamwork while going through a few competitions."  
"Oh." Rukia was finally feeling like herself now. She'd cleared things up with Tatsuki. Now all she need to do was get ready for her first "real" day in class and think about this dance tonight before sleeping.

"So the dinner things is like an inauguration type of thing. It's a great event. Dividing into groups and winning the most competitions you can. Orihime tells me its breathtaking fun. I hope we could join the same group but I think that stupid Madison girl is doing the group distribution."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Rukia looked at Tatsuki weirdly.

"I guess I was right. You weren't listening to the principal's speech." Tatsuki laughed.

"I didn't even attend it. So I guess we may not be in the same group?"  
"Uh, maybe…maybe not" Then Tatsuki looked at Rukia like she had some brilliant plan. "Not if Ishida can help it!"

"That's right! It's 3:00pm now. Why don't we pay him a visit?" Rukia smiled.

_Near Ishida's room door_________________

_Knock knock. Knock knock knock._

To Rukia's surprise Ichigo opened the door. "Hey manga girl. An Tatsuki. What's up?"  
"Don't call me manga girl! Gee I didn't know name calling was your style, you _pissed-off-orange-haired-dude_!" Rukia glared at him.

"Who's doing the name calling now eh? I'm always pissed off you say?" asked Ichigo twitching his eyebrows.

Tatsuki broke the sudden quarrel between the two. "We're here to see Ishida, not you Ichi."  
"And since when did you start calling me _Ichi_?" He furrowed his eyebrows a little more.

Rukia started thinking. 'Man, he really is pissed. Is that the only word I could think of?'

"What is it?" came Ishida near the door. Ichigo backed away a bit. "Oh hi there, miss, err…" he said looking at Rukia.  
"Rukia" she said sighing,and giggling a bit.

"Oh…err yeah. What do you want?"  
"Aren't you going to invite them in or something?" asked a curios looking Ichigo. It looked like they were interrupting something.

"Oh are we interrupting something?" asked Rukia looking at Ichigo sarcastically, who gave her a look as I to say '_Why you little_!'

"No. Why?" Ishida asked strangely.  
"Oh nothing, we just came here to ask a favour." She looked unsurely at Tatsuki still unable to hide the sarcasm which was oblivious to Ishida.

"Sure come in." Ishida gestured them in.

Ichigo pulled the two chairs in sight and sat on Ishida's bed. He seemed to share an only room for himself, since he is Head Boy of the 8th form, and not to mention, the building. What a cinch!

They both sat down, as if they were two clients visiting a lawyer. "Well you see, umm…competition…separated….same team please?" Tatsuki finished the story.  
"No", Ishida prompted.  
"But _why?" _Tatsuki asked infuriatingly. "C'mon, it's just us. Would you do it if I gave you a sewing tutorial CD?"  
Ishida looked up as she said this. "Of who's? Maryline Clothing Experts or Threaded Arts?"  
"Both. I've got all of my moms original DVDs. She was going to throw those _expensive _CDs away since she's already mastered everything. We wouldn't want to put that to waste, now would we?"

"Fine. Which topic?"  
"How to avoid flaws in your sewing. And also added tips in the end. I know somewhat about it. But yuck. I would never try it." Tatsuki remembered something and said. "Oh yeah and there was a bonus voucher my mom wanted to pass on to some other crafty talent. I heard it was worth 1000 yen.

"Oh. Then maybe, I'll just say NO!"  
Rukia interjected. "What? Are we not convincing enough? It's all true!"  
"I am not going to be unfair to all students. Just because I was nice enough to save you form a bunch of bullies doesn't mean you get all the credit. Plus I have ALL the CDs. It's not like an expert like me wouldmiss out all those stuff. Advise your mom to give it to another soul which inquire's talent. If that's all then you may as well go get ready for your first actual day here which is tomorrow."

"Aw, shucks. This sucks!" Said Tatsuki enraged. "Whatever. I am never doing you a favor again. Unless you're dying of course. Got that?"

"Whatever you guys. You're wasting our time. Get lost." Ichigo gave a very vexing look. "Just go now."  
They both stood up. Rukia was disgruntled. Miffed. Hot under the collar. Not that she actually had a collar.  
She was so irked she couldn't resist but blurt out as she opened the door to go out "Happy kissing together!" and slammed the door.

They both exhaled in dissatisfaction. "It was worth a try" said Rukia. "Is Ichigo _gay?" _ Rukia asked dying to know.

"Of course not!" Tatsuki chortled. She knew what Rukia was suggesting. "On another thought…"  
Ishida's room door flew open. "I am not gay!" said and exasperated-looking Ichigo.

He growled. Rukia laughed. "You were listening orange dude?"

"Its not funny you little pygmy shrimp!"  
"Pygmy? But they are African aren't they? Or South East Asia as I remember. They are people of short stature. But definitely not of my kind."

"Whatever." He said looking exactly the way he looked on TV. This was the '_pissed-of-orange-haired-dude.'_

"But I'm not sure of shrimps. Aren't they marine creatures? I don't believe I can breathe underwater for long. So you said you're not gay. And I know that already." Rukia smirked at him.

"They why ask?" He gave her a look of confusion through the same furrowed eyebrows .

"Cause' you don't look happy! Duh!"

He looked at her in dubiety. "Happy?" he asked still confused.

"No. You don't. Didn't you ever know words can mean two things?" Rukia's smirk grew wider.

"Of course I do. Even a sixth grader would know that!" he said back at her.  
"Well if it was easy for a sixth grader, what makes you think of what the heck I was talking about was something _else_?"

"That I'm a homo." He said it so straightforwardly.

"And do you have any proof? I mean you don't look overjoyed at all to me."  
'_Damn this girl is playing with my head!_' What the hell are you talking about?"

Tatsuki laughed at the two. "Bye Ichigo. Looks like Rukia won an argument. Guess you still have much to learn." She simpered her way back to the elevator. Rukia followed but waited to hear his retort.

Ichigo muttered softly as he entered Ishida's room. "Girls and freaking _words._"

'_Wow, must be hard being not cheerful.' _The thought made her chuckle. Tatsuki stared at her.

"So do you like Ichigo or something?" she asked as the elevator opened to sixth floor.

Rukia made a noise. "Huh? What? How can I like a guy like him? I just met him!"

"Yeah but you still drew him."

"That doesn't mean I like him. He just looks appropriate for a manga character. For a manga character usually people don't make them look too perfect. Like his orange-hair, for instance. I wouldn't call putting orange hair on a main character too perfect you know? People prefer colours like blonde and black. Or maybe even brown.." Rukia's mind was deep in thought.

"Wow." Tatsuki opened the door to their room. It was becoming evening. "By the sound of you, you're pretty serious about this art stuff. I think you'll be amazing. But there's something that worries me a little."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, you caught up with Ichigo in a couple of arguments. No girl has ever done that before except maybe me. I think he's into _you."_

"I don't know and I couldn't care less. I'm not into _boys_." Rukia quickly shrugged away the subject to change the awkward atmosphere Tatsuki was creating. Hey I think I got to go give out my form for art classes with the Ikkaku person. So I'll go now."

"Ok, I think I'll go for a walk. I've heard they have pretty nice gardens and stuff here. I need fresh air."

"Suit yourself."

After meeting up with and showing him a few of her creations, she was finally accepted easily.

She then met with Tatsuki in the garden she spoke of. It was so pretty they stayed there all day until sundown.

"Hey Tatsuki I think we'd better go. We should get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever. I'll go pick something to eat for us." Before she took off, Rukia quickly added.  
"And Tatsuki. I'll pay you back."  
"You don't have to. It's nothing."  
"NO. Here is some money." Rukia took out some money quickly and thrust it into Tatsuki's hands.

Rukia knew Tatsuki would give it back, so she made a run for it. "OH AND REMEMBER! I AM A VEGETARIAN!" she yelled back at Tatsuki while scampering away.

After packing her stuff in her room, and eating her salad, she fell asleep at around 20:00pm.

'Wow, she sleeps early.' Thought Tatsuki smiling. She looked at the small bunny that Rukia was hugging.

Little did Rukia know that her mind was going to be changed about being interested in _boys. _ Coming to a co-ed school was definitely a change for her life. A smile crept her face as she dreamed about was she desperately had tried to repress out of her mind. _Ichigo. A Shinigami._ What she didn't know the least was, she had said his name in her sleep that made Tatsuki raise her eyebrows. She'd only heard the "Ichigo" bit, which made her smile evilly.

_**A/N: Alright end of this chappie. Please read, review and give more ideas to spice this up! And tell me if anything makes no sense. Wish you a great day. (When you see this later too)**_

_**Thanks, to **__**Gady**__**, **__**2ayan**__**, **__**Ichirukichi**__**, and **__**Sublime Angel/angelic93**__** for reviewing..!**_


	4. First Academic Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, creations, or ideas and you don't either, unless you're Tite Kubo [hates him for making Orihime almost kiss Ichigo]. Its either something I discussed with my friend…or someone else.**

Conscience: So…she has photographic memory, also making her some sort of Dictionary?

ME: It's EIDETIC memory. Now on with the story.  
Conscience: Oh well. Why is she so talented anyway?

ME: She HAS to be. Otherwise who would like her? :P ON WITH THE STORY AND SHUT UP YOU SILLY CONSCIENCE! I'll name you… "InnerVoice!"

**Chapter 4 – First ACADEMIC Day (Disaster, or no Disaster?)**

Rukia woke up at 6:00am. Classes usually started around 8:30am so she tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't since she went to the trouble of sleeping early. '_I sure slept sooner than I usually do. I was late for the first day and missed the assembly as well. Oh whatever…' _she got out of bed slowly not to wake Tatsuki up. After a cold shower and lots of shivering, she wore her uniform and grabbed her packed bag, and went outside for a stroll.

She saw that she wasn't the only one up. She walked outside the building, near the fountain. She prayed it wasn't Ichigo, because she didn't want the first day to start out as _scandalous_.

It wasn't Ichigo. Grasping her luck, she walked over to see what he was doing.

He was a white-haired guy who was clacking away on his cell phone. He also was wearing the boys' uniform. Rukia approached him slowly from behind and didn't say a word.

"Damn, this network is jammed. How am I supposed to get into the network now? Byakuya told me…"

"If you switch your phone off and turn it back on you can see if it works. I think it should work." Rukia said this suddenly realizing this was an agent.

He jumped in surprise as she said this. "H-how did you-?" before he could say anymore she said something that shocked him a little. "Don't worry. You're Agent 5-12 right? As I remember you're Toushiro."

"Are you some idiot of my fan club?" he growled.

"Uhh,if I _was _in your fanclub…" Rukia paused smirking at him. "I would be swooning at the very sight of you."

He looked at me weirdly. "Who the hell are you, and what the heck do you want?"

"I take it _that _is your normal personality. I shall endeavor to take no offence." She didn't trust him yet. Rukia had remembered him from some files her brother had shown her. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki."  
"Oh! You're Ruka!"  
Rukia's eyes widened and she hissed angrily at him. "Shhh!"

"Sorry about that. I'm a Teen Agent actually. As you can see I fall under the agent group of 05, which is for undercover teens. I am here to keep guard of _you _actually."  
"What? But-" Toushiro interrupted.

"No buts. Seriously. What if something happens to you? I've taken authority to be moved to your floor as well. I am not allowed to come anywhere near the girls section at night so-"

"Wait a sec, you're telling me you're gonna be my bodyguard?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Don't be so pumped up about it. We can act as best friends or something, around _everyone._"

Rukia felt a bit suspicious about this. She felt like she was some _target_. "So which means, you'll be following me around _all day_, and be in my room _all day, escort me everywhere _all day?" Rukia almost shrieked.

"Relax. I will respect your privacy. Wherever you go just expect me to be a few feet away. My room is on your floor visibly next to the elevator. I need to give you these." He handed her what looked like some sort of tiny metal piece and another piece that was able to be pasted on a surface. One looked like it was to be placed in your ear. The other looked like some sort of fake diamond you paste on differing stuff.

"Now the diamond like thing is a button. I want you to stick it on your cell phone. Press it in an emergency and I'll be on my way. And the other one is while you're sleeping. You just poke it in your ear and keep it. Incase of an emergency I'll call you through that so that you'll wake up."

"Wow. Um, could you like poke it in for me? I have no idea how to do that." She laughed at herself.

Toushiro looked at her expressionlessly and took in from her hands. He managed to insert it in slowly without it hurting her at all. "Hold still now" he said. Rukia was aware of how close he had gotten to her and it made her quiver a little.

"There. You can take it out. It won't hurt at all. Unless you try to put it in carelessly."

"I know that already, silly."

"Hn" was all he could say. "Now take out your cell phone. You should paste it right near the switch off button. Or in a place you hardly touch. What's the model number?"

"It's a Nokia. I never saw the model number. Nii-sama calls it Prism."

"Nii-sama? As in Byakuya-sama?" he asked.

"Oh sure. Now where should I paste it?"

"I do have one which can fit in your speaker. See that triangular shape?" he showed the tiny speaker hole in my phone. " I've got just the thing. Give back the one I just gave you."

She handed it back to him and he opened a small velvet bag, which had many compartments inside it. He jolted his finger inside one, and took out a triangular shaped decorative diamond and said, "Give me your cell phone." She let him have it. He examined her phone's rear and slipped the triangular diamond thing into the gap. "Don't worry. Your speaker will work fine. I've fitted it in. Not pasted. There is only one way to remove it. I know how but I'm not going to tell you." She scowled. He ignored this and said, "Now as you can see the diamond is protruding upwards a little." He showed it to her. "Now try pressing it." She tried the first time but couldn't. "Like this. It's a bit hard just incase you might accidentally press it by mistake." He pressed it stiffly. She heard a beeping noise coming from his chest pocket. He took out his cell phone and showed it to her. "It's for emergencies, not for your sweet time to play around."

She made a disgruntling noise and said, "So I'm supposed to introducing you as?"  
"Toushiro Hitsugaya. Former friend or something."

She smiled at him. "Fine. But you're not to follow me around too obviously."  
"Don't worry. I'm the 4th best of the 05 group agents. You don't have to ponder about it. My life is the cost of the job."

Rukia said, "I hope you know though…I don't approve of having a bodyguard."  
He still didn't smile. "Almost no one likes it. So you used that rich ability of yours to recall who I was huh? How'd you know? I even changed my looks to come here just incase people came running after me. My identity was revealed a few weeks ago."  
"Yeah, well that happens sometimes doesn't it? It's bound to happen." Rukia smiled at him, hoping he would smile back.

"I was almost fired!" he snarled.

"Yeah. I don't think they should fire anyone. Everyone makes mistakes. You can't expect to be right all the time. Don't worry about it. I won't let anyone fire you. If they do, they'll have to talk to me first."

He gave her a weak smile. "That's not possible."  
"I can talk to my brother about it. Cool it would you?"

He didn't protest. He didn't really look like he _liked_ talking. Suddenly, he switched his phone off, then turned it on like I'd told him to.

He started some program with a bunch of photos. It looked like he was trying to search for a picture of someone.

"So what are you doing? Looking for someone?"

"I was told to meet your other bodyguard. He won't be following you it's just in case. I can't be everywhere you go or people may notice. Like when you go out on dates, or shopping with friends. You can't expect me to tag along the whole time. I have no clue of who he is. His name is Hirako Shinji."  
"You came here without knowing who my other lookout was?"  
"So what? I can find it in my phone. Just give me a sec. Be quiet, or I can't concentrate."

Rukia thought. '_This guy is a bit like Ichigo. Pissed off, but not as stupid.'_

She quietly sat down on the concrete on the short fountain wall, and then quickly took out her sketch book and starting roughly sketching him not even glancing at him. His features were now fixed in her head easily. She showed it to him after he'd finished with the whole 'phone search' which drove him nuts. "What? You drew me up in like 30 minutes or less!" he blurted. He scrutinized it mysteriously. She hadn't drawn him how he looked like at present. She had drawn him like how he had looked before. But she had a few changes made. His eyes weren't turquoise or any other colour. The picture was black and white, but it was obvious that they were coloured black.

"Oh haha." She looked at her watch. "It's 7:45am. I got to go to class around 8:00 a little early. Since it's the first day and all."

"I'm coming."

"Oh. Right." Rukia gave a small nod towards the school and started walking back to where she came from.

As they entered the Chemistry lab, they found that they weren't the only ones there. There was a red-haired guy wearing a bandana, and Keigo, who was talking to him quietly. As he saw Rukia, he said out loudly, "Hey there beautiful little Rukia, so are you nervous about your first day or _what_?"

"No. Not necessarily." She prompted as she advanced herself towards him.

Keigo looked at Toushiro. And who is this? Your boyfriend?"

She blushed slightly. "No. He's…a friend of mine. Since a long time ago."

"Oh really?" Keigo came forward and looked at him closely. Toushiro looked back at him a bit madly, and made a growling noise a bit. His hands balled into fists. "What's his last name?" Keigo mused, trying to see if it was true or not.

"He doesn't like people to know it."

"Oh... And Rukia? This is Renji. He's a good runner." Keigo let out a fake giggle. "And all the girls like him!"

"Shut it, Keigo." Renji looked at Rukia. "Hi. Rukia right?" he didn't smile. '_What's the deal with all the guys around here? They don't smile at all! Except maybe Keigo.'_

"Why yes. Hi. If you'll excuse me."

Rukia went and sat near a table, all the way at the back of the class. She took out her sketch book and started sketching _Keigo_. Toushiro followed. He sat at the big white table next to her, and observed the flasks, cylinders, and whatnot prepared on the table. No sooner, he had started clicking away on his phone.  
Rukia got so irritated, she snatched his phone and quickly thought of how to turn it silent. She pressed various buttons, and remembered she once used an LG phone of her brothers. Suddenly, she remembered its controls in a trice, and switched it to silent. Toushiro was gaping back at her. "Give it back!"  
She handed it back to him. "Just keep it on silent. I don't think we're allowed to have cell phones with sound _turned on_ in class."

"Hn."

She kept sketching until class started. Their class teacher first checked if all students were present. Then she left. Ichigo was sitting right in front of her. Tatsuki had taken her seat on her right. Ichigo looked back and said, "That's my usual chair you're sitting in you little shrimp. But don't worry. I'll let you live."  
She looked at him with panicked eyes, and he jokingly said, "I was kidding."

Rukia looked at him warily. Then Tatsuki sat next to her. Rukia thought of being her lab partner in an instant.

The chemistry teacher entered the class. "Hello class."  
The rule to greet a teacher was usually by saying "hello" and following by their name.

"Hello…." And some students added "…..teacher."

"My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika, but I prefer it if you call me teacher. But by any case, if you need to call me by my name just say Yumichika-sensei."

Everyone groaned. What a stupid teacher. He states out the obvious quite densely. '_This must be the most boring teacher I've ever met.' _Rukia sighed deeply.

"As you all know we'll be continuing the syllabus from last year. Syllabus is a funny word right? Sylla-la-la-bus!" he chimed. The class groaned once more. He was so boring._ 'I'm pretty sure he got that from a comedy.'_

"So our topic today is, Preparation of Oxygen."

A student with blonde hair and wore large rimmed glasses raised his hand. "Hey Sensei. Can't you be more interesting?"  
The teacher gave him a black look. "Uh, sure….why not?" he said laughing nervously. A girl sitting next to the blonde boy hissed at him warningly.

"So students that have done this experiment before, please raise your hands!"

Rukia and the rest of a few of the class lazily raised their hands. Tatsuki gave Rukia a look. Rukia, unable to scan the look on her face ignored it quickly.

"I have selected lab partners by looking at your class register. According to the first letter of your surnames. Now pair up when I call your names together.

A few students quickly scrambled up to tables in order. The teacher read, "Kuchiki and Kurosaki."

They both instantly exchanged looks of disgust. After the teacher finished reading the list, they were made to work. Tatsuki scowled at Ichigo.

"Now those students, who have done it before, please recall your previous work and help out!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "So. Why don't you start? You've done it before right?"

"I'm not exactly what you would call, an expert in Chemistry. But I'll give it a shot." She eyed him curiously.

The teacher then suddenly said out loud, so that everyone could hear. "Pour Manganese Dioxide in the flask provided, and then open your HCL containers. And don't burn yourself." He continued. "Then pour the HCL that I have kept ready on your tables, in the containers I was talking about just now." He proceeded in his dreary tone. "Poke the thistle funnel into the cork, which you tightly fitted in rim of the flask. Your delivery tubes are now set."

He waited until all of them completed this bit. The he inspected each and every student's experiment and then walked back to the front of the class. "Alright! Now as your delivery tube is connected to the beehive shelf, keep the gas jar which is filled with water on top of the beehive shelf." Everybody tried to fill it quickly as he instructed. One boy accidentally spilled some on his partners lap. Luckily it was water. As this happened, the teacher asked them all to wear aprons.

Ichigo had trouble trying to tie his aprons back, so Rukia tried to do it for him. She could not however because he burst of laughing as she _unintentionally_ tickled him. A few near them stared. Then she mistakenly hit the jar full of HCL of which the contents spilled on to the floor. Some of it also sprinkled on Ichigo's uniform trousers.

The teacher yelped. "HEY! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" and he scurried towards them.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at his trousers, below the knee. It now had a few holes where the HCL liquid had splashed a bit. "Oops." Luckily, none of it had touched his skin.

"Asano! Mop it up!" said Orihime. Everyone nearby looked at Keigo, who was the nearest to the mop.

He hesitated a little, and brought it. But the strings of the mop were incinerated.

"Now now! This can be the example of using HCL. All students please come here!"  
Everyone surrounded a flushed looking Keigo, and the mop.

"You see, HCL, incinerates almost anything that it touches. It can't react with calcium and vitamin D substances."

Keigo looked wordlessly at everyone. Rukia could almost read his thoughts as 'Didn't I just make a mistake?' Maybe this teacher wasn't so bad after all.

Everyone was in a total bore, as the rest of the class was spent on taking notes.

Biology was even more boring, with more…Ichigo. It seems that making partners by matching surnames was some sort of school tradition. The very first biology class was spent on giving introductory measures to all students who just took biology for the first time. The teacher was called Rangiku.

No one dared to speak in math class. The teacher had the strangest name ever, Ulquiorra. He tested the students, to see which of all of them were _best _at it, and which of them were _brainless. _Surely, he had created an atmosphere of hatred revolving around him, without really realizing it.

Lunch with Toushiro wasn't so bad. He insisted that he'd pay for all her meals, and that it was part of his order. She just muttered "vegetarian" and he understood. She didn't see anyone she knew in the cafeteria. She wondered whether they actually forgot about her. Having a bodyguard can be a relief sometimes.

Gym was not much of a disaster. Although Rukia did fall over once and just before Ichigo lent a hand, Toushiro helped her up, and ran along with her. "Now be careful Miss Kuchiki" said Yoruichi._ 'God_, _gym can be a disaster after all. I was so lucky back at private school.'_

'_Is he her boyfriend or something?' _Ichigo thought looking at the white haired guy. "Move it Kurosaki!" Yelled the Yoruichi woman.

World civilization was so boring. She knew everything already. She'd _read _everything already. '_Bore, bore, bore!_' was all her head could know for the time being. _'Why did I choose this stupid subject? I wonder why Tatsuki is doing American history…Maybe she's moving there someday. I miss her in class so much. Even if it is just _day one_ academically.'_ Toushiro had taken even the exact classes with her. Wow, I wonder if he's guarded a student before. If he has, he must know a lot of subjects… At least _he_ was around.

After class she went to pay Mr. Ikkaku a visit. She asked him a few questions about class and spent about 30 minutes with him, exchanging views about art. However, she'd made a huge mistake.

As she came out of the art room, she met Tatsuki and Orihime on the first floor near the lobby. They didn't seem to mind about Toushiro. She quickly asked Rukia ignoring the fact that Rukia was with a white-haired individual. "What team are you on? I've got no friends in mine, and where were you?"  
"Team? What team?" Rukia asked uncertain of what Tatsuki asked.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you missed it!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Missed _what?"_ asked Rukia getting a bit scared.

"The division of groups! We've been divided and you missed it!"  
Then Toushiro looked up and said, "Come to think of it…YEAH!"

"Oh my god. Hurry and go tell Ishida or something!" Tatsuki dragged Rukia. Toushiro ran after them.

As they came to Ishida's office (Head Boy's Study) they knocked on the door nonstop.

The door flew open almost instantaneously. "Who dares to hit on my office door so many times? You're supposed to quietly excuse yourselves in, and I'm in a meeting right now. Kurosaki, go and see what their problem is!" Ichigo snarled something into Ishida's ears softly and came outside. He closed the door and asked roughly "What do you freaking people want?"  
Rukia started. "I have no time to criticize your ways of addressing students so I'll make it fast. I wasn't able to be divided into any group just now. I was...in a meeting myself."

"Well…anyone else?" Ichigo asked calmly. "We still need two more members in our group."  
"Me, and my friend Toushiro."

"Fine. You're in the group called Ferocious Tigers. I'll note your names down and what is your friends name again?"  
"Toushiro."

"I want the full name." Rukia looked at Toushiro.

Toushiro quickly said emotionlessly, "I'll tell you later, I need to go somewhere right now." Then he ran off. Rukia smiled feebly at Ichigo and ran after him.

"Are they like dating?" asked Ichigo.

"Dunno" said Orihime and Tatsuki at the same time. Then Tatsuki remembered and said "I don't think so. Rukia's not into _boys."_

"Oh? Really?" asked Ichigo trying not to look curious.

"Yeah. What's it to you anyway?" Tatsuki smirked at him.

"Nothing." He then entered Ishida's office, where Ishida was busy in deep conversation with a boy. Slowly, he smiled at the thought of Rukia's wrist watch, which had bunny ears on it.

_Back with Rukia and Toushiro running away to god knows where….near the elevator._

"That was a close one. I'd better change my last name. Only the principal knows of my existence in this school. Luckily, all the teachers didn't bother to try and ask about it.

"Well whatever. Hey I want to give you something." Rukia smiled graciously at him. She knew drawing him with a smile would be difficult if he didn't give her one now. His grumpy image was all she could see in her head completely fixed. She gave him the sketch she had tried earlier.

"What?" was all he said. '_C'mon Toushiro. Smile already!' _Rukia thought.

To her utmost disappointment he did not smile. "Thanks. I like it." He then started walking towards the elevator and said "C'mon, we should go.

She got so angry. Well not on the outside. But on the inside. _'I've decided. He'll be one of the grumpiest pigs in my manga. Never shall he be happy.'_ She then stepped into the lift.

She slowly said goodbye to her first day. Toushiro then said. "I'll get you some dinner tonight. Caesar salad?"

She nodded. 'It was going to be a long night.'

__________Rukia in her bedroom with Toushiro,and enters Tatsuki later at night_____________

While in the midst of doing homework after dinner, Tatsuki opened the door. She saw Toushiro in the room and said, "You're supposed to be out by 8:30pm. No boys allowed."  
"Yeah I know." He looked at the time on his cell phone. Rukia glanced at it too to get a quick look of the time. 7:30pm.

They were both sitting on the floor, trying the math homework the Ulquiorra teacher had given. Then Tatsuki asked, "Hey Rukia I thought you weren't interested in boys."

"I'm not."

"Then who's he? Some old friend of yours?"

"Uh…yeah. Toushiro."

Toushiro looked at her. "Something wrong Arisawa?"

"Wow. You know me?" she asked. She had a towel wrapped around her neck. She had just come from her karate lesson.

"Yeah. Arisawa-sama's daughter. Ruka…I mean Rukia, you're lucky to have her as a roommate."

"Arisawa-sama…..Ruka…" Tatsuki thought for a moment.

"YOU'RE- !" but he ran towards Tatsuki and covered her mouth by his hand.

"Shh!" was all he said.

Rukia closed the room door.

"Don't say my name out loud. Now Rukia could you explain the situation to her? I think it's safe for me to go now since you're not really alone." Tatsuki stared back at him open mouthed as he left the room.

"I'll give ten seconds to explain what's going on." Tatsuki looked at her.

"I know. You're my roommate and you're deserving of knowing."

"So do you like him?"

"Who?" asked Rukia looking at her in a fit of wonders.

"Hitsugaya!" Tatsuki said a little loudly.

"No." Rukia induced.

"You don't go out with guys?"

"No, and I am not exactly allowed to. And I never took a liking to it."

'_You'll have a hard time Ichigo. I just know it.' _Tatsuki gave a devilish grin, and went to take a shower.

Rukia thought about what Tatsuki said. What's with all the 'boy' talk all of a sudden. She breathed heavily and slept at exactly 8:00pm. I know, early for a 15 year old.

**A/N: Nobody panic, Rukia is not going to start something with Toushiro. Or will Tatsuki consider the shorty? Should I make him short or tall in the story? And should Orihime be with Ishida? And Keigo. We need a girl for Keigo to make Rukia jealous. [which is impossible].**

**Love ya'all.**

**Special **_**latest**_** thanks to ****Assault Godzilla****, ****StrawberryShinigami****, ****DanceOfTheWhiteMoon****!**

**And also as before my bro.**


	5. Mistakenly Incarcerated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. This was a creation I made because I know Tite Kubo'll never ever make it happen even if I'd gave him what he wanted.**

**InnerVoice (formerly Conscience):** ZARAAWWRR! I WANT MORE RUKIA NEE-SAN!

**ME: **You are so like Kon. Now stop your whining or our readers are gonna get PUMPED.

**Chapter 5 – Mistakenly Incarcerated**

Rukia's eyes flew open as her alarm clock rang. She quickly shut it off, noticing the snoring Tatsuki, with drool on one side of the pillow. Rukia wrinkled her nose at the sight of this and quickly got out of bed and hit the showers. As she got out of the bathroom and opened the curtains, she noticed that Ichigo hadn't returned the umbrella he took on the day she'd arrived to Karakura High.

Tatsuki's moans of sleep became louder. "Wakey wakey, Tatsuki."

Her fighter friend sat up on her bed, and rubbed her eyes. "Its Saturday right? C'mon. Rukia! Honestly you can't expect me to wake up on this very day!"

"Actually its Friday. You not keeping track of the dates are you? And 7:30am is not early! I told you not to sleep with your Ipod last night."

"Well it's far better than this. And I do keep track of the dates, just not the _days."_ Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her and got out of bed.

"We have some kind of program today. I think all the girls are going to be taught dancing after classes!"

"You _think?_ Of course we are! But it's the lamest thing ever."

Someone knocked on the door. "It's me Ruka…I mean Rukia."

Rukia heaved a deep breath as she walked to the door. Tatsuki then said, "Wow, it'd be convenient if you two were dating you know." Then she quickly ran into the toilet before Rukia could answer to that.

She opened the door. "Hey Toushiro. Um…"

"Hey about the dinner night thing, do you wanna go?"

"Uh, you mean with you?" Rukia gave him a weird look.

Toushiro's cheeks were a bit pink. He'd probably never ever done this before.

He nervously said, "Uhm….yeah?"

"Ok. I'm not really going with anyone so I guess I could."

"Ok. Want to go check out the library?"

"I haven't been their yet. Let's go. TATSUKI I'LL BE OF TO THE LIBRARY WITH TOUSHIRO."

Tatsuki replied. "And make sure when he kisses you, you don't do tongue! It's way too early for that!", she then laughed devilishly to herself.

Rukia hadn't understood a word she'd said. As she closed and locked the door, Toushiro asked, "What the hell was she talking about?"

"I don't know. Seriously." Rukia and Toushiro made their way to the library slowly.

She asked him. "So did Nii-sama actually choose you to be my bodyguard?"

"Sure. Why? Am I troubling you?"

"No…"

The entered the elevator.

"Just don't like having a bodyguard. I get it. But don't worry. I am not stupid enough to ruin your life. Don't think of me as an obstacle. We can be friends right?"

"Yeah. Well I think you're a good enough bodyguard anyway. I just don't like the whole 'risk your life for them' part. Its just so wrong."

The elevator opened to the first floor. "There's the library. The gray door."

They crossed past the janitors closet which was closed.

As they entered a voice called, "Why hello. We rarely find students this early in the morning."

The janitor smiled up at them. Then the librarian said, "Hey, Henry. You're not allowed to converse with students. And after you clean up you should go get ready for your 2 day trip remember? Hurry up or you'll miss the bus. You won't be back here right? No other janitors around?"

The man first said yes, then said that no janitors were going to be around until he came back.

Rukia and Toushiro exchanged glances. He disappeared into the shelves of 'World History section.'

The janitor swept the floor and went. Rukia gave one glance at him walk out, then sat down near a table and started her usual drawing. This time she drew her teacher Rangiku.

She and Toushiro sat peacefully at the same table until class started but not for too long. Toushiro told her that it was 8:26am and that they should get going.

As they came out, Toushiro said that he'd needed to go to the bathroom and he'd be back in a while and instructed her to go straight to class. Rukia noticed that the janitors big closet was open. '_That's strange' _she thought. She walked towards the closet, and looked to see if anyone was watching. She thought '_Usually in movies, theres always something good about the janitors closet.' _She slipped herself in carefully, being careful not to let any light stream into the tiny room.

The room was very dark. Suddenly she heard people coming. She panicked and quickly hid behind the shelf full of various cleaning objects. '_This is the worst thing I could've done. I should've just come out of here and if anyone questioned me I could've told them that I just found it strange that the door was open.'_

"Fine Ishida, but it's normal for the door to be open." Rukia thought that someone had read her thoughts.

"I have to go Kurosaki. See ya!" came Ishida's voice from outside.

Ichigo entered the janitor's closet too. As he took three steps away from the heavy metal door was was still open a little bit, Rukia saw that someone else from outside, closed the door. '_Oh no! Don't tell me..'_

Then a lock clicked. She screamed, which sent Ichigo jumping. "Whaaa-! Oh it's you." He looked at Rukia who came out out the dark corner of the room. Suddenly the lights went out. One problem. She'd screamed, and nobody had heard. If anyone had heard, surely the one who locked the door would've opened it again.

Ichigo tried hitting the door quickly and yelled, "OPEN THIS DAMED DOOR!"

"Its no use. When I screamed no one opened it again. They can't hear us."

"Where are you?" Ichigo asked groping in the darkness. When he finally found her he accidentally touched one of her Nether Regions.

She slapped wherever she could on him. "You pervert!"

"Sorry. I can't see what I'm doing. Damn I'm gonna be late for class now."

"I think no one can hear us. The door, as I remember is pretty thick. It's almost sound proof."

"Yeah it's supposed to be. This may be me the janitor's place but it used to be a music room. Music rooms need sound proof doors you know. Its small and that's the reason why they changed the room elsewhere and made this the janitor's."

"So we're officially trapped. For hours?" asked Rukia anger taking over her senses.

"Well, the janitor will come in here sometime. I'm sure. Although, I don't know when… and no one can hear us. This is the first floor."

She nervously said, . "It's away from the section of the building that is most populated section. All the teachers and supervisors are on the other side! The side where all the classes are being taken!" Rukia exclaimed the last words.

"Damn. DAMN!" Ichigo yelled. "What about the receptionist?" he asked and yelled towards the door which he wasn't sure he could see, "ANYONE THERE? WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE!"

No response. He kept on doing it. Rukia took her backpack. She fumbled with the contents of the bag. "Ichigo my cell phone's battery is not working!"

"Oh no. I don't even have my bag! Let alone my cell phone!"

Rukia remembered the button thing Toushiro told about. But if she used it now, people might find out about Toushiro and her. She thought that she'd wait until sometime.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Break the door?" she asked not thinking.

"Impossible."

"Break the light and see whether it leads to another floor?" she asked not REALLY thinking about what she was saying, but thinking about how to get to talk to Toushiro.

"Impossible."

"Wait two days until the janitor opens the door for us?"

"Did you just say two days?"

"Well duh." Then she explained the whole janitor thing in the library. "He won't be back until two days. Probably a weekend trip."

"Why are you so cool about this? Aren't you troubled? Or are you one who goes looking for it?"

"I thought you were the one who said on the day the sprinklers started that we try not to panic as much as possible. Well I am also following that policy. And trouble manages to come my way no matter how much I try to get out of it."

"Wait a minute, why are you in here anyway?"

"I…well..um…" She was about to admit something really stupid. I mean it's a janitors closet. What's there to be so curious about _that?_

"You, what?" Ichigo asked.

"I just thought it was weird for the door to be open. So I came in."

"Which means you hid when I came in?"

"Well at least you're not alone in here!" she said brusquely.

"That's a very good point" he finished. "So what do we do now?"

"Um….something that's A.K.A _nothing."_

"Jeez, I wasn't wanting to know what you wanted to do."

She was silent. Rukia sat down on the floor after putting a small cloth on the floor, and dug her bad a bit. "Well, we'll be in here for some hours. So we'll have to deal with it. Good thing I brought breakfast."

"You brought breakfast?"

"And a torch."

"Why?" he asked.

"I already told you. A girl who gets into heaps of trouble needs stuff like this." She switched it on and shined the light to where he stood. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Why don't you sit down. I have a cloth here. The floor isn't so clean."

"No thanks."

"Wow, you're stubborn."

"Did you just say I'm stubborn?"

"Are you deaf?"

"If I was I couldn't have heard what you just said."

"Okay then partially deaf."

"You're insane. Fine I'll sit if that's what you want."

"MAN, my cell phone is so dead. I was on the phone with Toushiro last night." Realizing what she'd said, she added, "Discussing homework."

"Funny, he can't just pop in to your room?"

"Not after 8:30pm he can."

"Oh yeah." He sat next to her. The cloth wasn't meant for sitting, it was actually something Rukia kept wherever she went because it had chappy bunnies printed all over it. Plus it wasn't that wide. For two people to sit on.

She shivered a little as she felt his arm touch hers. He asked automatically, "Are you cold?"

"Yes. The air conditioners are always on full."

"Stay close."

"Fine. But if anyone catches us like this, we'll say it was for body heat purposes."

He snorted. "So, is Toushiro like some boyfriend?"

"No. He's just a friend."

She then thought. '_Should I press the diamond thing on my cell phone?'_

"Oh. So um, what kind of family do you come from? I heard the Madison and her fan club talk about you."

"Oh? What did she say?" then Rukia thought. '_That worthless slut.'_

"She said you came from this rich family. Oh, and you dress really posh-like."

"Whats it to her anyway? I try not to dress posh-like. She's such a klutz."

"Yeah. She's really stupid. She even asked me out to the inauguration party. I turned her down."

"Wow, harsh." Rukia turned off the torch, saving it for later.

"Well that kind of answer is to be expected from someone who doesn't get any dates."

"WHAT?" she asked loudly.

"Hey don't get so interrogated. Tell me do you have a date then?"

"Why yes I do."

"Who?" he asked anxiously.

"Not anyone you need to know." She laughed inside her her, but it stopped as he said this.

"Which means none?"

"Ok, its Tourshiro."

"HA! I knew it! You're dating him aren't you?"

"No I am not. He's a friend. Nothing more. I promise."

"Promising me now? What next, Kuchiki?" he laughed.

"I was just trying to assure you something."

"Yeah…right."

She could feel his warmth. Something she'd never felt before. She could feel electric surges flowing through her veins. She asked herself. What was this feeling?

The silence between them was awkward. Rukia wanted to sleep. But she couldn't. Not if a _guy _was sitting next who her who was also touching her right side. For body heats purposes, but still.

Then he popped a question, "Hey Rukia, do you really love drawing?"

"Sure. It's my life."

"Oh…atleast you have a talent."

"Oh? What can you do?"

"Not much really…"

_It was going to be a long time together…._

**____________________ Toushiro in the bathroom. POV: Toushiro**

Toushiro quickly came out of the bathroom. He saw the same janitor enter the elevator, and he guessed that he was going to the ground floor. Toushiro didn't want to waste anymore time, so he took the trouble to enter a lift that was going only one floor down.

The silence between him and the janitor was normal. He saw from the mirrors that he put some keys into his big travelling bag. Toushiro just looked at him walk out of the elevator, not really thinking much about him. Although his heart kept telling him, _something was awfully wrong._

As he came in the class the teacher was already there. The top most floor was practically where all classrooms were. The 11th floor, on the other side of the building. Although it was just their _class _teacher, who was marking all students present. She called out "Kurosaki Ichigo." No answer came. Toushiro told her that he was here and he walked over to his seat. "Kuchiki Rukia?" No answer to that either.

Toushiro's heart skipped a beat. _'Don't panic. Maybe she forgot something. I should wait 2 minutes and then see what's happened to her.' _He didn't know that he'd given Rukia two minutes, of imprisonment though.

He took his seat, and after two minutes asked Tatsuki, "Hey where's Rukia? She supposed to be here _now."_

Tatsuki said, "I dunno. Haven't seen her since you left…maybe she went to our room? I came a few minutes ago."

"There are two lifts. You came up a floor right? It is very unlikely for two lifts to go up a floor at the same time. So you might've bumped into her if she did go. Although if my theory is right, it's only on 60%!"

Tatsuki's stomach lurched. "Oh no. And the other 40%?"

"She could've gone to her room. Which I doubt. I have to go find her now. But we'd better make this quick. Two students are allowed out right? I 'll go to the first floor, and could you fake a stomach ache or something?"

"Ok. I get it. But what's your excuse?"

"I'll go with the most cliché one. _Toilet. _You can't go to the toilet and go to your room. If your found out then you can't give an excuse. So do this, if anyone found you just tell them you went in to get aspirin or something._"_

"You're good at this. I'll go after you. Since you're following the 70% case."

"Fine. Good thinking. Now don't tell anyone about this. This may not even be serious yet. Your cell number. Hurry!"

After this he quickly excused himself from class, taking a hall pass with him, for the hunt of Rukia. Tatsuki also excused herself after 5 minutes.

'_C'mon…Rukia. Where are you?_" Then it hit him. '_If this was an emergency she would've pressed her button by now. I told her to.'_

He made a quick stroll. Toushiro even knocked the ladies bathroom. No one answered that.

The lobby, the library, the toilets, the lifts and the urses office! NOWHERE!

'_Man, am I about to lose my job. Taking chances like that.'_

He came back to class and found Tatsuki already sitting. There biology teacher had given them some notes to take down, and had said the rest of the class was free.

"Looks like you haven't found her." Said Tatsuki looking at him smirking.

"How can you laugh at a time like this! We'd better tell!"

Rangiku looked up from her desk. "Mr. Toushiro right? Is something wrong?"

"Something is freakin' wrong!" the class gasped.

"Oh, ad what could be so wrong to use that sort of language? You wouldn't mind sharing it with me? It'd better be good or we'll have to have some fun in detention now right?" she smiled sarcastically at him.

"Well, our classmate is missing. I told her to come to class but she didn't. I went to find her and she's not anywhere."

"what about the nurse's office?"

"I said _anywhere. _I went to search for myself."

"She could be in the bathroom." Rangiku ticked another of her students work and yawned.

"She not in the bathroom." Then he realized what he had said. "I knocked. No one was there."

"The library?"

"We were both in the library first. Then I told her to get to class when I myself went to the bathroom. She hasn't come here. Plus she has no reason to go there. I asked the receptionist, and the librarian."

"Her room?"

Tatsuki took her chance. "Miss I just went to my room to get aspirin! I would've met her if she was there!"

"My my. You sure are persistent kids. She can't have left the school grounds if that's what you're implying. She couldn't be in grave danger. Now complete your notes first and if she isn't present in the next class we'll call this _serious."_

'_That's too late'_ thought Toushiro.

Then Keigo raised his hand, "By the way miss we cannot find Ichigo anywhere too! I came late to class trying to find him!"

Rangiku looked serious. "And did you check all the places Toushiro had looked?"

"No..but..he's never missed a single class before. Even if he was sick."

The teacher now knew something was wrong. She said, _"Toushiro, come here!"_

She simpered her way out of the class. Then she said, "Hey you're Hitsugaya the teen agent?"

"Yeah. That why you didn't call me by my last name. What a relief. So you know me?"

"I'm your groups former secretary! Remember?"

"No" was all he said. She scowled at him.

"Whatever. Now how serious is this?"

"Very. Or I'm fired."

"Sheesh. That's harum-scarum. Um..I mean reckless."

"Um…so do we start a search or what?"

"That would be brill, but we'd better make sure that no one else knows why its so serious. We'll just say the usual. 'She's missing and we need to find her."

Then Toushiro added, "Them."

"Oh right. Is she friends with Kurosaki?"

"Not much. They are usually partnered in class."

"Ok, let's call out the class to search. We might have to cancel the next period too. I'll give a notice to the principal."

"How sure can you be she wasn't kidnapped?"

"If she was, she'd have been by the staff. But they couldn't have. We have security cameras usually around staff. Students don't require much cameras on their side because there already is a security guard on every floor."

"Alright. Why don't you go check the records? Of the people who signed out of the building? She's so tiny anything could've happened to her."

"Aye-aye Cap'n." She gave him a weak smile and disappeared. Now the search for Rukia and _maybe _Ichigo has started.

_4 hours later around 11:45am IN THE CLOSET.______________

_Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore!_

Rukia switched on the torch and shined it on Ichigo's eyes. "Stop it you pygmy shrimp. I was sleeping."

"For hours? You've been like that for exactly 3 hours and 23 minutes."

"I didn't sleep much last night. I'd like to know how you remember things so easily. The sprinkler thing too…and don't forget the umbrella."

"Surely, you 're the first to make such a good observation. I mean it's been about four days since then. You should be the one to talk."

His face flushed. '_Oops._'

Rukia taunted him a bit more. "Oh well. I wonder how _you _remembered all that so easily..?"

"Well its not normal."

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

_And they continued for 15 minutes._

"What were we arguing about again?" Ichigo asked scratching his head.

Rukia changed the subject. "Wanna eat?"

"Uhh…no lets save it."

"I'll take a bite…" she took out her lunch pack and ate some lettuce.

Ichigo smelt the vegetables. "Tell me, are you able to eat a tomato as if it were an apple?" he asked interestedly.

"If I said yes, you'll wrinkle your nose and say something against it. And if I said no you'd just give a chuckle or something."

"Whatever. Kuchiki Rukia, you're not like other girls." He stood up and took the torch from her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? The Ichigo Kurosaki just gave me compliment?"

"What? It's _that _unbelievable? So tell me, for example you were battling someone. Why does your opponent say something like 'I gotta admit you're agile? Strong? Not weak? Or _interesting_? I mean isn't it more unbelievable _that _way?"

"Actually it is believable. You sound like you're talking about some movie. Well if they didn't _talk _during battles, then the movie would be too short. In real life, it's unbelievable."

"You know too much" he retorted.

"Well you're just saying that because you have nothing more to say!" Rukia barked.

"Of course I have something to say! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because your answer to mine wasn't direct. All you managed to think of saying was a _'you know too much'_!"

"Darn it. What are you some sort of debating machine?"

"And if I was?"

"Forget it." He stretched a little and sat down. "How can you sit like that for hours? Don't you arms and legs get hurt?"

"Nope. It definitely doesn't."

"How? You've gone through some sort if emergency training for girls where unidentified troubles follow? Or wait, I mean poltergeists and ghosts!"

"Your theory to my constant problems is nonsensical! I never believed in ghosts."

"Go play around with some stones in a graveyard. A few days later I'm sure you'll have scars all over yourself."

"You watch Ripley's Believe it or NOT show too? Wow, that's a first."

"Oh haha. You catch on fast you know that?"

"Hey by the way…don't call me Kuchiki again. I hate that name."

"Because…some relative died with that name? Or some family name that you hold a hatred to because…of a reason I cannot find."

"Because of because is because, and because was never anything but because, and because of because is truly right as BECAUSE!" Rukia screeched.

He rolled on laughing at her. She'd realized what she blurted out and reddened. Too bad Ichigo missed _that _part.

"You seem to speak nonsense when you're nervous and angry. I assume that's perfectly normal. You like talking back, you _do_ care what people think about you but despite that fact you can't avoid your misfortunes no matter how hard you endeavor."

"Don't talk like you know me. That's all you know." Rukia smirked but gasped a little as he switched off the torch. She pressed the light button on her watch to check the time.

"Oh I know you're filthy rich too. But you wish to be just a normal girl."

She whispered. "Poor Toushiro…" She then thought. '_He might get fired because of me. I'd better click the beeper on my phone now.'_

"What did you say?"

"Err...nothing. I was talking to myself."

"You said Toushiro."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"This is childish!" Rukia looked at where he was not really seeing him.

"Don't change the subject! You like him don't you? You don't have to hide it you know."

"I don't like that little white-haired shorty! No way! I have told myself that I'd never fall in love…"

"What?" Ichigo was really curious now. "It'll happen sometime."

"Even if it did, all I know is it'll bring bad luck. It always does!"

"Well tell me then. You've had a boyfriend right? If you know this much about it…"

"I have never had a boyfriend."

Then Ichigo thought. 'That's right she's not interested in them…'

"And I never will."

"We'll see about that." He chuckled.

"Whatever." She sniffled a little thinking about the rel reason whys he'd hated "love._"_

_The search continues for Rukia. Now they're sure Ichigo's missing too ________________________

The classes had started the tiresome search. Its been 4 hours and some amount of minutes. They had spread out the whole building. Toushiro sat in the lobby trying some speculation with Tatsuki.

"Well. Ok let's try from the start again. You walk out of the toilet, and come to class. Who did you meet?" asked Tatsuki getting really sick in the head now.

"The janitor. We've gone through this. He's the only one I met. Then there's the receptionist. She didn't see Rukia after we went into the library. Lets go over there and check it out! I mean we've given her picture to the receptionist. She'll call my cell any time if she saw Rukia."

"Yeah. Let's go see if we can disappear too."

"Hey! What's going on guys? You found Kuchiki yet?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hey Ishida! Want to come investigate with us?" Tatsuki stood up. She looked at Toushiro. He hadn't even bothered about Ichigo. All he thought was about Rukia and his _job._

"Fine."

They walked to toward the area near the library. It was quiet.

Then Toushiro's mind started working. "Hey Ishida where'd you see Kurosaki last?"

"He's missing too? No one told me that! Everyone's talking about Kuchiki..."

"Yeah. Did you meet him?"

"I did. I wanted him to check out the doorman's closet. It was open, and I had to hurry back to some work I needed to hand over."

"Doorman…you mean JANITOR!" yelled Tatsuki.

Toushiro's face lightened. "THAT'S IT! THE JANITOR! But there is the closet. We hadn't heard a sound from there.

"I'll go get the spare keys from the principal. You guys wait here and check it out."

Ishida ran off. Then Toushiro said, "Come to think of it no one was able to check there. Its because no one was able to open it!"

Ishida came back and entrusted all other teachers a key of every closet's of the building. Except one of the floor they were on.

They all nervously went closer to the closet door. Tatsuki was trembling in sweat. Toushiro couldn't stop thinking of the worst.

Ishida inserted the key and turned it. Slowly, he pushed the door. To their surprise, they found the two fallen asleep. Ichigo was leaning on the wall, while Rukia had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

_Click. _Ishida took a picture. Now wouldn't _that _be the snapshot of the day.

**A/N: Yay. They're safe. And they even ate salad together! Please R&R! Grabs a Cupcake. Hides them all from Sapphir3. Honestly you might get fat! LOL!**

**Special thanks to: NUHA Hisanachan, angelic93, IchiRuki-fangirl, Sapphire (Cupcakes are prohibited from now on) & Assault Godzilla. Oh yeah and DanceOfTheWhiteMoon. And my little bro.**


	6. Insecure Infatuation?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does, and even if that's a relief I will try to destroy his public image if he makes Orihime kiss Ichigo, and Ichigo love her. (Only if he does that. He is very cautious about his public image)**

**Conscience: **Zara! You're mean. Meanest of all meanies.

**ME:** At least someone feels sensitive. I just said that. Cos I hate IchiHime!

**Conscience: **What's IchiHime?

**ME:** Shuddup! No more talking. The shows about to start.

**Chapter 6 – **

Rukia had almost tears in her eyes. She kept blinking them back. No way was she going to cry I front of Toushiro.

"Why the hell didn't you press the emergency button?!" he yelled.

Tatsuki, Rukia and Toushiro were the only ones in the room.

"I…Well…I thought if I did people might find out who I was. Or rather you!" she said loudly but clamed herself down. "And if I pressed it you'd worry too much…"

"Well because you didn't press it we were more worried!" Tatsuki said. Rukia's eyes widened.

"She knows everything…all about our safety plans. You're seriously lucky to be her roommate."

"I'm sorry…it was my fault…" she almost started crying, and her voice cracked.

"Well I'm more interested in something else." Tatsuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" asked Rukia cheering up a bit seeing Tatsuki smile.

"What did you _do _in there?

"What do you mean?" Rukia was looking at her seriously not knowing what she was implying.

"Duh." Toushiro looked at her warningly. "With Ichigo!"

"Oh..._him._ Nothing really. Argued. Yelled. Ate he had to eat salad!" she laughed.

Tatsuki burst into fits of laughter. "Seriously? He _ate _it?"

"Well…he didn't act as if didn't want to…But it's fun for a vegetarian to watch others eat salads."

"No really Rukia. He didn't say a thing?"

"No he didn't. Why? He hates salad?"

"Hell yeah he does! HAHA! You're so cool Rukia. You made The Ichigo eat _salad? _He wouldn't eat that even if he starved!"

"Well maybe he skipped breakfast. Or..."

Then Toushiro felt the urge to say something. "Maybe 'cause Rukia had the last say on his every word he got so irritated and he thought that not being able to eat a simple salad would be too kiddy-ish?"

Rukia looked at Toushiro blankly. "Kiddy-ish? You mean childish..?"

"Sure. Guys do that when they don't want girls to think weirdly of them. And the more similarities, no complaints." Tatsuki smiled.

"Well if I ever invited him to my house to dinner, I'd serve more salad. I'll keep that in mind!"

"You love taunting him don't you?" Tatsuki asked laughing.

"He called me a debating machine!" Toushiro smiled a little, and Tatsuki laughed again.

"You know you both weren't in the prettiest position, two confined people would've wanted to be found."

Rukia blushed. "It was for body heat purposes. The place was so cold!"

"Sure." Tatsuki said scornfully.

_Knock knock._

They all looked at the door. Rukia was always the first to open the door. It was Keigo.

"HI RUKIA! You were the one I came to see!" he said breezily.

"Me? Why?" Rukia looked confused. _'What could the bubbly Keigo want with her?'_

"Well I was wondering if you'd go with me to the inauguration dinner. Ichigo said you already have a date…"

"I am telling the truth you mutt!" came Ichigo's voice from the hallway.

"It's true. I am going with someone."

"Damn it all. Then what about you Tatsuki? Our last names start with A letter, we're chemistry and bio partners, so why not?"

"Ugh. I will go with no one. We don't need a date!"

"We don't?"

"Yup! Hey you can come in guys! It's only 4:00pm."

"Nah, I just came here to-"

"Ichigo! Where's our umbrella?" asked Rukia standing up.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." He handed her the black umbrella he was hiding I surprise. '_She'd already remembered?'_

She took it from him. He thought, '_She must be just some neat freak. You know, the type that remembers misplaced stuff. Don't worry its normal.'_

"So Rukia I've been meaning to ask, um, am I really a manga character?"

"Yeah, but I never meant the main character to be one from this school. It's coincidental isn't it?"

"Too much. Well I was wondering how you _really _managed to draw me. I mean I've never seen someone draw so accurately. I'm pretty sure the TV couldn't have gotten more than a glimpse of me."

Rukia hesitated. "Um...Well…it was pretty easy. I was just looking in the crowd and came across your image. Artists store their images for later you know."

"Whatever you say. Hey umm… I was wondering whether you wanted to go out to the after party kinda thing. Well it's not a real after party it's just this party organized by the head girl, and the head boy agreed to it."

Rukia looked confused. "How come we didn't know about it?"

"Well…it looks like the Madison girl is trying to keep you away from the party." Rukia raised her eyebrows at him. "She was telling everyone about not inviting you. As prefects, we're supposed invite everyone to it. But she didn't have the guts to come up to me and tell me not to invite you."

Rukia lost her ability to speak for a moment. Before she could find out what to say a very angry Tatsuki's voice started off first. "Looks like you're first on Barbie's blacklist."

"I don't want to go. Why should I go somewhere no one would want me to go?"

Ichigo smiled. "Oh haha. Don't you see? The head girl is just afraid that you'll stand out in the crowd! She's noticed that you're pretty cool, and doesn't want people to like you! C'mon, I don't think anyone has _acted _as if they hate you other than Barbie Madison!"

"So how come she couldn't tell you about it?" Tatsuki asked. Toushiro was ignoring the whole subject. He didn't seem as if he liked Ichigo much.

"Like I said, she didn't have the guts to tell me about it. I don't think she would want _herself _on my blacklist. Well I'm doing you guys a favor. You could always join in with us at the party you know. It could be fun. I just felt kinda sorry for you guys not being told about it. Not that it's any of my business but, whatever. It wouldn't hurt to ask would it?" Ichigo flashed another smile at Rukia. "See you there if you want to go, Rukia. Bye!" he walked away from there room, and a very grumpy Keigo followed him.

As Rukia closed the door she knew she was in for another bunch of retorts.

"No way are you going to that party!" said Toushiro and Tatsuki at the same time. But Toushiro had said it more politely like, "You're not to go to that party."

Tatsuki and Toushiro exchanged looks and share d awkward silence.

"Why? He said we could all go! Not just me!" Rukia said in an audible voice.

"Well how safe can it be?" asked Tatsuki.

"Just as safe as living in this building. That simple." Rukia fold her arms. "C'mon guys! I won't make you dance!"

"Then how fun would that be? And guess what. Ichigo has never really been first one to mention to me about some dance or whatsoever. And he wouldn't have had any clue that Toushiro would've been here. So since your small 'trip to the janitor's closet' he's acting pretty strange than normal. He is not one to be nice, remind people, or should I say, _feel sorry._"

"That's just a way of expression. And anyway he is not interested in me, if that's what you're trying to say. My feelings are unchanged."

"Right…we'll see about that."

After minutes of silence and Rukia standing at the balcony felling the cool air lick her face, her cell phone rang. Seeing the number, she thought, '_Nii-sama.'_

She stared at it for some seconds. '_I wonder if he knows about my little closet story.' _She nervously picked up the phone.

"Hello? Nii-sama?"

"Rukia, you know I've told you not to call me that on the phone. How do we know the lines are being watched or not?"

"They'd assassinate you soon enough. Now what gives?"

"I just called to see whether you're facing any problems. If you are we can change your school."

"NO!" Rukia almost yelled.

"I see. You like it there. So who's the boyfriend?" Byakuya asked still in his usual monotonous voice.

"No one. Nii-sama I already told you I am not-"

"Interested in _boys" _he finished for her.

"Well it's the genuine truth."

"Sure. I highly doubt that."

"Nii-sama. You're not the usual Nii-sama I know. Did something happen? Or are you just missing me?"

"I just called to see if your school was alright. Just like any day. Goodnight!" and he slammed the phone down.

Surely he called to see is _she _alright, and not the school. As she entered the room she found a panic-stricken Tatsuki, and a sick-looking Toushiro who was on the phone. "But mom, I can't. I'm at work all the time! I know dad's survival will come first but-"

Followed by him interrupted a voice was talking shrilly back at him. Rukia then looked at Tatsuki questionably. "What's wrong?"

"Toushiro seems to be having a dilemma. I think his dad is sick. Very sick."

"What?" she looked at her silverish-haired bodyguard.

"MOM! I can't come there! I'll send in some money to your account okay? You can pay for his medication!" he paused to hear the reply. "And if I'm fired don't come crying to me. Whatever. I'll se you tomorrow."

Rukia didn't know what to say. Her heart lurched. Toushiro clicked his phone and the first words he said was, "Don't be afraid Rukia." He came and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Three days. I have to talk to your brother. My dad just got into an accident. Major one."

The short raven-haired girl heaved a deep breath. "It's fine Toushiro. We can talk to Hirako about it."

"We need back up. I'll call your brother now. I hope he understands. This seems impossible."

Then Rukia laughed. "Not if I can help it!"

He dialed Byakuya's number. After explaining the whole situation at hand, surprisingly Byakuya agreed. Although he did ask Rukia's point of view on the problem.

"So, now Hirako's going to follow me around? I don't really like him though. He's really weird."

"Another problem Rukia. I can't go to the dinner night thing with you. Or the dance. So I don't recommend you to go."

"WHAT!!? NO! YOU CAN'T FORBID ME TO DO SUCH A THING!" Rukia yelled.

"I can and I will. You know what my current job is? To protect you whatever the cost is."

"Even if it comes in my life's way!" Tatsuki came near her to calm her down.

"Rukia, wait let me take care of this." She looked at Toushiro. "She can go as long as she's with a bodyguard right? And me too."

Toushiro looked at Tatsuki. "You're not a bodyguard."

"But I am a freaking expert at karate! Don't you go underestimating me!" now it was Rukia's turn to calm Tatsuki down.

"I never told Rukia _not_ to go. I told her that I do not _recommend _her to go."

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Tatsuki.

And the strangest thing that Rukia had never imagined that he'd have done in a million years happened. He _smiled._

Now Rukia stood dumbstruck. _'What the hell…?'_

"TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA JUST SMILED!" screeched Rukia. She ran to her bed looking for her sketchbook.

"SHHHH!" was all he said. "I told you not to say out my name!"

Tatsuki looked at Rukia in awe. She stared at Toushiro for some time, then looked back at Rukia, who was scribbling something on a fresh page.

Toushiro and Tatsuki walked over to the girl who had yelled moments ago, who was now mute with every second that followed.

Suddenly she yelled again. "Ta-da! It's Toushiro with a smile!" she produced a rough sketch of the smile Toushiro had displayed earlier.

Tatsuki gave a look of unsureness and asked, "You mean he's never smiled before?"

"Of course he hasn't! I've been dying to see this day!" and she started giggling hysterically.

Toushiro exhaled in a grumbly manner. "Her memory sure is astounding. But her sense is still illogical."

"I think all that sugar after her time of confinement with Ichigo really reacted with all the vegetables she's eaten. I mean I've never seen her this happy before."

Rukia gave them both a vigilant look. "What are you guys ranting about?"

"Nothing!" said Tatsuki and Toushiro at an instant together, and then glanced at each other nervously.

"It's definitely not nothing! I got a smiley pic of Toushiro! YAY YAY YAY YAY!" squealed Rukia jumping up and down on her bed.

Toushiro nodded at Tatsuki "Are you responsible for giving her this much sweets?" and they both split into fits of laughter, except Toushiro who just chuckled a bit, while looking at the lively and dynamic Rukia.

"Hardly. Next time I'll make sure Orihime reduces her normal sugar level. But it's pretty strange to see you smile you know. I feel for her."

"Shut up! Hey Rukia you can stop jumping now. I'm going to go pack. It's the weekend starting tomorrow. You should get someone to work with on those equations we tried earlier. You're still not good at them. Maybe you could ask someone as clever as Ishida?"

Rukia stopped jumping. "Maybe I could ask Ichigo! He's a prefect right?"

Tatsuki heaved a deep sigh. "All you guys do is argue. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Oh sure why not? I already told you. He _is _a prefect. Plus I kinda got to know him."

"I think you should ask someone else. Goodnight. See you in three days." Then he shooks hands with both of them, and added, "Oh and Rukia? Ask he's for another one of those fake beeping diamonds. And they'll be assigning another guard to follow you around. So choose between the two of them."

With that he closed the door. Rukia heaved a deep breath. "Okay" she whispered to the closed door.

Tatsuki then suddenly asked, "So now the great Rukia Kuchiki is _dateless. _I'm guessing all the guys have finished up by now."

"So I'll go _dateless _then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"I SAID FINE AND I GET TO SAY IT LAST!"

_It was going to be a gossipy evening._

_7:30pm________Dancing._

"Well well! You all came to the dance class this evening!" said a very pleased Soi Fong. "I am the ballet teacher, but I know how this dance works. So first off we'll go with the _traditional_ name-partnering! Grab a partner who's last name's first letter is the same as yours, or if the letter is nearest to your name just choose them! Those left out will be randomly chosen! Girls and boys now! Not of the same sex." Everyone snickered. Chizuru groaned.

Rukia had no choice but to search for Ichigo. She spotted him with Madison. '_Wait! The letter M is close to K! No way am I letting her torture the guy!' _with this, she hastened her way to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Oh there you are!" with this he pushed away the Madison girl. Although she wasn't over with the competition just yet.

"Hey! Ichigo! My name starts with M! It's closest to yours! We have to follow the traditions right?"

"I believe we have to follow the rules in order as the teacher told us?"

"Oh? And how does that make her your partner?" she said raising her tweezer-picked eyebrows.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. He's Kurosaki Ichigo. Our names have the same letter. We're partners in Bio, And Chemistry. Seriously, what do you expect?" Rukia gav Ichigo a lopsided smile.

The Madison girl screeched some uncanny words and walked away in huffs only to walk in front of the teacher who was staring at her crossly.

"Hey there Ichigo. So I guess I came to you rescue?" Rukia smirked at him.

"Shuddup. Just this once let's say a shrimp saved my butt from dancing with a two-timing tramp." He smirked back at her while she snorted.

"Oh. Just this once?"

Then the teacher Soi fon quickly addressed the class to follow her steps, and with a nervous and skeptical-looking Ikkaku. Everyone was snickering at the sight of them both.

After the dance class, Rukia Ichigo parted abruptly after their usual "See you laters." That dance had some impact on her.

She met up with Tatsuki to walk to their room. But they were both stopped by the 'popular girls group.' A.K.A_ Scumbags._

"Hey Kuchiki Rukia right?" one girl asked with tons of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why ask in such a place?" she asked nervously. She'd already inserted a new beeper in her phone. She slipped her hand in her pocket slowly.

Then came out from behind the group was Madison. "Hey Kuchiki. I'd like to speak with you for a second. C'mon let's go near the fountain."

"No." Tatsuki came in front of Rukia protectively. "We don't need extra company. Now move along."

"I don't believe that is going to happen. I am Head Girl and everything should go my way. Hey Sarugaki, why don't we teach this purply-spike girl a lesson or two?" Suddenly a short blonde girl with two pony tails came up in front. She looked with manly vigor, and smiled as she balled her hands into fists."

Rukia looked at the two bathroom doors praying someone would come to save her out of there. Where the hell was her freaking bodyguards? Where was Toushiro when she needed him?

"Um…Please excuse us. We really need to go now." Rukia fidgeted with her fingers. "Dinner is at stake you know." Rukia's forehead started to sweat with panic.

"I'm sorry, but anyone who gets in my way will seriously have to pay. I mean, who are you to hit on Kurosaki? He's way out of your league you stupid little midget."

There way too many of them. Tatsuki couldn't have taken them all down. They all seemed like fighters. Even taller than Tatsuki. "What's it to you? Rukia can hit on any guy she likes."

'_Oh no, Tatsuki. What the hell have you done? We're mincemeat!' _Rukia thought terrified.

Suddenly a voice interrupted the little meeting. "And who the hell are you, _Head Girl_, to call other students by names? I know I've done it many times but at least I'm a good friend to _everyone _except you."

Rukia sighed in relief. Hirako and Ichigo were standing behind them, with their arms folded. It was like this Ichigo was meant to save her every single time she got in trouble. Well maybe this time he'd _saved _her, then they bumped into each other here and then. He must be some kind of…_something!_

"Hey there pygmy shrimp. Get going to your room. I'll talk this over with this bunch of dames." He winked at her without a smile, and she heard Hirako let out a grunt.

Tatsuki grabbed Rukia away from the ballroom.

"Rukia. I swear, you'd better not go running after Kurosaki. Being around him is going to kill , didn't you hear what Toushiro said? He even tol you not to choose him to tutor you for maths. Doesn't that explain something?" Tatsuki was looking serious as they walked to the elevator.

"But why? He's nice enough. I'm kind of fond of him actually."

"Now that's intriguing! Since when did you have the hots for _him?"_

"Aw, c'mon. I never meant it like that. He's just...kind of nice you know. I've never really had good friends before. Especially a boy. You moved here last year right? What's he like?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. You're infatuated with a guy."

"No I am not! How could I possibly be infatuated? It's only been 5 days here! Not even a week. Plus he's just a-"

"Cut the crap Kuchiki alright? I know it. You're always bumping into him. You're following him right?"

"If I did Toushiro would've had something to say about it. Hey by the way does Ichigo have a date?"

"Rukia…did you eat sugar again?"

"Why? I ate the leftovers of Inoue's cakes. So does he have a date? Orihime told me that people without a date are called losers."

"Just ignore it. It's just something people say to _make _people get dates. Now come on. Admit it. You're besotted with Ichigo."

"No I am not. I just want a friend as trustable like you and Toushiro, ok? He seems like one. And I need a date too!"

"You've never been in love have you?"

"Stop it Tatsuki. I am not in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. I promise."

"Who's in love with Kurosaki?" asked a voice laughingly from behind. The lifts doors opened. It was Ichigo, and Hirako. They'd followed after the tiny plight they'd faced.

Oops.

They all quickly entered the lift. Oops. Oops. Oops.

"Um, it was just something Tatsuki said…"

"Haha." He just…_laughed?_

Tatsuki stomped on Rukia's foot. She made a face at her as if to say, _'You idiot!'_

"I was just kidding around, Ichigo." Tatsuki said lamely.

"Sure." He chewed his lower lip. As the lift opened, all four of them poured out of it as soon as possible.

"Hey Rukia, what's the deal with Madison?" Hirako asked expressionlessly.

"Dunno. She's just developed a kind of prejudice towards me."

"Prejudice?" Hirako raised his left eyebrow.

Ichigo smiled smugly. "Sure, prejudice. I bet Rukia knows the meaning of it."

Her cheeks flamed a little. "Um…Its uh.."

Then Tatsuki gave her a wink. Then Rukia tried to continue. "Um….I'm getting a lot of unnecessary stuff to my min. Let me finds the exact words." She paused for a moment, and said, "A preconceived opinion that is not based on reason or actual experience."

"See Hirako? I bet she's some sort of genius.e her another wink, this time smiling broadly." He ga Ok good night guys! It's late and I don't think we're allowed to mingle at this time of night. See ya! An be careful."

With that he disappeared to the boys section of the building.

Hirako told Tatsuki to look after Rukia and left.

Rukia stared at the floor a little.

"Genius huh…that's a second compliment…" Rukia mumbled to herself.

"What's that?" asked Tatsuki as they walked towards their room.

"Nothing." And they quickly started eating the food they'd bought from the cafeteria earlier after a quick re-heat.

They didn't know that eight faces were watching them the whole time. Eight faces that checked which floor they'd gotten of to by the lift and quickly followed.

"I will definitely give her the shock of her life at the dinner party. Just wait and see. Ichigo, just wait, you'll see how empty-headed she actually is. Just wait an see." Madison chuckled to herself. While her two cronies snickered along with her.

A/N: ** I know, I know. Lame chapter… I only got an idea after writing this. I haven't planned the future events much yet. Just a little. Planning is just not my thing. Thanks to all again!**

No more cupcakes for this chapter. Not until Sapphir3 pays me back. :P (Anything sweet like a dessert qould do. As long as its got no banana. Cos I hate bananas)

Oh and hey, I'll be checking out every reviewers profile and see whether they write bleach fictions! Those people expect reviews to appear on their stories soon!

Please R&R!

If anything doesn't make sense please tell meh. I'll replace the Chappies immediately ASAP. Have a good holiday. (SUNDAY)

Oh yeah gimme your FACEBOOK ID's people! :D


	7. Date or NO date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations, or ideas. I am looking forward to watching the 3rd movie soon, and the trailer had me almost in tears because it's got my favorite scene in it. "I am not "Soul Reaper/Shinigami/Death god/, my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki..." an blablabla.......RUNS AWAY FROM INNERVOICE!**

**InnerVoice: **Zaraaaaa! Wait! WAIT! don't leave me! PLEASE! I beg of you!

**ME:** See ya! *waves like a maniac*

**InnerVoice: ***sniffle*

**Chapter 7-**

"Good morning Toushiro! So how's your dad? Are you really not coming back for the dinner night thing? Or do I have to go dateless? Seriously I want to know whether I can go with someone else or not!"

"Relax. I'm not coming any sooner than I've planned. Now be careful. Make sure you're always around many friends. Especially people you know. I think you should join with Keigo and Orihime too."

"You mean Ichigo's gang? Yeah Tatsuki knows somewhat about them, and she's also good friends with Orihime. Don't worry I'll be okay. Seems like Ichigo knows Hirako. Are they next door to each other?" She looked at Tatsuki.

"Oh well. Are you sure you've got no problems? Anyone bothering you lately?"

"Well...the Madison girl..." then she explained her small row of _almost _commotion and how she was saved by Hirako and Ichigo.

"Rukia...whatever you do, just don't get too close to him. Kurosaki's not one to be so serious about."

"I don't understand..." Rukia had a million questions entering her tiny head.

"Hey I have to go. Looks like dads woken up. Talk to you later."

With a _click _he'd cut the call before she could even say bye. '_I wonder what grudge he has against Ichigo.'_

"Hey Tatsuki. Um, is Toushiro like some enemy of Ichigo's?"

She looked at her quizzically. "Huh? How can they be? Well Toushiro may not like him, but Ichigo has never acted strangely in front of him. I don't think they are. And i think they just met in person for the record."

"Really? But why did he just say that...?"

"Say what?" Tatsuki lifted her head from a book that said, 'Meditation for the Ninja.'

"He told me just before hanging up that Kurosaki isn't one I should be serious about. What does that mean?"

"Maybe he's following my theory. I told you not to go running after him too you know."

"But do you think it's that of is he just jealous?"

"Toushiro has had a love crisis before. I've heard from my dad once that he thinks that it broke Toushiro's heart so bad he'd never try it again. Seriously. Well he didn't tell me to tell you the truth. I kind of heard. I swear I wasn't eavesdropping!"

"Wow. That must e hard on him. That explains the rarity of his smiles." Rukia looked painfully at Tatsuki who popped another question.

"Well then. How come you're so 'Ichigo' these days. I thought you hated boys."

"They're not as bad as I'd classify, even if their ego is just as irritating. Although I think of Ichigo as just a friend. He's nice, and I'll admit he's cute, but he's definitely not my type."

"Oh ha ha. What would a girl who's never actually been in love know about guy _types?"_ Tatsuki laughed.

"Well I know my type when I see one. Plus my sister...she...died knowing her only partner never loved her in the first place. I don't want that to happen to me. If a guy is involved, all it will bring is plain trouble."

"Your sister? I never knew you had one."

The balcony of their room door was open, and the sunlight streamed into the room near the balcony. The wind blew as Rukia put her cell phone in her pocket and walked near there.

"How can people really know of someone that died already? How can they? Life was never fair. Pick up something you love, and then the doom follows. My sister's life taught me that." Rukia continued while looking at the sky, its light comparatively blinding her eyes, which forced her violet pupils to be closed. "My brother said he loved her. Until he came into our lives everything changed. Before that we both lived in so much freedom. But I can never go against my brother. He told me that he loved my sister. And my sister made him promise to look after _me_ as a_ sister_. We all had black hair and he brought me to the family. I was actually Ruka. Ruka Raiden. I hated my real name so much even if I loved my last name. Luckily I got a chance to change it. After my sister died...I finally got to change it. Nii-sama isn't a real brother of mine. It was my sister's wish. Nii-sama...he never loved her. This was kept a secret from me. I don't know why I'm telling you all this but I really needed to talk to someone."

Rukia was trying to blink back tears. "I haven't really cried about this in such a long time. God, this feels so strange."

"I..." Tatsuki looked horrified. "You're not a real _biological_ sister of Byakuya? You're just the sister of..._your _sister who was in love with your brother...I mean unreal brother...Wow this is so messed up. I'm sorry to ask but would you mind letting me know why your brother even was with your sister?"

"Her name is Hisana. She... I don't really know what happened; I saw them arguing one day. She kept telling him he never loved her. But Nii-sama had a real guilty look on his face and kept saying he did love her..." Rukia was sniffling a bit now. Her nose had turned a cute shade of pink.

"Then...the next morning I she wanted to sleep in my room. We shared the same bed for one night. She cried so hard. She kept telling me not to fall dangerously in love. She said she never would. I will keep that promise for as long as I live. She was so stricken that night...she got a heart attack while asleep. The next morning..." Tatsuki had come near Rukia and told her to stop.

"I've heard enough. It's okay to cry." She put an arm on her shoulder. "Now Rukia. Listen to me. I think your sister is trying to tell you something. She told you not to fall _dangerously _in love didn't she? That means, that if you ever fall in love, you should make sure that when you do it wouldn't cause you any harm. I'm dead sure. And your bro- I mean Byakuya...maybe they both had a small misunderstanding. Maybe Hisana saw something that made her believe that he didn't love her. I'm pretty damn sure he did lover her because he wouldn't have looked after his lover's little sister if he didn't."

Rukia's face brightened a teeny bit. "Come to think of it...you're probably right Tatsuki. How am I supposed to thank you for making me realize such a simple thing?"

"It's not simple to a person blinded by sadness. You need to talk to someone you trust about things. It'll make you realize even more. Now stop crying like a baby and we better go and find some new clothes to wear!"

The raven-haired girl looked at Tatsuki as if she was insane. "Are we allowed shopping?"

"8th form buildings' is allowed. We can't go far away from the district though. There's a limit. We're still 15 and our parents wouldn't approve of going to far places in short notice. Well some of us. Plus don't worry; we've got lots of police patrolling the place on weekends. To make things easier, you got a bodyguard! Hirako and me!"

"Fine. But I don't like shopping." Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't either. But we need to find something to wear don't we?"

"Wear? But...I think I already have...hey wait I'll check this bag. It's got lots of formal clothing I've previously worn."

"I am so not wearing a dress."

"Then what are you going to wear?" Rukia looked a her curiously.

"I could go as a guy. I mean, a tuxedo is just the thing!" they both laughed.

Rukia started digging her big bag and grabbed a few dresses out. She held a silvery strapless dress and showed it to Tatsuki who practically yelled. "WHAT IS THIS? SEQUIN CLOTH?"

"Um...beads. And don't freak out. It's not crystal. They look like it."

"Wow, this must have cost a million..!"

"I don't know. My brother gave it to me. I've got more." She latched out a similar dress which did have straps but bluish crystal-looking beads.

"I don't think you need to go shopping Rukia."

"Really? YAY!"

"But you'll have to tolerate Hirako all day. Now call him. The shops close at 3:00pm here for a break. It's a stupid rule really but still. Me and Orihime will go. I think she'll have the rest of needy stuff."

"Whatever. I don't like him."

"Then you like Ichigo?" Tatsuki lifted one eyebrow.

"CUT IT OUT! Before people start rumoring around about stuff that isn't true, I would be more than happy to glue your mouth and put duct tape on it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go man hunting."

"Man hunting?"

"Yes. I don't want to be a loser like how Orihime said, unlike you." With that, she walked out of the room in search of an eligible date. One mistake though, she isn't allowed to go anywhere _alone. _She could hear an furious Tatsuki yelling back in the room, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT?"

She walked away smiling to herself, not really knowing where she was going. Walking, was something she loved to do, and driving, was something she detested. Walking back and forth in the hallway wouldn't have helped, but maybe she could go check on Orihime.

She came up to Orihime's room and knocked. But there was no reply. Figuring that Orihime was in the prefects' office of the floor, she walked up to the room next to hers and knocked. However, a male voice answered. "Come in."

She opened the door, to find Ichigo, sitting in the office chair comfortably as ever, holding a small clipboard. "Oh, hey um...is Orihime around?" Rukia twinkled a smile at him.

"Uh...w-what?" he looked at her with a staggered expression.

"Orihime."

"Oh, right. She's gone out I think. Maybe she's in her room now?"

"No, she is not. So this means she's out huh. Oh well..." she turned around to face the door.

"Hey Rukia..." Ichigo's voice had a tone which was inviting her to stay for a few more seconds.

"I've heard your best friend Toushiro has made an emergency journey for the weekend."

"Yeah. What of it?" Rukia looked at him again, but this time her face was full of adorable wonder.

"I..Well. I just wanted to ask, whether the great Kuchiki girl is _dateless _or not" he grinned at her.

"Oh...yeah. I guess I am." Rukia's mind was racing. '_Ask me out already if that's what you wanted to know.'_

"Yeah, I was just checking. Nothing special. I got to get to work. I am not free today at all. See you at the dinner thing tomorrow."

"Oh...see you later too..." The dainty girl made her way out of the office and closed the door, to face Orihime who gave her a small shock. "Oh, you surprised me."

"Did Kurosaki-kun just ask you out?"

"No. He asked me if I was dateless."

"Oh...so what are you doing in there anyway?"

"I was looking for you. Want to go out with me? I'm searching for a date."

"Looks like for the time being, I'll have to be yours!" Orihime beamed and laughed.

"C'mon. You were the one who said that _datelessness _meant heading to Loserville?"

"_Oh..._then let's go!"

_After hours of searching the vicinity..._

"I'm never getting a date! This forms completely drained! I'd better check Toushiro's flight all the way back. Or I'll be loser of the grade..."

"Oh god. Stop your insistent whining!"

They were standing near the fountain, thinking about what to do when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey there girls. What are you doing outside here?"

They both looked up to see a handsome guy with spiky black hair.

"We were just thinking about the dinner thing. And you are?" Orihime asked politely.

"Shiba Torio. I am also in 8th form."

"You know which form we're in?" Rukia asked him persistently.

"Oh...err yeah. I've seen you guys quite a lot. And I know Orihime too. I came to this school 2 years back. We've known each other for some time. So, who are you?" he gave Rukia one of those I-am-really-hot-just-fall-for-me-already smiles even if she didn't know it.

"Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh...Kuchiki eh? You look pretty familiar to me in some way. By any chance were you on TV?" he flashed another smile. Although they didn't know it was a devilish one.

"I don't know how you could think of such a thing. Whatever, me and Orihime were about to-"

He interjected. "So you're going to the dinner night thing?"

Orihime looked up and happily said, "Of course! Why don't you take Miss Kuchiki, if you're not going with anyone?"

"That'd be great! See ya tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow night okay?"

"O-oh. O-okay..."

"See ya!" and he ran off.

"His name was Shiba what?" asked Rukia madly at Orihime.

"Shiba Shiba Torio!" Orihime beamed. "Oh, c'mon! You got a date! Don't sweat it. Now all we need to so is test the make-up, clothes....did you buy clothes?!"

Rukia groaned. "Of course I didn't. Now let's go already. This place is hot."

"But-"

"I have the freaking clothes. I don't need to buy."

"Ok..." Orihime was a little confused. Kuchiki Rukia wasn't like normal girls.

_Back in the room...._

"Rukia you do realized, in your state you committed- err nothing. Um...cute dress Orihime."

Ruka was confused at the sudden reaction of Tatsuki. If she didn't want to say anything about it, it was probably because Orihime was in the room.

"I got a date Tatsuki. Seems like you're the only one who hasn't got a da-ATE!" Rukia emphasized.

"Wow. I honestly would like to see who this guy is. Meh. I'm pretty sure it's Ichigo. Last time I asked him, he said he didn't have a date."

"It's not Ichigo."

"Wha? Then _who?" _

Orihime chimed in. "It's Torio! Remember Torio?"

"Oh, that bastard. You sure about him Rukia?"

"Umm...yeah. At least I'm not a sore loser."

"Shut up about the loser thing already." Tatsuki's face was a little red with madness.

"Fine."

"_Fine!"_

"FINE"

Little did they not know this time that everything was going according to Madison's plan.

"I'll get that slut. I will totally ruin her first date. I know who you are Kuchiki Rukia. I know very well who you are. And before everyone finds out, let's just say, I'll enjoy afflicting you with my techniques of torment." She giggled hypocritically along with everyone else.

**(A/N: It's pretty late in the Maldives, plus it's our school holidays. Though I do have a sleep time curfew. I have uploaded this without proof-reading. So I am guessing there are a gazillion mistakes. Please ignore them PLEASE. I will wake up tomorrow and replace it. I just wanted to update soon. Plus its Eid Day today so I was hell busy. **

***Runs off to get shuteye while admiring all the collected spice under my bed***

**Please READ & REVIEW. **

**If you want me to check out your profile, I'll be more than happy to. **

***Cough* If you write IchiRuki stories that is.**


	8. The Evil Manoeuvre, a Success?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations, or ideas. I do not own the song "I'll Be" by EDWIN MCCAIN. Apparently, InnerVoice will give me a nightmare if I post something about KT so I'll shut up for what I usually go on about. (He/She doesn't know what KT is)**

**InnerVoice: **You mean I don't know what **K**night **T**emplar is?

**ME: **What the hell is _that?_

**Chapter 8 – **The Evil Manoeuvre, a Success?

"Els_**è**_ve Conditioner, Nutri-gloss Intensive Shine Mask for dull hair. I use it everyday on my hair." Orihime fluffed her hair at Rukia.

"Oh. But I don't need to…my hair is-" Orihime stopped Rukia's protest.

"No! I am not letting you escape. Now hurry to the bathroom, and after you've finished washing yourself and your hair with normal shampoo just wear a bikini, then sit in the tub, and call me." She talked pretty firmly which made Rukia to think. '_Fine, madam.'_

"But I don't have a bikini." Orihime upon hearing this ran off to get one from her room, while Rukia stood open-mouthed in her room not knowing how to get out of this one. She sighed in defeat. '_Where the hell was Tatsuki?_'

After she lightly washed her and her hair as Orihime instructed, she sat in the bath and called Orihime.

"You take only ten minutes to wash? That's fast." Orihime took the pink tub she'd shown her and opened the lid. Inside, its contents were also _pink._

"I don't like spending time in toilets."

"I love spending time in the bath! I'm surprised this coming from the rich girl."

"Orihime, just remember not to call me that okay? I don't like being the rich girl."

"Sorry about that." She scooped some of the conditioner with her index finger, and started applying it all on the raven hair.

"Hey, is the Torio guy really safe? I don't even know him."

"I do. At least you can get to know him in the after party thing. He is a bit weird, but he seemed nice right?"

"I don't know, he gives me a really bad feeling."

Orihime dissolved into laughter. "You're imagining it."

"I sure hope that's the case."

Suddenly, they heard voices. The room door opened and in came Tatsuki with someone. Only Rukia had no idea who it was because Orihime and her _conditioner tub_ were out of the toilet within seconds. All Rukia could hear was Orihime's squeaky voice say, "Um, sorry about that. Kuchiki-san is taking a bath."

She could hear Tatsuki's voice audibly as usual. "What? She was just about to enter the bath when I left!" Rukia heard a chuckle of a male voice. Mortified, she quickly washed her hair and came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, hey where'd you go Tatsuki?"

"To see Ichigo. Who is over here by the way." She looked at him but could not smile. After all she was wearing the shortest shorts ever possible. Even though her T-shirt was long sleeved. It wasn't that big a deal, but to Kuchiki Rukia, being taught the ways of "etiquette" in life, it _was_.

Blushing nervously not knowing why, she hastened towards her bed which was luckily quite neat. Though she noticed a pair of her pink underwear which had a chappy bunny on it. _'Luckily?'_

"Hey there genius."

"Hi ginger head." Rukia was smirking and held in all her laughter. Although, Orihime was already laughing, while Tatsuki just smirked.

"So, I hear you have a date now."

"Oh. And I haven't heard whether you have one or not."

"I don't." Orihime looked somewhat surprised and Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Rukia gave him a big, "Oh."

"I'd rather just hand in there. Dance with whoever who's got no partner. That's more of my style." Ichigo grinned.

"That's nice. At least some people won't be left out. They have to sacrfice the ginger head for happiness..."

"Don't call me that. Since when did you name me ginger?" he shook his head at her. "Now I am going to go have a look at the preparations. By the way who's your date?"

"Oh it's just…Torio right Orihime?" Rukia said unsurely. She had hardly thought about Torio, which made it even harder to remember his name.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He didn't say anything but just, "Bye. And be careful. And by the way could you give Rukia my cell number?" Ichigo was a little moved by the fact that she didn't really seem to remember her very own date's name.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya."

He closed the door behind him and went to check on the hall that was probably full of decorations.

"Hey Tatsuki what were you doing with Ichigo?" asked Rukia inquisitively.

"I just met him while I went for a walk. It was so boring here watching you guys worry about make-up. And don't worry I'm not dating him."

"I never said you were. And it's not as if it concerns me anyway." As Rukia said this, Orihime and Tatsuki snickered. Only they received a death glare from Rukia. She can be scary at times, even though she's as timid as a ladybird.

__________Later at 6:45pm after all the make-up and dressing up with added disasters___________

Rukia couldn't stop giggling at herself while turning around in front of her small dressing table. She'd choses the turquoise-blue dress which she'd also worn to a formal event. It did cover her knees, and most of her chest. She was following her very own strictly _no-cleavage_ rule. "I've never felt this alive before! This dinner night must be interesting."

"No, its not. It'll be really boring but you get to eat and share one dance with your date, or whoever you want."

They walked out of the room, leaving the door open. "You're so glittery Rukia! It suits you."

"Hmm…I hope I don't accidentally eat meat."

"Oh don't worry. I made sure Uryuu-kun put that Caesar salad thing on the menu. And I think they'll have Japanese salad." She tugged her sleeve of her rose-pink halter dress.

"Does it have eggs? Caesar salad has eggs!" Rukia said a clearly.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry!" Orihime gasped.

"It's okay. They still have Japanese salad." Rukia smiled. "Its fine, I'll grab something to eat later."

"Are you absolutely sure about this Kuchiki-san?" Orihime was really panicked.

"Sure! It's already 7:00pm! I'm getting so tense!"

"Wow…your first date?"

"Duh. She won't be acting this way if otherwise." Tatsuki, who had obviously no choice but to wear a dress came out of the room with her keys and locked the door. She wore a plain and not so complicated dress that did, to a lot of people's disappointment, cover her knees. And it had long sleeves reaching her knuckles! She was wearing her Converse sneakers, but its shoelace was black, making it a completely black shoe, except the tiny star near the heel.

"So, let's go and wait near the fountain like Torio said!"

"Yeah."

_15 minutes later_______________________________________

"I wonder when Torio is coming." Rukia now found it easy to remember his name. '_Somehow, I don't feel right about this.'_

"Kuchiki-san, you'll love the after party type of thing! I saw them decorating!"

"Really? I can't wait to see it. Oh, and Orihime? Can you please call me Rukia? I don't like that name Kuchiki."

"Sorry Kuchi- I mean San! No I mean Rukia…"

"Orihime, why do you have to be smart and at the same time fish-brained?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked continuing in the same squeaky voice.

"Hey guys!" yelled the bubbly Keigo. "So Kuchiki-san! Where's your prince?"

"Hey knock it off Asano! You don't have to go yelling around you know."

"S-sorry." He trembled a little bit. Suddenly another male voice said.

"So you're the Rukia everyone is talking about. Hi, I'm Mizuiro. It's a great honor to meet you Princess Rukia."

"Princess? She's no princess!" Tatsuki said aloud.

"She sure looks like one." They all turned away from the fountain to find Ichigo looking as smart as ever. Although all the guys were wearing tuxedos. "Hey Rukia. Nice outfit." He winked at her and walked off away with the usual grumpy/bubbly Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Bye princess Rukia." Mizuiro smiled.

"Eh…bye Mizuiro."

"Sheesh. People really know how to worship!"

"He is kind of right you know. I think Kuchiki…" Then Rukia gave a weird look, and Orihime remembered. "I mean Rukia, looks just like a little princess."

"Hey Rukia. It's me Torio."

She turned around to find Torio smiling back at her. Only, there was a girl standing beside him. Well more than beside. She was hugging his right arm into her chest. And the girl happened to be none other than Madison McKenzie, _the evil witch barbie_.

"Hello Kuchiki. I heard Torio was taking to the dinner night. Right Tory?"

"Yeah he is supposed to…" Rukia couldn't understand. Why in the world would Madison be latching on Torio's arm so much like that? Wasn't he her date?

"Yeah well c'mon. Let's go." He didn't even let go of Madison. Orihime had already gone with Ishida who'd just come and gone with her.

Tatsuki, the only one around was brave enough to ask. "Why aren't you escorting her Torio? Isn't she your date? And why is Madison with you?"

"Rukia? My _date?"_ he looked back at acting as if he didn't know what she meant. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I think you're mistaken. I said I'll take Rukia with me, but I'm _going _with Madison."

"But we even said if you weren't going with anyone!" Rukia shrieked.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I didn't understand-"

"YOU VERY WELL DID UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING YOU FREAKING BASTARD! GO GET A LIFE RATHER THAN PLAYING YOUR GAME CALLED "PLAYBOY" WITH SOMEONE MORE PERVERTED LIKE THAT BARBIE YOU'RE STICKING ON!" screamed Tatsuki.

Rukia stood still. Timeless. Her mind couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was being recorded in her head with that amazing memory of hers, but it still didn't click her mind entirely until moments of silence.

"YOU LITTLE-" and he said a lot of swear words that I dare not speak of. "You're the idiots who don't understand plain English! I said I'll _take _her, and I'm _going _with Madison. CAPEESH?" he questioned. A lot of people gasped. Ichigo and Ishida came running with Keigo and Mizuiro trailing along behind them.

"THIS IS YOUR FREAKING PLAN! YOU WANTED TO RUIN THIS FOR RUKIA! YOU!" she tried to lunge at him but Ichigo an Ishida held onto her arms from both sides with all their might.

She only got a punch on his shoulder, which made Madison scream. He wasn't bruised at all but he yelled, "She tried t kill me! She tried to-!" but Madison dragged him away to spare their almost humiliation.

Seconds later, Rukia, struck with sudden shock and pain, her vision fading to black, fell to the floor.

Tatsuki broke free from the two males grip and yelled, "RUKIA!" and ran over to take the tiny girl. Ichigo hurried over and helped make her sit up. Tatsuki patted her face. "RUKIA! Wake up!" she didn't budge.

"DAMN!"

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"She's fainted. I'll explain everything to you at the nurse's office. Come with me. Carry her quick. We need to get to the first floor."

Orihime tried to follow but Tatsuki told her to go with Ishida and not to worry. She said that Rukia is in no danger of any sort, and that she would get her a better date no matter what.

_Half an hour later_________________

Rukia's eyes flew open to the sound of a whistle. She got up quickly and gasped the words, "Wha! Madison? Torio? Where am I?"

"Oi! She's awake!" Ichigo looked at her.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki said loudly. "How are you?" she got up from her chair and came over to her.

"I feel perfectly normal. What have we all missed?"

Ichigo started talking. "Well the speech is over, now the dinner is starting. Few minutes later the music will start."

"Let's go then!" she yelled getting off the bed slowly and carefully making sure that her skirt did not show between her legs as Ichigo was right in front of her.

"Not until you take this tablet!" came a squeaky Orihime-ish voice. It was just the nurse. She handed the tablet to Rukia. Before the nurse could give Rukia the glass of water in her hand Rukia gulped them down. "Now take it easy young woman. You'll need water with that." Although Rukia tried to refuse.

Ichigo pointed at the glass and said, "Rukia, she's serious. If you don't drink water after medicine, a few minutes later when it starts to work you'll feel like puking."

She quickly took the water and gulped it down too. "Since when were you such an expert on medicine?"

"My dad runs a clinic back at home. Now she can go right miss? I don't believe she'll have any problems."

"Yes. Well Kurosaki-san since you have a clinic in your house I think I'll recommend you to stay with Rukia. After all she doesn't even have a date by the story I just heard. Poor you." She poked Rukia on the shoulder. "Don't waste any more time here! Go!"

_At the school's humongous hall________

Before the three of them entered Tatsuki looked at the sad looking Rukia. Then she winked at Ichigo and quickly entered the hall and hurried away. _'My wish finally came true.'_

"Hey Rukia, remember I told you I'd be around for someone that didn't have a date? Why don't you let me be yours tonight."

She remembered what Toushiro had said. So she tried to avoid the subject. "You don't need to try to make me happy. It's ok."

"It's not ok. And I will be your date. Whether you like it or not, Shrimp."

"Whatever, ginger." They both looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. Rukia, upon forgetting Toushiro's plea, walked with Ichigo, into the hall, hand in hand. All the people they passed, stared at Rukia and Ichigo.

While they both spotted the rest of the group, Keigo was the first to ask, "Kuchiki-san! I want to be your date!" he walked up to her. Noticing Ichigo's hand was locked with hers, he quickly took the message and walked near Mizuiro.

"Hey Kuchiki…I mean Rukia! How are you feeling?" Orihime came over to her.

"I'm fine Orihime. Nothing much happened to me."

"We'll be kicking those people's butts next!" said Tatsuki.

"You don't have to Tatsuki. I don't care."

"Well I do. I care like hell."

Suddenly the music started. A soft guitar tune than made almost everyone get goose bumps. Everyone realized it was the time to do the usual dance. This was the moment everyone had waited for. The song, whether it was romantic, or even if it represented friendship, nobody cared. Everyone was hastening to the centre of the huge hall, which was for now, a dance floor. Even Tatsuki had a sudden partner, Keigo, who she'd been together with in dance lessons. She hadn't minded though to Rukia's surprise.

"Rukia? You want to dance or eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Dance of course!" she tugged his arm automatically. Realizing what she'd done her cheeks flamed a little. Ichigo, understanding the circumstances of her hesitation, quickly walked over to where everyone was dancing. He put his hands where they belonged, the normal slow dance everyone had practiced.

"This isn't your first real dance is it? Other than the practices…"

"It may not be, but it definitely will be the best." She smiled cheekily at him.

Ichigo, upon noticing her bright face, turned as red as…a strawberry?

Ichigo couldn't hold the furrowing eyebrows anymore. They'd come undone and he looked into her eyes and couldn't stop smiling as the musician started singing.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

Rukia thought, _'I know this song.' _Ichigo seemed to be lip synching it a little. Upon noticing Rukia's gaze, he stopped. They _both_ knew this song.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

"You know this song too?" Rukia mouthed. He nodded. She then mouthed again, "Thanks Ichigo."

Rukia hardly heard the rest of the song. The only words that rang in her head were, "_I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Rukia admits that as the song ended it was just a natural reaction. _Just a natural reaction._

As the last strand of the guitar was plucked, Rukia hugged Ichigo, but ended it very quickly. His face turned red as usual, but it was oblivious to Rukia. _'Just a natural reaction.'_ She placed a soft and quick kiss on his cheek and said slowly, "I don't know how much this means to me. This is almost the best night of my life, because I've never had any!"

Ichigo couldn't say a word. Was he guilty? For not pushing Torio soon enough? He'd known that something might've happened but he just didn't want to get involved with her business. Why must he feel guilty? It's only been a week after all. He'd just met her. But the attraction had grown without him knowing. His crush could not be denied, but he wasn't sure about the term that all the fools used, "love." He'd started shaking a little.

He didn't end up saying anything. He only smiled. To his utter luck, Tatsuki came and interrupted the inexorable moment.

"Hey guys. Everyone's heading to the party. C'mon! It'll be fun. Plus you've got Ichigo. You'll be safe."

"Speaking of the devil." Rukia knew Ichigo was meaning the word "safe." Three of them saw the Head Girl of the building talking to the form supervisor. After finishing her talk, she came walking towards the door, passing them too. She glared at Rukia, who Ichigo was now having his arm protectively on his shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at her, and walked off.

"The nerve of her!" Ichigo said in an inaudible voice.

"Whatever. Ichigo! C'mon!" and Rukia ran out the hall where Madison had disappeared.

Before Ichigo could run Tatsuki held his hand. He asked furious at the moment, "What?"

"You love her don't you?"

**A/N: I had fun writing this! Lol. This was an idea I got from some movie. I don't remember which though. I was a long time ago. **

**Ok…it's time for me to turn off the lights and sleep. Even InnerVoice hasn't been up today while I typed the rest. What a slacker.**

**Please read and REVIEW!**

**And I want your Facebook ID's people! You can PM it to me! And MSN hotmail too. I want to share your thoughts about the story a little more! (You don't have to give it if you're not wanting to)**

**Thanks to each and every reviewer! *Expects all the spice to arrive.***


	9. Ferocious Tigers & Mad Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. And I don't imagine on doing that even if Tite Kubo hands the story to me, because I would know everything that happens in the story. (Which wouldn't be so interesting anyway).**

**InnerVoice: **You know, the title of this story has something to do with me doesn't it. I mean you named me "InnerVoice" and it says Innermost Identity.

**ME: **What? I have no idea what you're talking about.

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon: **Yeah, just shut up already. I mean, I wanna see Madison die! *furrows eyebrows*

**angelic93: **Start the show already! *waves hand at everyone*

**Sapphir3: **Get on with the story or I'll be owning all the popcorn! *sweatdrop*

**Assault Godzilla: **You guys need therapy. Seriously. *folds arms*

**ME: ***Hands over the popcorn to everyone*

**TheRottenStrawberry: **Sweet popcorn? Or salt?

**hisanachan: **Both. *bites more popcorn*

**IchiRuki-Fangirl: **It's about time. *crunch crunch* Yay!

**Chapter 9 –Ferocious Tigers, and 1****st**** Competition**

Rukia looked at her watch. 7:30pm. After all classes they'd been called up after dinner, for a special team meeting. Toushiro, had arrived, and was in the same group as Rukia was. Ichigo was one of the heads running the group.

"I'll mark the register now." Renji took the green clipboard from Ichigo and started calling out everyone's names of the group.

"Hey Toushiro, I've been waiting to ask all day. Hows your dad?" Rukia looked at him nervously.

"He's not in that good condition. It must be all that salt he's eating."

"Oh, that's too bad. But I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry." She gave his hand a squeeze. Even though she didn't know what was really going on. "I missed you, you know."

"Toushiro..." Renji didn't read the rest of his name.

Toushiro raised his hand. Renji just put a tick, and carried on. He then turned to Rukia and said, "Yeah, must've been hard with Hirako around."

"Ugh. He's really weird. Oh and the other guard didn't even tell me his name. I hardly saw him."

"That's his job. He doesn't converse much. And his main point is stealth."

"I see." Rukia was deep in thought about all the people that had been set out to protect her. _'I hope I don't screw up.'_

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Here!" and she raised her hand.

"Kurosaki, I'm ticking your name or are you going to go?"

"Of course I'm staying. Tick my name now would ya?" he grabbed the pen from Renji and ticked his own name. A few of the girls started whispering.

"Hey Ichigo! Are you a fast runner?"

His eyes furrowed a little dangerously. He looked pretty irritated. But not exactly the _pissed-off-orange-haired-dude._ "Why do you ask?" he said into the crowd of girls not knowing who popped the question.

"Um...nothing. Just a random question. Whatever." She giggled stupidly. Everyone was curious about that girl now. She had blonde hair that reached her knees. Ichigo looked like she'd wasted too much of his breath. Now that's the _pissed-of-orange-haired-dude._

Renji started his speech. "Shut up everyone. Now all of you listen carefully. This school has a building for every single form. Now our form building, will not be competing with the other forms. Last night, as might have noticed, only our form students were present in the dance."

Suddenly, a spiky haired boy who happened to be Torio yelled. "Stop stating the obvious, just get to the point!"

Renji, looking more pissed than Ichigo, stood up on the small deck-like stage next to Ichigo. "I said shut your traps! Kaien, I've told you not to yell at your leader."

'_Kaien?' _now Rukia was confused. _'But that's Torio!'_

The spiky-haired boy then looked away and said, "Whatever."

Ichigo had noticed the tension between him and his group. "How many of you think we're both idiots?"

A few raised their hands. But more like the punk, and delinquents seemed to do so. Including Kaien/Torio.

Ichigo looked at them and said, "Then I recommend you all to leave. If you don't want to help us that's fine. I'd prefer it if all of our group members would be co-operative. I don't give a damn about the number of members we need. It's just a stupid rule to make sure we get a good amount of students in a group. I don't believe in numbers, I believe in those who want to be here. But if you change your mind it's not my choice now is it?"

Kaien/Torio walked out. Three of the idiots who raised their hands disappeared with him from the cafeteria's door.

"Now anyone else who wants to quit the fun?" Renji asked.

There was complete silence. "Now first you need to know that we don't hate you. I want to thank you all for being here. We don't like tension between our teammates. Now listen to what Renji has to stay."

Renji quickly continued his interrupted speech. "Well..err thanks Ichigo. Okay. Now as I said we won't be facing any other forms. It's just our form. But there are a lot of teams. Karakura High is the biggest school in Japan. And the fact that we have a building for each form, also concludes that we have many students. Now any questions so far?"

"Yeah!" one pink haired girl raised her hand. Renji gave her consent and she continued. "Um...what kind of competitions are there?"

"Well there are many that need a lot of talents. The first one is going to test your minds I guess."

"It's a quiz. Similar to an IQ test. Just a normal general knowledge thing." Ichigo said simply. "It's on Friday night, in the hall where we had the school's traditional opening of the competition. 7:30pm."

Suddenly Toushiro winked at Rukia. Then it hit her. _'Wow...maybe I can do this!'_

Then Ichigo said, "Alright, I already have noted a few names. But Renji will be selecting from the rest. Hey Rukia come over here!"

"Uhh..." she looked at Toushiro and started walking from behind the group. Many of them just stared as she made her way. Everyone had seen them both dancing the previous night.

"You're first on my list. Now wait over there until I call everyone's names." He pointed at the chairs on the deck. She nodded and sat down.

'_Wow, he thinks I'm smart? Must be all those classes together..."_

Rukia took a seat on the deck as Ichigo called four more students up. It was the red-haired girl called Chizuru, and the one who'd called her princess, Mizuiro. Then came a black haired and greenish eyed boy who was shorter than Rukia, and also Toushiro. She frowned at him as he sat next to her.

'_Jeez, Ichigo knows people. Maybe in my manga he could be forgetful? He must've observed all the smartypants altogether.'_

"Hi I'm Chizuru! Nice to meet you Rukia!"

"Hey princess Rukia. How are you?" Chizuru gave him a look of jealousy.

Toushiro looked at the black-haired boy. "And you are?"

"Hn." Was all he said. What a _freak._

Then Rukia asked him. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"I'm Ryu. Ulquiorra's son." Rukia's eyes widened, and Toushiro looked at her, his mouth hanging open. She could practically hear his thoughts. '_No fair!'_

He looked smart, but his attitude was like a jerk's.

Ichigo walked up after he had group everyone around Renji, who was busy questioning everyone.

"Now, these are the questions that will be asked. Renji will select the groups." Ichigo took a certain paper and sat down. Ok I'll ask some questions. Now first I want to see some co-operation. Anyone who knows just say the answer, and the others wait while raising hands. On the quiz day there will be a buzzer in front of you to press. Now I'll start asking. How can the age of the tree be determined?

Rukia's hand shot up at once, "By counting the annual growth rings of its stem."

Everyone looked at her strangely. She looked back and said, "What? I learnt it in Environmental Studies. Simple."

Ichigo asked the next question without looking at her. "Name the actor grandfather of Drew Barrymore."

"John." Rukia looked at him.

"Full name _Rukia._"

Then Mizuiro said, "John Barrymore."

"Which is the brightest star?"

All of them said at the same time. "Sirius." Although Chizuru didn't say anything.

"Now that's what I want to see!" Ichigo said. "Now we don't need to go all day right? Today's Monday. Now all we need to do is...well...Chizuru, please read all these magazines. It's got politics, and stuff about celebrities." He took a big bunch of magazines and put it on her lap. "Ryu, you can do the math sums right? Well I've got some questions similarly. Word problems. Try doing them mentally. Mizuiro, you're good at all the subjects so I advise you to go through these quiz questions I came up with and start practicing on how to answer as soon as possible. Rukia..." he paused at her as if he didn't really know what to do with her. "I suggest you read an encyclopaedia."

Toushiro gave him a strange look. Rukia didn't say anything against it and just said, "Fine."

"Toushiro. You can find your own way to study. I don't mind. I know you can do it well."

Toushiro didn't say more than just, "Hn." Sometimes, he too could be a real jerk.

"Now I officially name you as our quiz's leading members. Renji is searching for some reserves, in case one of you can't make it on stage. I'll go help him, and you guys can go now."

Rukia just said "Bye" to Ichigo and he replied to her with a "See you later."

As five of them walked out of the room, Chizuru started the conversation. "Wow, Rukia you must be real smart. I mean, you're going to read an _encyclopaedia?_"

"Yeah, totally boring. I mean you got the interesting bit. Celebrities and all."

"Nah. Hey Ryu...so you're the math geek huh?" and she laughed at him.

"Hn." Man, he was just like Toushiro. A little bit.

Mizuiro broke the weirdness, "Well, I guess I'm the main part eh? I wonder which of us gets to answer random questions separately. In the third round only one of us has to answer all the questions asked by the judges."

Toushiro wondered a little, and Rukia shivered. The silence amongst them spoke of only one word, 'Competition.'

They all parted during the lift ride all the way up. No one had said word after what Mizuiro had said.

As Rukia, Toushiro and Chizuru walked up on the same floor she said, it'll be 8:30 soon. Make sure your safely off this side of the building or..."

"Or I'll be rewarded with a punishment. I couldn't care less anyway." Toushiro gave her a glare as he and Rukia walked into her room after unlocking the door. Rukia gave her an apologetic look and closed the door.

"What's with the grumpy attitude Toushiro? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing at all. I just wanted to give you the maths sum solutions. Here."

"Thanks." She looked at the emotionless turquoise eyes and took them from him, then sat on her bed.

"So who was your math partner in the weekend..?" he asked.

"No one. I just assisted Tatsuki."

"So you're getting pretty good at it huh? You're a fast learner." He complimented her.

"Is it me or did Toushiro Hitsugaya just compliment me? What's gotten into you? Do you have AIDS? Or maybe it's cancer."

"Shut up. Uhh...I mean...nothing. Look just don't worry about me ok? I have my own problems to worry about. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what?" she asked wonderingly.

"For telling you to shut up. I'll wait until Tatsuki comes. Wouldn't take too long for her to get back before 8:30."

"Yeah." She took out her electronic encylopedia.

"Are you seriously going to read it?"

"No. I'll just borrow one from the library. I prefer books with pictures. That way it'll be easier to remember my kind of memory. For tonight I'll read from this." She opened it like a small laptop. It was her Britannica dictionary and encyclopaedia given to her by Byakuya.

"Nii-sama gave it to me. It's pretty useful."

"Rukia, I know Ichigo is going to choose you to be the lead in the Quiz competition. I just know it."

"I don't mind. It's fine."

"Rukia-"

The click of a key was followed by the door opening. "Toushiro. Just go. I need to talk to Rukia about something."

He just got up without a word and went. "What?" asked Rukia looking at Toushiro leaving. She quickly said a "Goodnight Toushiro."

Orihime also came in the room and closed the door as Toushiro went out. He gave one glance and walked away. Orihime hurriedly asked first, "What did Kurosaki-kun say? He's in your group right?"

Both of them stared at her. "What is this to be so important?"

"Duh. You're the gossip of the week. Everyone stared at you guys at the dance. And that's not all, today Mizuiro was the one to tell me that you kissed him on the cheek! How come I didn't know this?" Tatsuki asked looking pretty annoyed.

Orihime then joined, "Tatsuki! That's mean!"

"I didn't ask you Orihime."

"Well I did. So what? I was nothing more than a friendly gesture. Voila!" Rukia clasped her hands together. "Case closed!"

"But everyone's wondering now whether you're like hooked up with him. Even I had my doubts!"

"GUYS! I am not after him ok? By the way..."

"Don't change the topic! We will dig in as much as we like."

"No seriously! Today that Torio was in our group. And Renji called him Kaien."

"Oh...that." Tatsuki laughed. "Yeah he's Torio's identical twin. Kaien."

"He looks just like Torio..."

"What do you expect...I mean they are identical. Torio's sensitive and stupid, Kaien is just pretty tough and mischievous. They've divided minds. You can tell the differences between them at once. Torio walks like some underwear model, but Kaien walks with a hunch back with his bag dangling on his back. Sometimes he looks a bit like Ichigo when he walks that way." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki groaned and said under her breath, "Underwear model, I'll never get that picture out of my head."

Rukia giggled. "Well, whatever. I'm telling you a hundred percent. I am not in love with anyone. You got that?"

Tatsuki's eyes furrowed. "Then what do you think of Ichigo?"

Rukia paused for a moment. "He's..."

"He's?" asked Orihime sarcastically.

"Just a normal guy!"

"Right...an abnormal guy. You drew him on your manga cover which you planned. He escorted you to the school like you told me. He calls you shrimp. You call him ginger. Oh and some pissed of...something. You were locked in the janitors closet with him, and I've got to admit someone's is also jealous."

"What are you talking about? Those are just coincidental. Plus it's just fun to call him that. And who's jealous?"

"Toushiro!" said Tatsuki and Orihime at the same time.

"Wow Tatsuki and Orihime. Gossip much?" and Rukia laughed. "He's not jealous you bimbos."

"Then?" Tatsuki wanted to know.

"He's a little overprotective. Anyway I think of him as a brother. I think he's about 4 cm shorter!"

"So, he'll have more fun with you."

Rukia tried to punch Tatsuki but she dodged and held her to the floor by her neck and laughed, "Wow Kuchiki, you'll need to take years of training before beating me."

"Ugh. I..can't..breathe.."

Tatsuki let go of her a little. "So what's it going to be. If you were ever forced to go out with a guy who would it be?"

"Toushiro."

"See? You like him don't you?"

"No.."

Then Orihime quickly said, "Tatsuki! Stop it!"

"Fine, fine!"

Rukia quickly got up as Tatsuki let her go. "I do not like anyone ok?" As she said this her cellphone rang. It was..._Ichigo?_

She hurriedly clicked it and said into it, "Hello?"

"Yeah it's me Ichigo. Well I just wanted to know whether you needed any help with the quiz thing. They've got some good books in the library. Wanna come?"

"Oh no. It's fine I was just going to get them tomorrow. I already have some sources to use."

"Oh...alright then. Goodnight shrimp."

"Goodnight...ginger.." Then he hung up without another word. She could've sworn she'd heard a tone of disappointment in his voice. She'd whispered the word 'ginger' though.

"Who called?" asked Tatsuki as soon she put her phone into her dress pocket.

"Oh, _nobody._"

"It was Ichigo!" said Orihime laughing. "What did gingerhead say?"

"Nothing ok. Just drop it guys."

Tatsuki didn't care if she sounded nosy. "He asked you out didn't he?"

"Uhh...how'd you know?"

"Well I know Ichigo. He invites people quite randomly. Plus he's you're partner at almost everything. So? What'd he say?"

"Just that if I wanted to join him in the library. I said I got a source for tonight, and that I'll go search tomorrow."

"WHAT?" yelled Orihime and Tatsuki.

"What? What did I do _now?"_ Rukia wanted to know.

"You're supposed to say yes, you idiot! I can't believe how dense you are Rukia!"

"Yeah!" yelled Orihime too. Although she herself was shocked by her own actions, and quickly covered her mouth. "Ehe.."

"Well, you mean I should go with him? But I already-!"

"Just shut up and dial his number." Tatsuki folded her arms. She was quite persistent after she found out about Ichigo's "love at first sight" encounter. She wanted so badly for Ichigo to be happy. And after all, the key to this was definitely Rukia. Maybe he'll even stop furrowing those eyebrows for once.

______________Tatsuki's Flashback_________________

"_You love her don't you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're in love with Kuchiki Rukia. Admit it."_

"_Err...I don't know what you're talking about." He scratched his head._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tatsuki lifted her index finger._

"_Well...maybe." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets._

"_Well?"_

"_It's just a maybe, ok? Relationships don't work out for me now do they? I'm hedging my bets. I'm not going to repeat history like what happened between me and Orihime."_

"_You guys! Hurry up!" Rukia's voice came back near the door._

_Ichigo's ears were slightly pink at this moment._

"_Oh well. I just wonder how you're going to ask her out next. You were really lucky this time."_

"_Whatever." They both walked over to where Rukia was standing. She started running just as she saw them walk. They followed her similarly._

__________End of Flashback__________ _

Tatsuki snapped out of her thoughts as Rukia said "Hello" into her phone.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm kinda free now so maybe I'll head to the library. See you there?"

She paused for a moment. "Oh...so maybe I'll just go tomorrow." Orihime and Tatsuki looked disappointed. "Oh..really? We could go after lunch..."

Tatsuki and Orihime stared at her.

"Well...he isn't free anymore. Keigo and the others are planning to watch a movie."

"On a school night? Damn Rukia, your luck just isn't right."

"It isn't...isn't it?"

"But she's going _tomorrow! _Why are you guys acting like there's no tomorrow? I mean the sun will definitely rise, and the birds will hatch with its warmth, and everyone wakes up including Ichigo and Rukia by the irritation of alarm clocks, and Rukia and him will be paired in all the classes they have, and they'll automatically have lunch together while the boring lunch lady will say 'what is your order, punk?' in the most boring tone to every single customer who has earrings or a single piercing, and then Ichigo will try buying her some food, and Rukia will refuse, and he will buy it anyway, and then after lunch they-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tatsuki and Rukia at the same time as if they're minds were of the same.

_______________Skipped all the way to the "Library Date" scene_________________

"So...um, thanks for buying my lunch..." Rukia remembered Orihime's prediction. She wondered how she knew Ichigo so well...in some way.

"Even though you didn't want me do it."

She laughed. "Hey I think this encyclopaedia's good. It looks interesting."

He looked at the book she'd pulled from the shelf. He took it from her and turned it over. "Well, it's got complicated words. Are you sure?"

"Complicated words are fine. I've read the whole dictionary." She laughed in her head.

She turned towards the wall her hands behind her back in a stretching position. Then she turned around to see Ichigo with a stricken look. "Seriously, you read the dictionary?"

"Um...yeah."

"Were you like...confined somewhere with one? That you had like nothing else to do?"

"No." She laughed again.

"Then?"

"It was, for vocabulary purposes." She scratched her neck.

"Right..." He turned a few pages in the book. "Yeah this one's fine. I still need to search for Mizuiro. He has a lot of free time."

"I'll help you." He handed her the encyclopaedia.

"No. Go back to lunch and do something else. Like studying for instance."

"You bought me lunch, and I get to help." He just turned away from her and as he did, she jabbed the corner of the book on his shoulder.

"Ouch." Suddenly, he fell to his knees on the floor. He was holding his right shoulder in pain. She walked in front of him.

"What happened?" she kneeled down in front of him nervously.

"Man, I think I'm bleeding again."

"Bleeding? What?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Well I was hit by a metal object by Kaien Shiba last night after the meeting. I didn't really tell anyone, an I just tried bandaging it-" He was interrupted by Rukia.

"Fool! You can't just heal it on your own! C'mon we're going to the nurse's!"

"No." Then a crimson wet liquid appeared slowly on his uniform shirt.

"Damn!" Rukia yelled and she dropped her book. She ripped her long sleeve into a long cloth enough to tie it on his shoulder. As she tied it she called to the librarian, "Get the nurse please!"

The librarian who was fast asleep on her chair, stood up frantically and started dialling.

Rukia quickly tied the cloth and as she did Ichigo winced a bit. The cut seemed deep, and since he'd tried to clean it himself he'd probably infected it.

He looked at the girl who's face was two inches away from his. Rukia hadn't noticed his yet. She started tying the cloth by sitting on the floor bending a little from his left, and was reaching to his right arm. "When did you learn first aid?"

"I know first aid. Now stop talking or it'll make the pain worse." She was examining the blood stains.

"Your cut is quite deep. What did he hit you with? A knife?"

"Dunno."

"Darn it all Ichigo. You're really weird you know that?"

"Well I don't want to go around hitting every guy who pisses me off!"

"This is more than pissing off! You've got blood on yourself damn it!"

"And you're having a fun time with almost all of it all over your hands." He laughed.

"Does it sting?"

"A little."

"Meh."

"Okay, more than a little."

She noticed how close their faces were as the anger died between their minds. Suddenly, his face started closing in to hers. _'Don't do it Ichigo. I'm not ready. I don't know if I-' _Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by the nurse and another assistant.

"What's wrong here?"

Rukia quickly stood up. "He has a small bleeding wound on his shoulder. I think it's infected."

"Another stubborn student eh."

"Whatever." Ichigo stood up. The pain in his shoulder felt like a bullet to the skin.

She'd opened a wound of his. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine Rukia. As long as we win in the competition and you're in full shape, it's fine with me."

The nurse and the assistant help him up and apply something to him shoulder while removing the cloth. Then they left. He looked back and said smiling, "By the way, you'll need to get a new uniform."

'_I'm such a screw up.' _Thought Rukia as she picked up her book, and burst into tears.

**(A/N: Ok, so pretty short and dramatic ending. Hahaha. Hope ya don't mind me putting in the dialogues. Can erase it if you like ^_^ AND DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT MAKING THEM KISS. It's too soon. Rukia didn't want to but at the moment Ichigo thought that by the way she looked at him, he needed to do it. And Rukia started crying because now she's thinking about how unlucky she is despite the fact that she is blessed with a great gift. Hope that clears the fog that's unexplained. Actually it'll be explained in detail probably in the next chapter. Now lets wait until somebody finds Rukia crying in the library. She doesn't even remember that Ichigo tried to...never mind. Hahaha. **

**Love all my Reviewers. Thanksies so muchlies..! IchiRuki Accidents are the BEST to share with you guys!**


	10. Blinded by Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations or ideas. If I did, no one would even watch it and its rating would never be as near as its current one #4! **

**Chapter 10 – Just Best Friends.**

That night Rukia tries math with Toushiro…then gets a little distracted.

**________Rukia's **_**Flashback________**_

_They partnered in biology. She hadn't said a word. She couldn't spare any time to go change, and hurried to class in her torn uniform and earned herself a lot of gasps. But she'd had the time to wash her hands and let the maroon and sticky blood fade away. Although she used the soap in the ladies bathroom she knew that the atoms of his blood was still on her hands that can be impossible to wash off for sometime. Even though she couldn't smell it._

_They again met in Chemistry again two classes later. She doesn't plan on saying anything until he breaks the silence after finishing the experiment. As she flipped through her neatly written notes, he said. "You don't need to give me the silent treatment you know."_

"_I'm not…"_

"_Then why are you mute."_

"_I have my things to worry about. Now shut up before the teacher notices us talking."_

"_I don't think she'll worry about us talking anyway. We talk almost in every class we have together. And the teacher has never bothered. Because…"_

"_We complete the homework and submit every project on time. I get it."_

"_You're lucky you know. At least you didn't get a partner who makes you do all the work."_

"_Some luck that is." She snorted at his point._

"_Why are you-?"he was interrupted by the teacher._

"_Kurosaki-san? Do you have a problem? If it is on your next scheme to get locked away for one whole morning with your chemistry partner then why don't you share it with us?"_

_Rukia giggled along with the class. Ichigo's face flamed but they both knew very well it was not his fault or plan. Even if 'talking' in class was definitely his fault._

'_Sorry Matsumoto-sensei.'_

_He occupied himself with his notes not peeking another look at Rukia, who was giggling hysterically into her chemistry book. He passed a note. "It's not funny" it said. _

__________End of Flashback___________

'_Why do I keep thinking of him? Why is it that I want him to be my math partner and not Toushiro?'_

"Rukia? Were you paying attention? Do you even know the basics of Trigonometry?"

"Uhh…I do." Quickly taking advantage of her memory, she tried to recall a sum she'd done minutes before. "In this sum,tangent, hypotenuse…adjacent..55.3.."

"Rukia? What are you talking about?"

"Angle 90 degrees in that sum too, which means…Argh!" she ran her fingers through her hair furiously as if she was suffering from some kind of bullet to the head.

"Rukia! What's going on?" Toushiro came near to the girl in front of him on shaking on the floor.

She managed to utter a few words, "Mind…overload.."

"Sh**! Darn…" he carried her and laid her on her bed.

"It's okay." She looked fine but a little tired. "I think I've done too much math for one night."

"That's my line. Byakuya warned me about this breakdown thing."

"It's quite normal. My vision will still be quite clear but then my head hurts, and I remember that I must have done this before, and I get numerous stuff to my head…" Her voice faded a little and Toushiro made her quiet.

"I understand. That's quite disturbing. Like remembering stuff you don't need to remember. Unecessary information along with the needed one. Even if you can't reach the needed one for sometime, it blinds you."

"Eidetic. That's like a curse. People who know about it tell me it's a good thing but…"

"Well maybe you could try going for some sort of…psychotherapy? Well I don't mean in the psychiatrist's sense. Like how to avoid all the unnecessary thoughts that you recollect?"

"We tried that when I was little. But I can't avoid it."

"Well I'm here. If you need anything you can ask me and I'll make sure it happens. Now Tatsuki mentioned something about Torio."

"Oh…well Orihime asked him out for me…this was supposed to be a secret from you!" then upon actually thinking about what she'd said, she covered her mouth by her hands. Both.

"What? You're supposed to tell me everything you know! Otherwise it'll wil be difficult by all means to protect you!"

"Meh. You care about your job."

"Yes! And caring about my job means caring about whatever happens to you!" Toushiro exclaimed.

She sort of turned pink at his statement. He reminded her of her _brother._ "You know Toushiro. You sound like an over-protective brother."

"Hn." Great. He was so totally in a bad mood.

"No seriously. I'll call you Onii-chan! How's that?"

"No."

"Please."

"No. That's final."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Ok no then."

"No!" Toushiro reacted without thinking and then realized the mistake he'd made. He'd said 'no' without thinking this time.

"Oh? You changed your mind? Yay! I get to called you Onii-chan! I just got a new brother!"

"Damn." Toushiro smiled at the Rukia who looked sad moments ago, and now with a bright look on her face. "You're really going to call me that?"

"I was just joking. But I'll look up to you as a brother. How's that Toushiro?"

"Sounds fine. As long as you don't call me that _permanently _in front of the others."

She got up and hugged him and let go quickly. It was just a friendly gesture. He'd blushed but tried to hide it. _'Was this the feeling of having a sister?' _he thought.

"I've always wanted a twin brother of my age. Or maybe one year elder. Or younger. I just wish it was you."

She stood up finally and stretched. _'Is this the feeling of a real family? Or a bestfriend?' _Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts and asked, "So I should watch out for Torio, right? He's pretty weird…I mean once he'll act all tough, next he's timid and sensitive?"

"Didn't you notice this? They called Torio some 'Kaien'. Well to tell you the truth that wasn't Torio. It was Kaien. His _twin."_ Rukia pressed the word 'twin' a little more than she actually had to.

"You can't be serious? Well that explains it. They're identical. But I've never seen them together."

"Me neither. Who knows if Barbie doll hasn't been kissing Kaien or Torio?" she snickered at the thought.

"Rukia…that Madison is up to something. I think I've seen her somewhere but.."

"Well we can't report anything without proof. Although Ichigo's wound today…"

"Yeah that's proof. But they've washed it and cleaned it. Which means not a trace of DNA can be found."

"Not even from the start. Ichigo refuses to talk to anyone about it."

Toushiro held his chin. Still sitting on Rukia's bed. "Why do you think she's trying to cause trouble?"

Rukia turned around. "Um…let's see…Jealousy?"

"Are you sure she doesn't know anything about you?"

"I've never met her."

"Ok. So that means she won't know about you. Tatsuki better come soon or I'll be breaking the rules."

"The competitions tomorrow. Ichigo chose me…"

"Just like I said." Toushiro was staring at his watch. As Rukia disappeared into the bathroom, minutes later Tatsuki came in.

"Where's Rukia? Isn't she getting ready for the big day?"

"She will be. Just as I go." Then Toushiro enquired. "Why do you care anyway? She's not on your team."

"I don't really care about my team. They're a bunch of underachievers. I doubt we'll even go to a place."

"That corrupt huh."

"Tatsuki!" came Rukia's voice from the bathroom. She walked out and came to greet her friend. Then turning to Toushiro she said. "Toushiro, you'd better go. It's 8:00."

"Sure. See you tomorrow. And don't attempt anymore math. Just read those books instead."

"Fine." She walked him to the door. He gave her one last look and walked off.

As she closed the door and locked it, Tatsuki asked. "So, you ready for tomorrow? You know if everyone knew about your ability they'd say you guys cheated."

"Oh c'mon. No one will find out as long as we keep our mouths shut. Now I am going to read the magazines Ichigo gave Chizuru. Seems like she's finished all this, so she's going to move on to a more scientific topic."

"She is smart. I wish she wasn't like…_that."_

"Oh well…theres all types of life. You just need to deal with it. I remember Abraham Lincoln once said-" Tatsuki interrupted.

"Whatever. I don't want to hear to ramble about those stupid quotes. "Cause it's just…_stupid."_ She didn't know how to say another word.

"Fine."

"FINE!"

They shared silence for the next few hours. She thought about the third round and how it made her nervous. They'd be asking random enquiries nonstop and she had to answer each one she knew.

Rukia fell asleep at around midnight, her faced covered with the book she'd almost finished. She dreamt of darkness and the cold moonlight ice that surrounded her. In her dream she was…a _soul reaper._

_________________Next Day___________________

"Rukia princess, make sure you're here by 7:00pm, ok? Sharp. They're holding it in the open air area near this Caf. They'll be moving this deck too." He pointed at stage sort of deck Ichigo had made her sit for the first team meeting.

"It starts at 7:30 right? Fine." Toushiro was giving Rukia a weird look, and she knew it was because Mizuiro had called her princess for a second time while she was in earshot.

"And don't do anything reckless before that. There is nothing to be scared of either. It's just a quiz."

"It's just a quiz" she repeated Mizuiro's words and walked out of the cafeteria with Toushiro. Several people stared as she walked by, but just did he best to ignore it. It was probably because Toushiro was just two centimeters shorter than her.

"Kuchiki-san!" came a familiar voice from behind. She turned around to find Keigo jogging towards her. As he stopped gasping he started, "Good luck for the competition. I just needed to say it to you!"

"Uh..what's your groups name?"

"Oh c'mon! You forgot already? It's Ice Savages."

"Right…" Rukia was dragged by Toushiro away from Keigo. She added a quick 'bye' before disappearing into the elevator with Toushiro. "Why'd you do that?"

"You know how I feel about staying in the crowd at daytime. It's too dangerous."

"Yes, but I was talking to someone."

"Whatever. The conversation was more than unnecessary anyway. So you've finished reading all that stuff?"

"Oh sure. Just one last magazine is there. I think it's a book about Europe."

Toushiro furrowed his eyebrows. "Wow you're sure stuffing your head with all kinds of stuff."

She spent the whole day reading. She'd finished an encyclopedia, political magazines, reader's digests, and some general knowledge questions frequently asked by Ichigo. She even switched on her laptop and read all day as if she was some sort of storing machine.

_____________That night____________

"I will now read the rules of the very first competition." The supervisor of the form was talking in the most boring tone ever after his big speech, and half of the form sitting on the benches provided, were half asleep. Minutes later Rukia estimated that snores could be possibly heard.

"For the first round, you will answer in groups. The five selected members will sit in the given group chairs on the deck. There is a buzzer on each table. Press the buzzer if you wish to answer. If you cannot answer within 7 seconds, the judges will choose the student who hit the buzzer second to the first."

"You may not answer more than twice. Now all groups please come and settle down on the extended deck."

Only a few of the crowd stood up, that was five from each group. The reserve students waited in the front row. Ichigo was waving at Rukia.

She made her way to him. She'd never done anything like this before. She tried to calm herself.

"Wow. You sure are nervous."

"Shut up." Then her mind raced as she said this. '_Did I just tell him to shut up?'_

"You were listening to the rules right? Anyway you know them. Now go get em'!"

"S-sure!" she stuttered and ran on to the stage. She noticed the big banner that said 'Ferocious Tigers.'

She took her seat, and seconds later her team had settled next to her. She winked at Toushiro and smiled at Ryu. Chizuru gave her a thumbs up. Mizuiro was too much at attention to speak.

"Commence the comptetition number one!" said the announcer in the judges table.

"All players be alert. We will ask you the the first question in one minute."

Rukia whispered a 'good luck' to each mate. Toushiro had his arms folded. "Hey Chizuru I think I missed out on something."

Chizuru said "What?" without looking back.

"I didn't read the literary section of the material you gave me."

"Um…that is really important, Rukia."

"Oh no.."

"Don't worry about that now. Forget it!" Toushiro said quietly. This made her more nervous than ever.

Suddenly the judge stood up with the microphone, "3…2…1 start!"

Then the judge next to him popped the question. "What is the favorite food of polar bears?"

As three seconds passed Rukia hit the buzzer. She said into the mike, "Seals."

"Correct." A small round of applause was given, and a bunch of groans. "The operation called where leaflets while Airborne dropped on POW camps in the Far East which notified the Japanese surrender was?"

Rukia and several others from other groups hit the buzzer. But her reaction was not fast enough. A boy answered into the mike in front of him from the team called, 'Notorious Wolves.'

"Mongoose?"

"Incorrect."

"Torch?"

"Incorrect." Then the judge selected another student who had hit the buzzer second. Which happened to be none other than Mizuiro. He quickly said into the mike "Icarus." But the judges refused this answer. Rukia quickly whispered the answer into Mizuiro's ear and he'd said, "Birdcage."

"Correct." More groans and whispers followed with not much claps.

The results were pretty close. They'd been first in the very first round, and Notorious Wolves came second. Although another group called Cold Mammoths was up to third. Rukia chuckled at the sound of the name.

"Now we shall move to the second round in five minutes after the judges have a small discussion. Only three groups are in, and all others are out." The announcer walked down and sat on the first row where he usually sat. Why couldn't the judges announce anyway? He looked pretty useless.

"Now all of you. The rules of this round is that all three groups will have to try to answer the questions. You remember this right? But if you cannot answer a particular question, you can pass it to one of your mates, but if the mate gets the answer wrong, you lose a point." Ichigo tapped Rukia and Chizuru's shoulders with both index fingers. "I'm counting on you guys." He winked at everyone and gave Rukia's shoulder a small squeeze and left to speak with Ishida and the other seniors. Ishida and Madison weren't allowed to take part in the activities, because they were head girl and head boy. Silly but saves the unfairness to other groups doesn't it?

When the so-called five minutes ended up, the unavailing announcer stood up with his microphone. "All three groups please take your places."

Five of them briskly made their way to the middle of their stage. The banners had been moved to the middle, for all three groups.

"Now, 3…2…1 commence round 2!" he yelled.

A red-haired old lady from the judges table asked the questions this time. "Do roosters lay eggs? Yes or no?"

Almost everyone hit the buzzer. Then they pointed to a boy who had bluish hair from the Cold Mammoths group. He didn't wear glasses.

"Yes?" he seemed to be guessing, and pretty swiftly too. Rukia reckoned that he was too nervous o answer correctly. It was the stupidest question they could've asked.

"Wrong." Then everyone laughed.

Then the judge moved on to the next question, since it was a yes or no question. "2.47 times the number 10?"

This time only one buzzer was heard. Rukia didn't realize until three seconds that it was hers.

"24.7" she said hastily as the judge accepted. She looked around to see the other group students staring at her in awe. Ichigo sniggered upon seeing their reaction too. _'The jerk.'_

The judge gave a smile and said after a few more seconds of silence, "Correct."

The only sounds of claps were from Rukia's group. Everyone else seemed to just goggle at her.

"Which golf players mother is from Thailand?"

Rukia hit the buzzer immediately. "Tiger Woods?"

"Correct."

Although Rukia and them lost one point, and almost lost the competition. Although the other team didn't know who wrote "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland."

It was time. The so-called alleged third round. All Rukia's head could say was, _'Am I nervous?'_

Still three teams were on the challenge. They were going to be separately questioned. Rukia closed her eyes as the first student stood in front of the stand. He could only answer a couple of questions. The next, was a girl. Madison seemed to be winking at her. Rukia ignored this. _'Madison isn't on any team.'_

That girl, Rukia admitted, was _smart._ She did get one question wrong though. Then next few stdents stumbled upon various questions and didn't know many.

Rukia's turn came in between. The red-haired old woman asked from then judges table "What is the biggest plateau in the world?"

Rukia wiggled her toes. "Tibetian Plateau."

"Niagara falls was discovered by who?"

"Louis….Hennepin!" Rukia started fidgeting with her fingers behind her back where no one could see. After all, Dale Carnegie had said in his book, that if you must make nervous movements, do it where no one can see it. Such as behind your back.

"What is the length of Suez Canal?"

"162.5 kilometers."

"Correct. How many times a day does the average person laugh?"

"13."

"What is the colour of your tongue if it has a film of bacteria on it?"

"White." She answered each continuing question stiffly without hesitation. Although the last question caused something no one except maybe Madison would've wanted to happen.

"Which play of Shakespeare has the quote, 'A horse, a horse! My kingdom for a horse!'?"

She hadn't gone through any literary questions. She hadn't even tried. She could've tried reading the quotes. But she'd forgot. She could pass the question, but the timer hadn't much time left for another.

'_A horse…I did this back in Private school. Rich…" _she'd dug too deep from her memories.

"Richard III…" Rukia said weakly and fell forward onto the deck. She heard a lot of gasps, but then she couldn't see a thing. But this time, it was different. This time, it was a breakdown like when she was with Toushiro. Only it was much worse.

She didn't get to know if she was right or not. Not until she woke up in the nurses office the next morning surrounded by many curious and sleepy faces.

She hadn't known what sort of result she was about to wake up to.

**(A/N: I know I haven't been writing for a while, but we've been having this Breakout Festival, a rock concert, and I was kinda busy with it. Lol. But I don't like rock concerts, though you must go support your friends right? )**

**Please R&R! And tell me if anything doesn't make any sense at all. I will fix it! **


	11. Evocated & Exasperated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**InnerVoice: *speechless***

**ME: *looks at InnerVoice***

**Chapter 11 – **

"Kuchiki-san is awake!"

She lifted her head of the hard pillow. "Ouch." Raising her hands to touch her head, another hand held her hands and put them away.

"Don't try to move yet. You hit your head Rukia." Tatsuki was pretty close to her.

"Uh...whaaat...?" she said a little weakly and closed her eyes. She'd drifted off to sleep again.

"Damn. She's still knocked out?" asked Tatsuki.

"She did hit her head pretty badly."

"I wonder why she fainted?"

"Beats me." Tatsuki didn't like lying. But she had to. She had a very good reason to do it.

"She must've been nervous. I can't wait to tell her that she won!"

Toushiro didn't say a word. Not until Orihime was leaving anyway. She didn't go until fifteen more minutes that morning. As she went Toushiro started conversing with Tatsuki.

"Byakuya will kill me."

"No he won't. It wasn't you fault."

"But I did warn her from going for that competition. She had a small breakdown the night before last."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Toousshiiroo..." Rukia whispered her eyes still closed. They both stared at her. "Pleeease don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled her eyes still closed.

"Rukia..." Toushiro wondered whether she was awake or not.

"She's dreaming. Every night, she speaks in her sleep. Something about a moon and hell butterflies."

"Strange" Toushiro just looked at Rukia and started reading his book. He'd borrowed Tatsuki's karate fighting book.

"You like that book?" Tatsuki enquired.

Without even looking up, he just said quickly, "It's pretty interesting. Good tricks too."

"I wonder when she'll wake up. Ichigo seemed pretty disappointed."

"She better stop being around him. I don't approve of it."

"Jealousy?"

"No."

Tatsuki raised her left eyebrow. "Then what? You're just overprotective."

"Ichigo...there's more to him. You don't know everything about him Tatsuki. Just don't ask me ok? It's kind of Rukia's personal problem. I know everything about her, I've been taught how to persuade her, how to make sure she's fine. She's got a pretty boring history, but it's a matter of her fathers. Just make sure she doesn't get too social around Kurosaki."

"I..." Tatsuki was stunned. "But...wouldn't that be going a bit too far? I think...they really like each other you know."

"It's for her sake. If you don't then...we might have to change her from this school."

"Fine. At least tell me the reason."

"I would if I could."

"Then I won't do anything about the developing chemistry."

"Fine. But make sure you swear you won't tell a soul."

_________________Rukia wakes up that afternoon while most of her group mates were talking______________

"Thanks everyone."

"What are you thanking us for? We'd like to know why the hell you had to fall down like that!" said Keigo.

"Um...I just...felt a bit queasy."

"Yeah? But I thought I was most tense. Man, you really good at the quiz you know that Rukia princess?"

Everybody stared at Mizuiro. He just looked back at them and said, "What?" until Ichigo broke the silence. "Hey Rukia."

"Hi Ichigo."

Moments that could've been the most awkward silence, passed between them. This was almost the first time they actually talked with the hints of sarcasm, but more well-mannered then that.

"Hey we all got to go Rukia! Make sure that head of yours gets better!" said Chizuru in a singsong voice.

"Yeah bye Rukia." Keigo gave her a tap on the shoulder and grabbed Mizuiro with him. Chizuru followed.

"Where's Orihime?" Rukia asked blindly.

"She was around here in the morning. She has to do some work." Ichigo gave her a smile.

"Oh."

"Hey Rukia, um...I think you should rest. Your brother will be here soon."

"What? Who called him? And who told him?!" Rukia started angrily.

"Well he has a right to know. I mean, if we kept it a secret, and found out later then..."

"Then you'd be in hot water."

Ichigo looked weirdly at Toushiro not understanding what they were quarrelling about. Toushiro, realizing his mistake, quickly changed the subject. "Well the nurse will be coming to shoo all of us. I'll be waiting here with Rukia."

"But-" Ichigo was interrupted by Tatsuki.

"Ichigo! C'mon show me those self defense moves again! Let's head outside!"

"Huh? I showed them to you already!"

"Yeah I kind of forgot. C'mon!" she tugged his hands and led him out of the room before he could say bye to Rukia.

"Phew. Now when is Nii-sama coming?"

"In about 30 minutes." She groaned upon hearing this.

"Why are you so against Ichigo?"

"Rukia..."

"I want to know! Is he someone you're jealous of?"

"Uhm...we're getting out of the subject. Go to sleep."

She grunted, and closed her eyes. Rukia could not sleep. Not at all. She lay there until her brother came in. They were given privacy. Toushiro remained in the room, but stayed out of earshot.

"Rukia. Who put you in that competition?" she knew where this was going.

"Myself."

"Tell me, who was it?"

"It was me okay? I wanted to do it so I did it" she lied.

"Now I'll have to make Hirako and Toushiro both follow you."

"I hate Hirako."

"Then, well...whatever. Hitsugaya, call code 89345 and tell him he's on."

"Who?" asked Rukia. She saw Toushiro cursing to himself.

"Doesn't matter. You aren't required to know."

"Who is it Nii-sama? Tell me please."

"I cannot tell you. He is one of your guards, but a substitute. He has always been looking after you. He's an agent who's been studying in this school forever now."

"Then I'll find out myself. Hmph." Byakuya raised his eyebrows at Rukia, noticing her sudden chage of attitude.

"Since when did you act so...inhuman?" he asked.

"Am I? Well maybe I just find the fact that you're acting all high and mighty, patronizing."

"Is it that patronizing even if we are brother and sister?"

"The fact that we don't share the same blood adds up to it." Rukia hadn't realized how much saying that actually hurt him. "And don't ever fire Toushiro. If he makes the smallest blunder, it doesn't mean you should fire him. 'Cause he is the best bodyguard I've ever known." She said this a bit quietly so Toushiro couldn't hear. He did have his headphones on after all.

"Having a forbidden affair are we?" asked Byakuya looking humourless. Although some other colour seemed to transform his faces light features.

She snorted. "Nothing of the sort. He's like a second brother to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Can you assure me nothing is-?"

"NO!" she whispered loudly. "Of course not."

"Then? You don't like anyone?"

"I don't know Nii-sama. Since when were you so interested in my affairs?"

"You're _fifteen _Rukia. Of course I should know who you correlate with."

"When am I to be released?"

"Ask your second brother." She laughed.

"Jealous are we Nii-sama?"

"I'm leaving." With that he opened the doors and left with the guards. Toushiro came and sat next to her.

"Who is my other bodyguard?"

"No one."

"C'mon you can tell me."

"Its sealed information."

"Then I'll find out myself." She sat upright and folded her arms.

"Good luck with that."

The nurse came a few moments later to tell Rukia that she could leave. She only had a small plaster on her head but she'd been knocked out badly.

"Um...Toushiro..." she began as they started walking out of the place. "Who is Renji?"

"The red-haired guy? I don't know. He's good at fighting."

"You know his name."

"Um...his name is read out from the register every day."

"Then how'd you know he fights?"

"Um..."

"He's my guard right?"

"Err...ok I'll admit he is a guard but he is not yours."

"Oh. You're not misleading me are you?"

"No." He noticed that she wobbled a little while she walked. He put his arm around her to give her support. "You need rest."

"But I can't sleep."

"Then lie down."

"And?"

"Read something?"he suggested.

"Fine." Entering the lift, he pressed number six. Suddenly the lift stopped to the third floor. The doors opened to find an expectant-looking Ishida.

"Hello Rukia." He didn't greet Toushiro though. He quickly asked, "And you are?"

"Toushiro."

"Right...hey Kuchiki what happened to you last night?"

"Just got a but nervous." As the elevator doors opened she quickly entered.

"Bye." Ishida just raised one hand. His other, was full of a bunch of files.

"He's pretty energetic" Rukia looked at Toushiro. He just said his usual "Hn."

"I mean, working in the weekend."

"Hn."

Rukia's fury started to boil. "Is that all you're going to say to me?"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever."

Wordlessly, they made their way to her room. Upon opening the door, they find a very irritated Tatsuki.

"Damn. You guys are pretty difficult to keep your mouths shut from revealing the truth."

"Whatever. Ichigo doesn't know right? That's all that matters."

She quickly entered the bathroom. "Do you think she fell for it?"

Toushiro nodded. "She hasn't got a clue." He left the room without waiting to say bye to Rukia.

Rukia entered the room, "Hey Toushiro-" She noticed that he wasn't there.

"He just left."

"_Jerk." _She got ready to rest on her bed. Rukia slept for the longest time until the very next day. She must have been tired.

**(A/N:I know short chapter. Should** **I make it longer or make new chap? I think I should make it longer and make a new chap.S a bit too short.)**

**Please R&R!**

**Special thanks to: DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, angelic93, Assault Godzilla, Sapphir3, hisanachan, TheRottenStrawberry,StrawberryShinigami,rukia999, IchiRuki-Fangirl, 2ayan, Gady, Leena, Ichirukichi, & Nuha! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHLY. And also to all other reviewers I haven't met yet, and all those who remain silent.**

**Here come the cupcakes. Its Un-stealable cause I put it into each one of your cubby-holes! Each of you **_**have**_** one cubby-hole and its unreachable to others. They can't touch it unless I take the barrier off of it!**

**And the other cupcakes for other reviewers whose names aren't here? Let's just say you also have a "Zaraawwrr" branded one, and it has a cupcake in it. (Only if you review =D)**


	12. Fabulous Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, creations, or ideas. If I did no one would like it a hundred and one percent. Literally.**

**InnerVoice: **I know who the bodyguard is! I saw him/her in your dream Zaraawwrr!

**ME: **Whatever.

**InnerVoice:** It is going to be-

**ME:** *covers InnerVoice's mouth and shuts its trap* NO SPOILERS!

**InnerVoice: ***when I released my hand* Hai....

**Chapter 12 – Fabulous Acquaintance**

"Byakuya-sama. We've found the culprits. Now we must question them at once. They seemed to be lingering around Karakura High."

"Bring them in immediately."

"Sir! We have a problem! One of them seems to have injected a poison to their body! I think they've commited suicide."

"Assassins. That is the only explanation. Stop the other one from killing himself."

Suddenly a voice from the connected speaker spoke up, "This is agent 6-7798. The two suspects look like they're commited suicide. Although, the other one still has a pulse. We need to get him to hospital immediately!"

"Hurry up. He holds secret information. We need him."

"Roger."

"Byakuya-sama! Wha are we to do? We have assassins after your-"

"I realize that. I know it is not easy to acknowledge but worrying is the last thing that I am trying to do. And the first thing I'd avoid. Rukia is safe in that school."

"Yes...and what about the press?"

"They won't know anything unless we keep all of this clandestine."

"Understood."

____________________Back at school Rukia is in a mess_____________________

"Who's responsible for this Tatsuki? WHO?" Rukia cried into her pillow the next day.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "C'mon it's not like I'm supposed to know everything. Ishida will be here any minute. He is the one who took the picture!"

"But would he really..?"

"No. This is a prank."

"My life is ruined."

"No it's not" Toushiro pointed out.

"Yes it is!"

_Knock knock knock._

Toushiro sprang up, and opened the door. Ishida and Ichigo walked in. Upon noticing this, Rukia jumped into an innocent sitting position.

"I am terribly sorry. I shouldn't have taken that picture of you and Kurosaki, Kuchiki."

"Call me Rukia."

"Uhh...fine. Rukia."

"Who did this?"

"I am guessing..." Ishida paused for a moment and looked questioningly at Ichigo.

He then closed the door behind him and spoke up, "We're thinking Barbie and her cronies did it. Not sure though."

"We can get proof" Toushiro said pointedly.

"We've tried to trace fingerprints. There were none but from various students who didn't know each other from around here. They probably touched them by mistake or unintentionally."

"DAMN!" Tatsuki yelled and Ishida frowned. She didn't react embarrassed at all about it.

"This place is more hi-tech than we called out for" Rukia said sighing. "But all those posters...my life is ruined!"

"Afraid of personal image little pygmy?" asked Ichigo grinning.

"It's not funny!"

"Heck yeah it is. Stop thinking of the worst. We're removing them now."

"Well I don't want everyone to know that I'm some idiot."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "If people think we're both dating that makes you stupid?"

Almost everyone gasped. Tatsuki looked at Rukia surprisingly.

"Of course not." Rukia folded her arms and gave a small "Humph!"

"Then prove it." He was laughing in his head now.

Tatsuki started snorting. "Fine. She'll prove it to you ok? She'll go on a date with you then."

"Tats-"

"Fine then. It's a date. When?"

Toushiro put his headphones on madly. Ishida came out of the room and started dialling Orihime's number. Tatsuki forgot about Toushiro's request.

"Um...uhh" Rukia was not sure of what to say. "I'm free tonight. It's Sunday."

"Oh...sure." He felt awkward about asking her to come with him tonight but shrugged it off.

"Movie or dinner?" he asked still unable to erase the grin off his face.

"Umm..." was all Rukia said. Then Tatsuki made it easier.

"She really wants to watch that movie called The Dark, which is in theatres now right Rukia?"

"Um...yeah. Movie."

"I'll pick you at?" he seemed pretty good at asking people out. Rukia now wondered whether he'd dated other girls before.

"7:00?"

"Make that 7:30. Right here."

"Fine."

"Alright. Don't worry about the posters okay? Everybody knows rumours aren't that reliable now. See ya." With that he walked out, and a very maddened Toushiro took his headphones off and as the sounds of Ishida's and Ichigo's footsteps disappeared, he started the argument.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET SERIOUS ABOUT HIM!" he yelled at Rukia.

"Calm down Toushiro!" Tatsuki yelled back. "It's only a movie."

"But now he...now...I have to go buy tickets too! Then Hirako can follow..." Toushiro looked stricken

"Oh then hurry up!" Tatsuki said.

He got up and stood in front of the mirror and gussied up. Then Rukia asked, "Um, why can't I be serious about Ichigo? We're just friends really."

"You won't understand."

"Hmph. You're mean. And you have to spy on my private life."

"It's _public_ not private."

"Whatever" Rukia rolled her eyes and fell on her back on the bed and drifted off to sleep until **Toushiro came back and said that the tickets were sold out.**

"It's ok Rukia. I'll wait outside in the cafe'. You can use your phone beeper diamond. Keep your phone in your pocket."

"But inside-"

"It'll be safe. Don't worry."

"But-"

"Not buts. Just go. I don't give a damn."

Tatsuki smiled. "You should go Rukia."

"What should I wear?!"

Toushiro groaned and walked out of the room. _'She should be alright with that bastard.'_

"Tatsuki this is all happening too soon. He's Ichigo Kurosaki. I've never met him in my life until now. I got partnered with him in every class together. On the fourth day of school, we get stuck in a closet. Then he ended up being my date for the inauguration thing in the last minute. It's all happening too fast. Why do I like him as a friend when he likes calling me pygmy shrimp!"

Tatsuki laughed. "I haven't got a clue Rukia. But you know he's a pretty good guy as a friend."

"Yeah...I thought so too. But Toushiro doesn't like him."

"That's just because Ichigo's a rank higher than him."

"A what!" Rukia jumped out of her bed.

"Oh...err I mean in class."

"We haven't conducted any tests yet. How would you know who's smarter?"

Tatsuki was in total trouble now. "He is smarter! I've noticed the difference between the two..."

"I don't see any differences. Personally I think they're both smart. Plus Ichigo is a prefect."

"Yeah! He's a prefect and Toushiro's not!"

"But rank sounds like you're talking about a secret agent."

"I am not. What would I know about secret agents anyway?"

Rukia snorted loudly at this. "For a daughter of another agent? She'd know something about it."

Tatsuki gave up. "Fine I'll tell you. But don't tell Toushiro that I told you."

"Sure."

"Ichigo is a substitute bodyguard of this school. He has been ever since he came here years ago. He's assigned to you now."

"What the hell?" Rukia roared.

"Yes I know. And Toushiro hates him because he's replaced Toushiro's previous post as the head of the teen agent group in Japan. Although Ichigo doesn't know who Toushiro is, or who you are."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, Ichigo hasn't been told much about you because he isn't fully assigned, as much as Toushiro."

"And I'm not supposed to tell Ichigo much either right?"

"Well yeah duh. I don't want to be the one to pay all the debts for Toushiro now."

Rukia chuckled. "I won't. But Ichigo...I couldn't imagine him as a bodyguard."

"I can. He's gotten good at fighting."

"Hey I still haven't chosen the four sports I want to do for Physical Education."

"Gym? Oh we got swimming, tennis, badminton, basketball, table tennis, then....soccer of course!" she said brightly and added, "and karate too."

She shuddered upon hearing the word '_karate.'_

"I choose badminton, swimming, and soccer!"

"One more."

"I'm thinking.."

"table tennis? I think it goes with you."

"Yeah. That. What sport does Ichigo do?"

"Everything."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm putting my form in too. I ticked everything except tennis. I don't like tennis."

"Oh."

"You don't have to do everything. But 4 sports are compulsory."

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to go get some fresh air. Wanna come?"

"You sure?"

"Let's go dudette. I think you need to learn karate."

________Almost finished_ _Getting ready_________

"Are you sure this dress looks okay?"

"Of course it is! Orange is Ichigo. Orange is _you. _For tonight anyway"

"But I like blue better!"

"Whatever. Then switch to blue. And make sure all that dinner doesn't come out of your stomach while acting all energetic."

"Kuchiki-san! Sorry I mean Rukia..." Orihime winced as she saw Rukia glare at her. "Um..I like blue too."

"Yes. I'll wear blue. Do I look like I'm wearing mascara?"

"Nope. It looks pretty natural!" Orihime said cheerfully.

Rukia blinked and went to get changed again. Now she was ready. She didn't put lipstick, and yes, no make-up but mascara. That was all for Kuchiki Rukia. She liked plain, but not too plain. "I am not calling Toushiro."

Tatsuki did not hear this, she was more absorbed into her laptop. Orihime didn't know why Toushiro was important anyway. So she didn't really care.

She was standing in front of her mirror the whole time until Ichigo knocked on her door minutes later. He expected her to look somewhat different butt he had another thing coming. She looked almost exactly as she did before. Only she was wearing a dress and mascara.

"Hey Ichi." Tatsuki gave him a small wave. Orihime just gave him a small wink.

"Hey guys. And you manikin."

"Did you just call me a manikin?" Rukia's voiced raised a little.

"What if I did? It's not anyone's fault that you're elevationally challenged."

"And you're job is to make fun of it!" she pointed out.

Tatsuki breathed heavily. "Guys, why don't you just go out and have some fun for a change and get over this whole arguing thing?"

"Who asked YOU?" they both yelled at the same time. Only Rukia had said, "What's it to you?"

Truth to be told, they both actually had more fun one watching the other suffer from their retorts. And the aftermath of their constant disputes.

"So you wanted to watch that movie called The Dark right?"

"Oh uh..yeah."

"Its pretty cool. You're not scared right?"

"It's a scary movie?"

"Yeah, don't you know?"

"Oh...yeah I do. I forgot." Like a girl with an amazing memory would forget. Ichigo shrugged it off quickly and started walking, "C'mon, we haven't got all the time in the world."

She glared at Tatsuki who'd gotten her to watch a scary movie. _You're so dead you freaking..._

"What type of popcorn do you like?" Ichigo asked as Rukia locked the door.

"Mixed. I do like salt but mixed is much better."

"Same here." He grabbed her hand and continued walking. He didn't really intend to do such a thing but Ichigo admits that it was just normal response.

'_What the hell is he doing? He is holding my hand! What am I supposed to do now? Ok breathe Rukia. Just told me to BREATHE.'_

"You like scary movies?" his mouth curled into a grin.

"Well, thrillers mostly. I just thought I'd try this soon. Never thought of going to a theatre."

"Well this movie isn't the scariest of them all. I think its PG15?"

"Um...I am fifteen."

He chuckled. "Sure."

As the reached Poppy and Jerry's Theatre Ichigo started buying popcorn. He's gotten a small for each of them, and handed one to Rukia. He flashed the tickets to the guard, and old lady with a torch escorted them into the cinema.

"First time here?" she asked Rukia.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Do you know the story of Poppy and Jerry?"

"Umm no.."

"I'll tell her the story" and Ichigo grabbed Rukia away from the lady and quickly entered the dark room. The movie had started, but it was just the first part of it. With eerie music, and the blue sea.

They took their seats. "What was that lady talking about?" Rukia wanted to know.

"The tale of Poppy and Jerry. They were the two partners who made his theatre. Poppy loved making popcorn, and Jerry loved movies. They were murdered here."

Rukia shivered. "They were killed?"

"It's a rumour. Dunno really. Now concentrate on the movie."

Moments later after the flying camera showed above the sea, and rocks, it showed the view from underwater suddenly. Then, the sun from above disappeared, and the words "The Dark" appeared. Rukia chewed and crunched on the popcorn faster and faster. During various scenes of the movie she got shocked, jumped, or yelled just like a few other girls sitting around. Ichigo laughed, and sniggered as she reacted in certain girly ways.

As the movie ended Rukia was terrified. She could recall every move and feeling of horror the precise way it was. That is how she was born of course. She tried not to show it though. Ichigo wanted to go to the cafe, nearby. So they started walking. As the natural reaction went, he was forced to grab her hand again.

"I don't get the part where the mom tries to save her kid though. So in the end she kind of...risked herself for nothing?"

"I guess." Rukia shuddered upon remembering the mother confined in the darkness of Annwyn. But the warmth emitting from Ichigo's hand snapped her out of those dreadful thoughts.

"I like that movie. I hope it gets a second one."

"Um...yeah that would be...amusing."

"Tell the truth. You don't like scary movies do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Stop it. You're face is very readable. I know a lying face."

"Oh."

"Is that all you're planning on confessing?"

"Well you want me to say, '_I'm sorry. It's true, I hate scary movies. I love thrillers."_

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand my life. I've had enough trauma for once."

"Fine pygmy."

"Whatever." When she became conscious of the fact that he called her a pygmy, she added, "gingerhead."

"I'm used to that name now. Nobody calls me names much you know. I didn't know I'd find it this entertaining."

"Is it?"

"It sure is."

She looked at him with an eccentric look. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh it's fine."

"I insist, that you have something."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I don't care."

"Fine. I'll have a coke."

"Coke is not good."

"Why not?" Rukia asked looking bewildered.

"It contains cola. Meaning, you'll be prone to kidney stones."

"Seriously?" she asked as he let go of her hand. They entered the drinks corner called, Juices Joint.

"I'll have a lemonade" Ichigo said to the counter.

Rukia looked at the menu, and was unable to recognize the peculiar names given for each drink. "Make that two." Ichigo took out his wallet, a sleek looking Mont Blanc.

"Wow, nice wallet!"

He smiled. "Thanks. You noticed? It's new."

"My brother has one of those."

"Sure he does. What's your brothers name?"

Rukia thought, '_Ichigo, you know exactly who he is. Ha. I know you're my bodyguard, you dope.'_

"I won't tell you."

"Oh seriously Kuchiki. You can tell me."

The guy at the counter came with the two drinks with the trays. "That'll be 635 yen please."

Ichigo handed Rukia her drink, and they walked out as the counter boy called out, "Have a nice evening you two sweets."

They both exchanged a surreal look as the door of the place closed, and burst out laughing. "Sweets?" Rukia asked.

"Wow, he's such an blockhead."

"Sweets are we."

"Let's rephrase, '_friends.'_

"Best friends?"

"Sure, anything you call it." He sipped his drink. "By the way. You were real great at the quiz."

After taking her first gulp, "Really? It was nothing."

"No you were very cool. Not a single question was dropped. I chose the right girl."

Her cheeks turned pink. For a second, she'd imagined he was calling her the '_right girl'_ although it was just a compliment. No romantics feelings. _'Why am I disappointed anyway?'_

"Well. That was a fun movie. I like you Rukia." He winked.

She smiled at him. "I like you too."

She was going to face a million rebukes and lectures from Toushiro by arriving at her room. Of course, Toushiro doesn't know that Rukia now knows that Ichigo is the _substitute._

**(A/N: What are the mistakes! TELL ME SOON!)**

**Thanks. LOVE YA'ALL. **


	13. Detention & Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, creations, or ideas. I found a very weird thing yesterday, I opened an artists website and found a person named "Kubo" who'd drawn one picture in the Guest Art section. But I clicked further to see who this really was, so I checked the "Kubo's" deviantart account, and it turned out to be some 30 year old woman called Kubo born on July 17. You can stop the smug-like grinning now. Disappointment really **_**sucks.**_**  
**_**.com/**_

**Chapter 13 – Detention Disaster**

"So class, I will ask randomly for students to come in front of the board." Ulquiorra looked as dull s ever.

To Rukia's utter dejection, Toushiro hadn't said a word to her since morning. He looked pretty pale. "How about you Torio?"

The foolish guy stood up and groaned. He walked towards the board and laughed. "Simultaneous is very difficult sir. I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Then let's have Kuchiki join you. She can be of good assistance." After hearing Ulquiorra's words everyone turned around to look at her.

She walked slowly and started helping the blatant boy. She detested him greatly. _Second after second._

"You multiply the two equations with the first number of each." She showed him how to do it.

He nodded and Rukia continued. "Then multiply it yourself."

Ulquiorra just watched them both with interest. He noticed the tension between the two but said nothing at all.

"How do we multiply it?" he asked Rukia smirking smugly.

"Um..." She looked at him. "You're acting as if you don't know. Just do it."

He gave a strange look at her when Ulquiorra interrupted, "This is not for playtime, Shiba."

"Gomen-nasai. But if she explained it in a more understandable way..."

"I have explained it in the most understandable ways possible!" Rukia said angrily. "You don't need to taunt me here again, Torio."

"Detention, the both of you."

"But sir! I haven't done anything..."

"I do not tolerate **loudmouths** in my class" he cut her off abruptly.

"Fine" she said and went over to her seat without completing the rest of the problematic sum.

Torio didn't really know what to do though. He just stood there near the chalkboard motionless. Ulquiorra had a disgusted look on his face. Suddenly a very furious Ichigo, stood up and responded to the unfair situation, "Sir but I don't think she had much to do with it!" he said loudly. Of course these were Toushiro's words that would automatically lead to him having detention with Rukia and Torio himself.

"Are you slightly deaf, Kurosaki? I told the both of them that I do not tolerate loudmouths. Same goes for you. I shall give you detention now too."

He sat back laughing in relief in his mind. Ulquiorra was a little diverted to Ichigo's reaction. Now Toushiro was grumbling nonstop. Rukia avoided Toushiro the whole day, however, to his absolute disdain. Classes were boring, and she was thinking about how her first detention class would go.

As she walked out of her last literature class for the day, she felt a hand tap her shoulder near the sink. She whirled around to see Ichigo who was looking at her expectantly.

"Detention much?" he asked.

"Never" Rukia responded with a dull tone taking over her voice.

"Whoa. At least you get to experience something new."

"Something humiliating."

"Well it's not that bad" Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia wiggled her toes in her hot shoes. "How so?"

"You get to hang around with me at least. You won't be alone with the usual delinquents."

"Right.." she quickly added not looking at him. It was pointless to object anyway. While their small talk ended, Toushiro passed quickly away from them. Rukia tried to catch on to his arm, but he hustled away too quickly. She groaned and turned back towards Ichigo. "Fine. Let's go sleep in the stupid detention room."

He chuckled. "We have to write lines...sometimes..." then the smile disappeared of his face.

"Fair enough" she said looking humourless.

They moved to the small room next to the principal's office. As they opened the door, a few paper balls came flying from the room and hit Rukia on the head. She was enraged by this.

"EEEEEEP!" she shrieked.

Ichigo looked into the classroom to see a bunch of stunned faces. One guy who wore a cap on his head yelled, "Davies! You hit the chick not Ulquiorra!"

"Why the hell are you throwing these stuff at me?" Rukia yelled.

The uproarious class filled with boys were silent. They sat in their places, but were as loud as ever.

"Hey loud dudette. Sorry about the papers. My name's Kaien. I promise to make sure nothing like that happens to you again." The class wolf whistled and Rukia just ignored this. Ichigo was pretty furious.

"I know" she winced at the name, and quickly walked pass everyone and to the back of the classroom. Ichigo followed her protectively.

Five minutes later, Ulquiorra and another teacher entered. Ulquiorra talked, "Grimmjow, you give em' the punishment for the day."

The Grimmjow, or whoever he was, closed the door and cleared his throat. "Hello you bunch of creeps. I see two new faces today. A prefect eh? You'll get de-badged once you get two more detentions. And a girl! This is new isn't it? Now stop this joking. Ulquiorra, I don't recall you having any girl problems!" he cackled. The whole class sniggered. His actual name was Grandes or something, as Rukia remembered exactly as she saw in a glimpse of the teacher list on a student handbook. Seemed like he had a nick name just as weird as Ulquiorra's. Not that Ulquiorra was a nick name.

"Sir, I have a slip. Apparently, I'm here for one loud protest against another-" she was interrupted by the door slamming open, and a very tired looking Torio, kneeling on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." he gasped. "I was called up by a teacher to-"

"No excuses. You'll be repeating another detention next time" Ulquiorra sat on the big teacher's chair folding his arms. Even though Torio might have actually had a **genuine** reason, it seemed as if there was no way of escaping Ulquiorra and his eccentric ways. Torio just scowled and moved to the back row, where Rukia was sitting. He earned a slap on the elbows by his brother, Kaien.

"Now todays lesson should be less tiring. Since we have a feminine face a board." As thr Grimmjow guy said this Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at her. They class was in a few whispers.

"Grimmjow, we shall do the usual. No changes to be made."

"But-!" he was interrupted by the persistent Ulquiorra.

"It's the rules."

"Fine! Physical training style! 100 knuckle push ups! And the girlie? You can do it the normal way. With your palms and in the girls way, kay?" he said sarcastically. Several guys sniggered. "I'd like you all to wear your gym clothes and rush over here in 15 minutes or another 50 push ups. Now what's your name lass?" he looked over at Rukia and raised an eyebrow.

"Rukia..Rukia Kuchiki" she said slowly avoiding his eyes.

"Ah...here's the instruction's document. Have a look at it. It's the first time we're having a girl do push ups, but I still got that document just in case." He winked at her. Rukia knew very well this was just another wink full of sarcasm. The guys rushed out of the classroom and Rukia was left alone with Ichigo and the two strict teachers. He walked slowly behind her.

As they came out of the classroom Rukia's actual shock was revealed. "100 push ups!"

"Yeah. But don't worry, you can do it. That instruction thing he gave shows how girls do it. Guys do it another way."

"But...it's evening! I don't want to catch a cold by taking night showers!"

"C'mon, we gotta hurry! No time for that whining!" and he pulled her by the arm.

Detention wasn't a disaster until the end. Rukia could do only 64 push ups. She'd stopped heavy on the ground but Ulquiorra pressured her more.

"Go on! You're acting pathetic!" he said his voice reaching a pitch it never had before.

"I'm...sor-ry..."

"She's a girl for god's sake!" Ichigo said. He'd already finished his push ups much sooner than everyone else, and had been standing to watch Rukia endeavor.

"I didn't ask you, fool."

Grimmjow cut in. "Ulquiorra. This is as far as it should go."

But Ulquiorra didn't budge. His eyes were fixated on poor Rukia who was struggling to do the next push up.

Suddenly, she was clutching her stomach like it was bleeding its head off. "Ow...it hurts.."

"She's acting!" said Ulquiorra stiffly.

Ichigo quickly reacted, "She's not acting! She's a girl damn it all! I'm sorry but this has gone too far. She needs to go to the nurses office now!" Ichigo took the gasping little girl into his arms. Grimmjow didn't say a word. He knew if he did, he'd be half dead. Being even a fake friend of Ulquiorra's wasn't a good idea.

Ichigo ran. He ran as fast as he could. Although he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a red coloured liquid, which looked pretty wet on his arms. He didn't know what to do now. It seemed to be coming from her _behind._

"Ichigo...what's wrong? Why do I feel so dizzy..."

"You're not in a state to go on moving. I think you're bleeding!"

"What? But I don't feel any pain!"

Ichigo put her down on the floor. "Damn...so that means.." he blushed. And badly.

"Oh my god! I'm..."

"Yes...we'd better go to the nurses."

"But...all this blood...I mean someone could see me. I can stand you know."

Knowing this was the first time this had happened to her she didn't seem to really care. Maybe all those push ups finally made her healthy enough to turn into a girl following the guidelines of puberty. But a single guy just _had _to be the one to witness it. Not her mother. Not her sister. Not her best friend. Or her arrogant and stuck-up brother.

She stood up slowly. Ichigo ignored her fully stained behind and politely stood behind her, hiding her back. _'Ok Rukia. Don't freak out. He's just a guy. And this is perfectly normal.' _So not.

He suddenly asked, "Um...this is...your.."

"First time yes. Now how do we get to the nurses like this?" she asked embarrassed.

"Umm..I'll walk behind you."

"And?"

"No one should see. And it's only an hour before the cafeteria will be full for dinnertime."

"My stomach hurts!" she said grumpily.

Ichigo remained silent for a few seconds. "Err...you gonna walk or not?"

She started walking, and Ichigo followed her slowly. He was careful not to bump into her. On their way, he took out a wet wipe from him bag carefully and wiped his hands. The elevator ride was silent. They both didn't talk until they reached the nurses office.

"Ah..what's wrong with Ms Rukia now eh?" said the vibrant nurse they'd met during the inauguration event.

"Um...I'll be back in ten minutes okay Rukia? Gotta hit the showers." She nodded at him and shyly told the nurse what happened. The nurse helped her and gave instructions just like any parent would've. It was her first time after all.

"Now don't get nervous. He's seemingly nice, that Ichigo. I doubt he'll mock you about it."

She didn't say a word and waited patiently until he came. She'd cleaned herself and taken a bath, and changed into the extra pair of clothes in her backpack. Now she held chappy in her arms.

'_Wow, I'm the most unluckiest person in the world.' _Though, if this were a novel which thousands of people read, everyone would consider her the opposite.

"Hey Pygmy."

Ichigo appeared at the door looking refreshing as ever. She could almost smell the Davidoff Cool Water scent coming from his shirt. Although she preferred Byakuya's Tommy Hilfiger Summer, Cool Water was...well _cool._

"Hi Gingerhead." She stood up from the bed and walked up to him after secretly stuffing chappy into her bag. He didn't know why but suddenly, like he did with his sisters, he put an arm around her shoulders. But this time, it felt much different than those times. The nurse came from the next room, and quickly said, "Take care honey!" and this made Rukia's stomach lurch.

"So, um...we're going to your room right? I'll let you rest and I'll have a talk with the headmaster about this detention incident. Oh, and dinner?"

"I'll get it myself."

"No, I insist."

"No...me and Tatsuki..have stuff to do..." she lied.

"Oh..alright Rukia." They walked away together until her room. He wished it lasted longer but, Rukia made the parting abrupt. She couldn't wait to hide her face away from him. She was feeling...embarrassment of a different kind. And of course, he'd called her _Rukia, _not _Pygmy._

"Umm..I'll see you later." She said and quickly barged into the room, clicking open the lock to find a very surprised looking Tatsuki and Toushiro. They both looked like they'd just come from a funeral.

"See ya."

She quickly closed the door and fell to her knees. Closing her eyes and after heaving a sigh she quickly said, "I'm sorry Toushiro...I'm so sorry. I was so careless."

"You know don't you?" he asked interrupting her.

"Know about what?!" she asked looking at him.

"About Ichigo."

"Ichigo? What about him?"

Tatsuki gave him an 'I told you so look' and he gave in.

"Fine, I'm going to tell you. Ichigo is the substitute agent. They've recently activated him to be you're bodyguard when I can't be around."

"Oh..." **Rukia already knew this, and she was supposed to act as if she hadn't known.** "Ok."

"Ok? You're 'OK' with him following you?"

"He's not bad Toushiro. In fact he just saved me from a crisis." She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"CRISIS?" What-?!"

"Um...it's personal. Not that sort of crisis."

"Uh..what?" Toushiro wanted to know.

"It's personal."

"Look Toushiro she said it's personal. Drop it." Tatsuki pretended to yawn as if the situation was pretty normal.

"Fine, but if Kurosaki knows about it, I figured why I shouldn't know about it. Want dinner?"

"Umm...veggie burger. And Tatsuki?" Rukia looked at her and walked towards her bed and lazily flopped on to it.

"Nah, I don't want anything."

"I'll be back with dinner."

"Yeah thanks." Toushiro stood up and walked out of the room quickly.

Tatsuki got up from her bed. "Tell me all about it! What so personal? Huh? What happened Rukia?!!" she barked.

"Hey hey! I'll tell you everything. Now detention...this...I couldn't do anymore...and then Ichigo saved me...and he carried me...ran away...and..."

"WHAT? You're..."

"Yes. He rescued me. And it's so humiliating."

Tatsuki held her chin. "Its not."

"I can't show my face to him again! I just can't!"

"Dude, you're pretty lucky in my opinion."

"But-!"

"No buts. Seriously. Ichigo's awesome."

"Yeah...wait! WHAT?" she asked surprised.

"You should go for it."

She black-haired, tiny little clueless dainty girl couldn't process what her friend was trying to say. "Go for what exactly?"

"Him."

"Oh."

"That's it? You give me a big 'OH' and you're gonna tell me next, 'I couldn't' or 'I'm not in his league'

Or something" she imitated a singsong and mocking voice.

"Well its _true. _I couldn't possibly-"

"SEE? You've been bumping into the guy so many times already. You went on a date with him and had a night most girls would kill for. And still you're against it!"

"Tatsuki...I went out with him because you told him I'd prove to him that if I did, it wouldn't make me stupid."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I did? Oh yeah...you remembered.."

"Duh. I've got a hard disk built in my brain."

"More like a CCTV camera."

"That no one can see"

Tatsuki laughed. "You really better make up a little more with Toushiro. He's pretty annoyed...and sad?"

"Sure. But he really should've told me about Ichigo. I mean it's his own pride he wanted to keep for a secret."

"Rukia? Argue much?" Tatsuki grabbed her copy of American history and started flipping through it.

"Hey I wanted to ask you...why are you so into American History and stuff?"

"Oh...I am moving to America with my dad when I go for higher studies. He's been offered this job by them, and he's welcomed over any time. I moved back all the way from there...but my dad wanted me to study Japanese. So I moved here for a while."

"That's cool. I know Spanish."

"I only know one word. _Querida."_

"Dear?"

"Yeah."

"I love that word!" Rukia said dreamily.

"But you're not interested in boys. Not that I am" Tatsuki scratched her head, and tried to pretend to concentrate on her book.

"Well...boys don't really intrigue me much."

"And Ichigo? You just had a pretty biological experience with him."

"Shut up! He's...ok."

"OK? Kurosaki Ichigo and OK? That's not good."

Rukia lifted her little self into a sitting position. "Well he's...civil, nice, well-mannered but informal...quite Do-able. But I don't know about this Tatsuki he's...I mean..I just met-"

"I get it. You can get to know him better now anyway. I mean he is your bodyguard. Toushiro told me he's got no clue about who you are though."

"No clue? You mean about Ruka..."

"Yeah. Ruka Raiden or any of that matter. It seems better that way. The agents don't want to reveal much information as he might change his motives towards you. But I highly doubt that. He's a nice guy."

"Hmm...maybe I'll tell him then?"

"No! Toushiro says its against the rules. They don't have much information on Ichigo. He just became an agent recently because of his good reflexes, and karate type ability. Plus he's like hard as rock to beat."

"In other words, you mean that they don't trust him completely yet?"

"Not until his ranking goes higher. But he's definitely the captain because his dad Isshin was one of the heads who worked there. He appointed Ichigo as the head. But still that doesn't mean the others would immediately trust Ichigo. Plus I think Ichigo's dad doesn't work there anymore. Something happened I suspect."

"What?" asked Rukia curiously.

"There was some murder case on the run. I think a whole mission went on failure because of him. They fired him, or he retired...no one knows. Some people say a man called Aizen greatly condemned him, so he had no choice but to leave. And the Aizen dude made everyone believe Ichigo's dad was guilty."

"Aizen? Then what about Ichigo? They didn't try to fire him?"

"Of course they can't! They don't fire people just 'cause they're related."

"Well this must've been a small war. But life's not fair is it?"

"Yeah, it's not. Quite..."

Rukia spent the whole night thinking about poor Ichigo and his dad. She thought about what might've happened if that happened to her and her brother. Although everybody trusted them enough not to belive any rumours so it would be okay. But seriously...Ichigo?

'_Why am I thinking about him now?!'_

**(A/N: Tell me if it was any fun or not. Now let's see...guys...I AM PACKING HEAVILY! Boxes all over the place...nothing but bubble wraps, brown paper, cello tape, books, clothes EVERYWHERE. I feel so awesome and at the same time sad. I won't be updating in a while! Sorry!)**

**Oh and umm...let's get on with the cookie cubby hole thing like last time. XD**

**Love ya'all. Oh and if I die in a plane crash, I hope someone like Sappir3, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, angelic93, TheRottenStrawberry or Assault Godzilla continue this story! :P**

**I should put a poll =D**

**LOL. Any one else who would continue this story just raise your hand. (If you're right handed raise your RIGHT, and if you're left-handed raise your LEFT)**

**R&R**


	14. Commencement of The Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Kubo might start crying. You gotta love him for creating the anime. **

**Chapter 14 – Commencement of the Mystery**

"High school...I hate it."

Tatsuki looked up at Rukia in awe. "But...it's the best time of your life in school!"

"It's...humiliating."

"Only for you."

"No...not just me..." Rukia folded her arms.

There first month of the year was coming to an end. Rukia still believed that she wasn't in love with anyone. Not Ichigo. Definitely not him. Even though she was craving for his company when she felt insecure. She believed of him as nothing more than a friend. She was just happy around him that's all. Or was it something different?

'_We did go on a date...'_

Well about Toushiro, they'd made up in a weird brother and sister way and everything was back to normal.

'_I hate high school' _she thought once more so that Tatsuki wouldn't roar back at her.

All she did not know was, she was secretly loving everything but the unfortunate situations, far too much, but to her, it was invisible. Even if she had Eidetic memory.

With the thought of going tomorrow to class with Toushiro, she fell asleep not knowing what was awaiting her the next few days.

In the second month, Rukia didn't face more than just one mishap. It was Madison's fault of course, but they couldn't possibly prove it to the principal anyhow.

"HEY!" Rukia yelled as Madison's crony, Sarugaki bumped into her purposely as she had started walking down the jet line after putting her and Tatsuki's cokes into their tray, and then within seconds, her skirt was covered in the brown fizzing liquid. Luckily, the food was what Tatsuki was holding, which meant there wasn't much of a mess. But the lunch lady didn't know of this purposeful act, which lead to Rukia having to clean the floor of the jet line, in front of everyone.

"But miss! She bumped into me on purpose!"

"Well you untidy the floor, you CLEAN the floor!"she shot back.

"Well I get framed....and..STILL GET FRAMED?" Rukia said aloud towards the old fussy lady.

"I'll help you Kuchiki-san!"

"Princess! We'll clean it for you!" Keigo and Mizuiro came running up to their way, as if they were her servants.

People snickered. Few were frozen. Everyone was staring.

"Ok people! Theres nothing more going on here! Look away and get moving!" Ichigo roared but a few students nearer to him and the jet line, were still staring. He reacted instantly, "I said...GET MOVING! You're crowding the place!" to which they quickly hustled away in fright.

"Better luck next time, freak" said the Sarugaki girl and walked away. The lunch lady looked at the delinquent girl in horror, realizing that the problem could've been purposeful after all. She stood motionless until the boy next in line was getting impatient and waved a hand in front of her, and brought her vivid thoughts back to the real world.

The second month continued, the first week of February was full of boring classes, followed by a team meeting again.

"So this time, we're going to have a really interesting task" said Renji to all the members. "Well, we're going to have a play. And all teams are in it. There were no disqualifications as such from the previous quiz.

After a long pause he continued. "We have a few plays but...we need..." he turned to look at Ichigo, who had his arms folded and eyebrows furrowed as usual.

Ichigo sighed and continued. "We just thought you guys could go through the plays, and we could vote for the best one, but if all of you don't like the good one out of them, we could write one. Together as a group. Of course, the editing can be further done by anyone else. Any questions so far?"

The air in dim cafeteria of 7:30pm filled with whispers and squeals of excitement.

"Alright, we have a play called, The Impossible. It's about a girl who loves football, and proves in the end that a girl can do anything. Even football" Renji wiped his forehead, and looked at his clipboard. "The next one is about a normal girl who got blind at the age of 15 and how she got over the dreadful nightmare with some happy ending. It's called the Unseekable. The next one is based on a movie by Lindsay Lohan, Just my Luck. Like the two main people kiss and their worlds turn upside down, and upright. We called it, _'Unfortunate or Fortunate?' _"

A few girls were excited at this point, knowing that the third mentioned play was more eligible. All of them loved romance. Rukia raised her hand.

"Yes Rukia?" asked Renji.

"Well, I was thinking that if anyone else had an idea...they could tell us about it? I mean, the plays you have a perfect and all, but we must know of what we all want isn't it?"

"True. Anyone want an idea like how Rukia mentioned?"

Mizuiro raised his hand. "We could do a play about all of us. A play that **involves **everyone."

"What's your idea?"

"Well...there are few things..like a disastrous camping trip? Or another excursion to a scary mansion? And they see ghosts?"

"Well...I think your idea of putting everyone in the play is very flattering, but don't you think everyone can't fit on the small stage? I mean, our task is to show our true theatrical talents on a small piece of planked deck. So my option is to select the parts and reserve people for the play. The rest of the group can help with the decorating and costumes...and other expenses...hows that sound Ichigo?"

"Yes. I have another thing to say though. Don't feel left out at all. Just because you may not have been chosen for a part of any TASK as a main help, doesn't mean you're no help at all. We need each and every individual here. You'll get your chances through the years...just wait and see."

"Errr...yeah that's right" was all Renji said. "So we'll have a vote, yeah? Now I'll hand out a piece of paper for each with all the three names printed on it. Strike out the two plays that don't interest you."

After the voting was done, Ichigo and Renji sat down on the cafeteria deck, and turned on a small lamp, then continued counting the votes for the next fifteen minutes.

"Hey Toushiro...Ichigo doesn't.... well really... know that much about me does he?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...I'm curious..doesn't he bother about it at all? Why he's protecting me?"

"Not unless he didn't care for his job."

"I just want to know why he hasn't been told anything."

Toushiro pondered about something for a few seconds, then came up with something to say finally. He'd started fidgeting, which meant he was either telling Rukia something he'd told not to spread word about, or that he was doing something wrong.

"Well..Ichigo's been only with the FBI for two months. Some fraud-like business went on with his dad in the whole organization which messed up a whole mission. So his dad was fired. And then, everyone in the office didn't know what to believe. They can't fire Ichigo too without reason can they? Everyone suspected him to be a moron like his dad too. I can't say his dad was a moron, because I don't really know what happened anyway."

"Wow...Tatsuki did mention this lately..."

"**Yeah..so they don't want to tell him anything yet so that his motives towards you don't change.**But that's stupid, the guy isn't even dangerous unless we were of the adverse culture. And it's stupid not to trust people of the same organization. Corruption is all that works behind this I tell you."

"I know..he's fairly a nice guy..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Look! They've almost finished counting!"she pointed excitedly.

Toushiro looked at her questioningly, but then shrugged it off as Renji read out, "The Impossible, 2 votes." Everyone sniggered.

"Unseekable, 0 votes."

He didn't have to read the rest. Everyone knew anyway.

"Well the parts of the play Unfortunately Fortunate are very simple. The two main characters, Michael and Jenny. Then there is an old lady, the boss of where she works, her two friends...and a band. The play is of 45 minutes. It is the maximum time. Additional parts of the play will be chosen, but you will probably not have to say more than two words, or a scream perhaps." A few laughed at this prediction of Renji's.

"So we shall test your acting skills. Now one by one shall act from this book I have here. It is of various scenes of simple plays. Be original, not sarcastic."

So in the end, they'd selected Orihime, as she showed more emotion and passion. And also Ichigo was the main part for the guy, because all the other guys were cheesy actors. Plus Renji was going to be far more busy than be able to do the part. The fact that Orihime was pretty, and had longer hair, was also what made her much more matching to the main role.

Rukia had gotten the part of being the narrator, as she spoke loud and clear, with distinctive coherence which hung on her every word. Secretly, she was really jealous of Orihime, getting the part with Ichigo. They'd be the ones kissing in front of everyone after all. _'Damn it all...why am I so frustrated now? I am NOT jealous. I repeat, NOT.'_

As the meeting ended, and everyone made their way back o their rooms, after the hour, Ichigo jogged up to Rukia and Toushiro. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey." Rukia glanced at him, and looked back to the direction she was walking. She did manage a smile though.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were busy on Saturday. Night."

"Oh...I'm not _that_ busy."

"Could you come help me with my lines?"

"Sure, we could go out later or something too,** Right?"**

"Yeah that's what I thought. So I'll see you around 7:00pm Saturday night, _**right**_**?"** he imitated her previous question sarcastically.

"Whatever." She playfully poked him in the shoulder and walked away with Toushiro to find Tatsuki. Only she didn't see him chuckling.

"Hey Toushiro, when should I tell Ichigo that I know?"

"Never."

"C'mon. It's awkward this way. We must tell him."

"Well, let's just say one day he'll save you from something awful and then he tells you why he did it. Which will be almost never."

"You're a jerk you know that!" Rukia said and hit him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"You're dating the guy. He's bound to know soon." This statement made her kick him on his toes, to which he didn't flinch. Rukia frowned at him from behind, but followed. In huffs surely.

Tatsuki was waiting for Rukia near their room door. "Oh hey! You're doing a play too right? Which one? WHICH ONE?"

"Secret." Rukia folded her arms. "Let me in!"

"Not unless you tell me. Or is it called Secret?"

Toushiro reacted soon enough. "Yeah it is. Now let her in."

"Fine" she opened the door and let her in. Toushiro and Rukia both said their goodnights and he left.

"You know, I've said this once before, but I really think Toushiro would make a good boyfriend."

"Is it me or is Tatsuki inn LURVE?" Rukia giggled hysterically.

"I am most certainly not referring to myself. I was referring to _you" _She huffed.

"No way. I am not into _boys, _remember? He's like my brother!"

Tatsuki closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "You're going out with Ichigo aren't you?"

"What? What are you implying even if I was?"

"Well...when is the next date?"

"Date? We're not dating! The first "date" was because of _you_ and EVERYONE knows that! And the second?"

"Yeah, but you are meeting him sometime? Hasn't he asked you to meet him or anything? I'm sure he has."

The midnight-ebony haired and ever so dainty girl sank on to her ever soft bed. "He HAS."

"See? You're dating Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I am NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"Am NOT!"

"Before this could go on forever I'd like to tell you something. There has always been this warning that's become less likely to be a MYTH. Because it's 90% reliable."

"What?" asked Rukia irritably.

"Well...they say on the _second date_ on the _second month_ of the year...you will end up kissing the guy no matter what."

The girl who'd sunk into her bed fell down onto the floor carpet and rolled on in laughter. Tatsuki just _rolled _her eyes. "Dudette! It's true!"

"Kiyaaaaa. Haaaahaahahaaa!" was all Rukia could reply.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Oh I know! You'll kiss his ass instead!" Tatsuki was boiling mad now. But this only made Rukia laugh harder.

After she'd finshed her giggling fit, she told Tatsuki who was lying down on her bed now, eyes furiously shut. "I can assure you, I will not kiss him."

"Why are you assuring ME? You want to prove you're not in love with the guy?"

"Yes. I am not in love with-" she was shortly cut off by a knock.

"It's me Toushiro. Something's happened."

Tatsuki jumped off her bed and rushed to get the door. Rukia knew Tatsuki could get panicky in a millisecond.

"What? What happened?" She'd opened the door to a purple eyed Toushiro. He'd been punched in the eye.

"Toushiro!" Rukia also jumped off of her bed and made her way to the door. "Come in already! What happened?"

"It's not me. It's Mizuiro and Ryu! They've been poisoned!"

"WHAT?" screamed Tatsuki and Rukia. As Toushiro sat on the desk chair in their room he continued.

"Well some say it's food poisoning. But I'm sure he was poisoned."

"Does this have anything to do with that?" Rukia pointed at Toushiro's eyes.

"Um...no. I was punched by Kaien because he told me about some staying away from you."

"ME? Ok let me get this straight. Mizuiro and Ryu get poisoned, and then Kaien punches you?"

Toushiro shooked his head. "No, he punched me, then Ichigo ran in the corridor frantic about the situation. That's not the point Rukia. Don't care about Kaien now. Thing is..the poison was in the two glasses offered by Renji at the cafeteria during teatime. And you didn't drink it, then offered your glass to Mizuiro."

"Oh my god! So that means.."

"Someone tried to poison you. In other words, they're after you."

"Oh no!" Rukia's body froze. She sank to her knees.

"So, we ..."

"Wait a minute! If someone tried to poison Rukia that means they know her identity?"

"They might. Or it could've been a prank. You know Madison-" he was cut off by her again.

"But this is MORE THAN A PRANK!" Tatsuki was angry now. More than mellow madness.

"We have to report this!" The dainty little girl was now crouched on the floor. She'd buried her face between her knees.

"Who do you think did it?"

"We have to report this!" Rukia repeated. She looked up.

"Ichigo will take care of that! Now..."

"Now what? You're saying I'd better leave this school?"

"No...there wouldn't be a better school. Or safer."

Rukia fidgeted. She was afraid. Frightened out of her wits.

"Guys! Let's go see Mizuiro."

Toushiro shook his head. "I have to go do some investigation. You guys go meet up with Kurosaki. Rukia, you'll be safe with Tatsuki."

Tatsuki nodded, and she and Rukia slowly went to the nurses office.

Mizuiro and Ryu were both resting on the two beds. Both of them were covered in clammy sweat, and were shirtless for now, but the nurse made no protest as their friends came in. Renji sat in the corner, trembling.

"In ten minutes, I'd like all of you to clear up" the nurse concluded and left to her room.

Rukia walked stiffly to the crimson headed guy. "Hey Renji. It wasn't your fault."

"What? Oh yeah...but who will believe?"

"Don't worry." As she smiled at him, Ichigo entered the room.

"Rukia..."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I...um..nothing. I think you should just go to your room and rest. That's all. They're both doing fine."

"C'mon Rukia. Let's go." Tatsuki took her arm, but Rukia let it go.

"No. I'm going anyway." She looked back at her two friends on the white beds, then looked and Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Rukia-" Ichigo began but she ran away. Away into the rain of the nearby forest which they were forbidden to go to at night. Ichigo made a step to run, but Tatsuki held his hand and puled him back, shaking her head.

The forest they used only at daytime for camping or environmental purposes. The Midnight Forest of Karakura. And it was lonely at night.

**(A/N: Just click the next chapter and then put your review. I don't mind people not reviewing here!) Or maybe you owe me a double review for a double treat :P**

**InnerVoice:**Then again, when you look at the slow updating...

**ME: **HEY! I moved to Sri Lanka goddammit!

**InnerVoice: **Wow. Yeah I guess you're busy and all, but instead of looking into facebook, why dontcha make an effort to please everyone here?

**ME: **Isn't that what I'm doing? Otherwise WHY am I even writing a story here?

**InnerVoice: **Good point. *rolls eyes*


	15. Do I Miss The Guy of the Forest?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations or ideas. Tite Kubo and his CREW or whatever always has, and hopefully, always will. I love Bleach, and Bleach the Number ONE!

**Chapter 15 – Do I miss The Guy of the Forest?**

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air._

All Kuchiki Rukia knew about the cold rain was her old friend Kaien. She'd known Kaien when she was a little girl, in the countryside she lived once before in Spain. This is the real reason why the Kaien in school bothered her so much. Even if no one knew that, she kept this a secret to her thoughts. But she couldn't care less about that jerk anymore. She'd learnt the hard way of leaving people, the very souls most dearest to her. She never saw Kaien after he'd told her that he really liked a _girl_. She hadn't known who, because she'd run away after hearing that. Rukia was convinced by her sister, that love was dangerous, and full of agony. She'd never met Kaien ever again. Even when she knew she was leaving his side anyway. Because she knew that he also knew too.

_Flashback____________________

_She'd snuck out of the house again. She hated her brother and his stupid actions of 'etiquette.' She hated the world for bringing her as Ruka Raiden. She knew in her heart she was a Rukia. Not RUKA._

"_Hey whatcha doing all the way up there Rukia?" came the ever so cute male voice of her best friend Kaien. The guy of the forest, as she called him._

"_Ran away."_

"_Again? For what this time? Grounded?" he asked amused. He'd started climbing the tree as he saw her face turn sulkish. As he reached where she was sitting he asked, "What's going on Rukia? It's raining, but I knew you were here. I heard you come."_

'_He calls me Rukia..He's the only one who calls me by my preferred name.' She fluffed he long dyed brown hair._

_Kaien did not choose to sit on the branch that Rukia had all her weight on. After all, it might've cracked. "Ru-ki-ah! Say something!" and thats when he did it._

_He fell of the tree after waving his hand falling with a soft thud. "Ouch! Aaaah...ow..."_

"_KAIEN!" Rukia screeched and scooted down the tree as fast she she could. While in the panic, she fell down half way from the tree, and as she did, Kaien made sure he caught her on top of him._

"_Kaien..." she gasped._

"_Rukia...I fell down on purpose."_

"_You baka!"_

"_Ha! You fell for it!" he cackled._

"_Well you could've gotten seriously hurt you know."_

"_But...I do this everyday when I'm bored."_

_She only noticed that their faces were inches apart, when they'd stopped quarrelling._

"_Ouch...I seriously fell though you know..while coming down.." Rukia said quickly raising herself to a sitting position as to give an excuse to their INFORMAL situation. She'd faked another 'ouch' yet again._

"_Yeah you FELL for it!" and he started laughing._

_She slapped his cheek. A little harder than she meant to._

"_Hey! I was joking!"_

_She smiled at him and giggled. "Kaien..."_

"_What's bothering you so much? I make you laugh and the next minute you're all ugh!"_

"_It's not...well...I.."_

"_Did someone RAPE you?"_

"_NO!" she said loudly enough to smack him._

"_Then?" he said curiously. "You look like someone who found out they have cancer! Don't scare me now."_

"_Cancer...it's just as worse as that, only I'm not dying."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm moving."_

"_Yeah sure you are. I love dancing with you. What is so bad about that?"_

_She didn't laugh. She was feeling far from happiness._

"_Rukia...do you mean...the other type of moving?"_

"_Yes...I meant the other type of moving."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Probably."_

"_You'll visit me right?"he was making the conversation flow so fast. All the tears she'd imagined all over wasn't happening. Yet._

_She closed her eyes. "I don't know about that."_

_He came closer. "Don't worry. Just buy me a telephone, and we'll talk all night?"_

_This made her laugh. Tears filled her eyes._

"_Don't cry...Rukia..."_

"_Make it stop then!" she said sadly._

_He took her both hands. "Rukia, we'll make the most of the time we have left. You're my bestfriend and I love you as one. We'll always be friends, as long as you comprehend with what's happening. I'm not that good at words..."_

"_I don't care. We will make the most of it. And I love you as my best friend too Kaien. I'll miss you so much, I don't know how I'd work alone without someone like you! At least I get to get out of that stupid Private school."_

_He laughed again. He looked so cute when he did that. "And not meet me anymore? The lazy farmer boy?"_

"_Kaien...I want to tell you something.."_

_The countryside of the forest stirred up for the moment. The secret telling was being done by the leaves, but no one could understand them, for they were secrets._

"_I...I've always..."she couldn't. She COULD'NT. She-_

"_RUKIA-SAMA! COME HERE NOW!" yelled a gruff male voice._

_She didn't. _

_She loved him._

_She was going to leave him._

_Just like her sister had wished into her._

_And she never saw him again after she'd hardly told her half of his secret. The secret she hadn't understood, even by the leaves. Or her sister's death wish. They made the most of everything, until the last day. The day he was about to confess. Only she'd never known that._

End of Flashback______________

She was hushed out of her thoughts in the cold rain as a hand came out of no where and touched her iced and trembling body.

"You're Ruka eh? My my. We've seriously caught a Raiden!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Master...oh master...we've found the little Raiden!" said a female voice.

"Get her a towel and warm clothes. We shall take her-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rukia screeched. "Who are you guys? Why are you taking ME? And-"

"Shut up you little brat. Or should I say that more politely? It's raining out here and I'm friggin' cold!" said the man laughing. **"I am Aizen's comrade."**

Rukia's mind froze as he said that name. _Aizen._

"A-a-aizen?"

"He seeks your company. As it is the only way for him to take over your brothers _pride_."

"Let me GO! HEEEEELP!" Rukia screamed, but she was muffled slowly.

"Mehehe. Just shut your trap you little rat." But then, followed by various number of footsteps, came a voice.

"I think you're the one who needs to do that."

She gasped. Toushiro. Ichigo. Tatsuki!

"Let her go you people!" yelled Tatsuki.

"No. Guards! Seize these people!"

Only he didn't last too long. The search police had come with a search party, which was Ichigo's great plan. Rukia was covered in sweat.

"Ichigo! Toushiro!" she kicked and pulled but couldn't break free.

The police came walking stiffly towards the man.

"I will shoot you if you come any nearer.." was what he finished off with.

Luckily, somebody hit him from behind, faster than his mates and he fell to the ground with Rukia.

"RUKIA!" several voices yelled.

'_I'm falling....I feel so faint' _she thought but smiled as she knew that everyone had come to look for her. _'Who saved me?'_

_Next morning____________

"...and one man escaped. One of the people in the caravan thing."

Rukia twitched her eyebrows. "Escaped? But Toushiro..."

"And the officer wants a word with you."

"Jeez Rukia. Don't run away next time."

Then Toushiro cut in. "Look who's talking. You were the one in charge of her for the moment."

"Ichigo was there too" Tatsuki pointed out.

Rukia sighed. "And you were the one who stopped him from running after me? Wasn't it?"

"Humph! Whatever" came Tatsuki's anger-filled reply.

"They were captured, but they don't talk yet" Toushiro confirmed.

_Knock knock._

"Come in."

The headmaster first, then who was visiting now?"

"I'm Lieutenant Frank. Nice to meet you people. May you answer a few questions?"

All three of them nodded. Only Ichigo was missing, but no one minded. He wasn't to know much anyway.

"So you ran away and these people found you eh? What did they say?"

"They told me something about Aizen. I don't remember anything else but Kaien."

"Kaien?"

"Oh sorry! I mixed up my memory."

"You're Ruka Raiden, but you have Eidetic memory? I can't believe that anymore!"

Toushiro cleared his throat. "She forgets and remembers things in place of another sometimes. Especially after breakdowns and collapses."

"I see."

Before Rukia's thoughts flew up to Kaien, the Lieutenant dude stood up from the desk chair. "I shall not intrude any further. Good day to you all." Toushiro followed him out and walked with him, probably to the headmaster's.

"Who the F is KAIEN?!"

"Why the 'F' should you know?!"

"'Cause I know I should know! Stop hiding things! Where'd you meet him?"

"He was a childhood friend. That's all there is to tell."

"I thought you didn'y have any boyfriends?"

"He wasn't!" Rukia said loudly. She stood up and went to the room door. Before she could open it, someone knocked.

"Hey! It's me Ichigo."

"She immediately opened it, but walked past him. Without another glance. No way did she want to remember Kaien. No way. Also, _the pissed of orange haired dude _reminded her of _him_.

"H-hey! Where are you going Rukia?!" he followed.

Back in the room, Tatsuki sighed. "Man, they both get to have all the fun."

"I'm just going out to get some fresh air okay?"

"Can I come?"

"It's your job isn't it?"

"How did you-?" he was cut off by a screaming number of photographers, and reporters, as they walked out of the building's doors.

"You're Ruka Raiden! Agent Raiden's little sis? I want your autograph! Autograph!"

"Ruka! Autographs are inexpensive. Give us a word of why you've been hiding your whereabouts!"

"Ruka! Ruka! We love you!" screamed two guys wearing shades, and hats that had the letter 'R.'

"Ruka! Where did you put your glasses! Why did you dye your hair black? Why are your eyes purple?" asked a woman wearing red glasses. "Is that your boyfriend? Have you kissed? When is the wedding?"

"I-" before she could say anything, she was interrupted when the person standing next to her, who carried her into his arms, and clicked a button in his ear, and started running as fast as he could, after slamming the door behind him.

"Code number 111! Emergency outside Route 101 Form 8 building doors!" he yelled into the air in front of him. Rukia's brain processed too slow to even realise what was happening.

"What the hell are those freaking reporters coming after you for?" yelled Ichigo at her as he was still running. They entered the lift, and he put her down.

"Uhh..."

"I know no one is telling me. I'm just curious."

"Well..."

"And who is...Ruka?"

"Me."

"Which Ruka? The TV reporter on CCTV or..."

"The un-biological sister of Ryuuken Raiden."

"Oh my freaking god."

"I know."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed to!" she snapped at him.

Ichigo shook his head. "You hold too many secrets...Rukia. Or should I-"

"No! Don't call me Ruka."

"The whole school's going to know..."

"But how...was is the man who escaped?"

"Probably. There's no one else here who knows your identity...if that's what you call it."

"Whatever."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. And nobody can recognize you because.."

"My looks have changed yeah..." As they lift opened to their floor, they both stepped out.

"Yeah...you had long brown hair, and black eyes."

"Correction? I had fake, long brown hair and black contact lenses."

"You're world famous you know that?"

"And you're unlucky enough to know me."

"I wouldn't say that. I think I consider myself pretty lucky."

"How so?" Rukia asked astonished at his revelation.

He laughed a little. A _sexy _laugh. _'Wait! I did not think that!'_

"You're not a spoilt little posh girl. The way I see it, you're just living a pretty boring life, where you're not allowed to know or learn new things...be yourself or live happily ever after. Instead you find misery, pain, and all that when you wish to be in the bliss of solitude with your mates. I think you're a nice girl Rukia, you just need to adjust yourself to the environment and people around you. Sometimes, you acts shy, and when you're boiling mad, you get this urge to yell. You're not some giggly princess charming. You're a short little midget who needs a normal life" he grinned as he said the word midget.

She stared at him for a long time. Quickly breaking the tensing silence, she hit him on the shoulder. "Don't call me a midget!"

"I will whenever I want to!"

"Argh, then I'll call you a pissed-off-orange-haired-dude."

"I prefer short and sweet."

"Then Gingerhead."

"Better" and he winked at her, then started walking. **(A/N:I know he winked again but stop freaking about the winking I am not backspacing the damned thing =P) **

"Wait! You're not allowed preference when I chose a name!"

"Why is that?" he asked turning around to the dainty little girl who was endeavouring to catch up with him.

"Because you're not supposed to like the name that I call you!" she retorted and followed him back to the room.

"Hey Rukia, before the whole school knows, we need to contact everyone okay? First your brother. And your bodyguards **other than me** will not be studying any longer. They will wear uniforms and walk about behind you here and there, from now on."

"WHAT? This is not the Princess Diaries!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing!!"

So that was final. Ichigo now knew who Rukia was. But still he had lots to learn about her. He didn't know, by the way that he'd described her today made a great impact on her mind. He didn't know that by the words he used to sketch her beautiful self right in front of her right then, that he had caused her to fall in love with him. Inexorably too.

**(A/N: Okies! Comes into the picture: AIZEN!!! Hehe. Finally... IF ANYTHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE PLEASE TELL ME NOW! Thats all that matters to me! Oh and the cookies! They're strawberry flavoured**(if you h8 strawberry make it choco or vanilla or WHATEVER but only if you hate it)** if you review, and empty flavoured if you don't! **_**[**__empty as in NOTHING__**] **_**:P ) **

**Oh oh ! One more thing! I've put some certain bits and titbits in bold letters so that they answer most of your questions. OR either its something ****important**** that you ****must not miss**** if you're continuously reading the story. Like they're helpers for fast readers and all. I don't want you all to go like, REALLY? I must have missed that bit! Hehehehe..I'm just helping ya'all. ;)**

**Ciao! Review PLEAASE! And all the others that didn't show me some love like the last reviewer said so! XD!**

**Oh oh and look out for a new Sequel for the DELUSIONAL SERIES! Coming soon.**

**Delusional [Mistakes] **(I want a better word for mistakes! If I don't get one this will be the name =] )

**Love all of you so much!**

**I WILL BE RE-EDITING THESE TWO DOUBLE UPLOADED CHAPPIES(not bunnies) SOON SO THAT IT HAS NO TYPOES OR CONFUSIONS. (I've just uploaded without any re-checking but LITTLE bit)**


	16. I don't know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, creations or ideas. I would love to add a part of my taste to the storyline, but I doubt Kubo would let a mediocre girl to do so. *sob***

**InnerVoice: **I hate Zarar.

**ME: **I don't give a damn.

**InnerVoice: **I hate you!

**ME: **...

**InnerVoice: ** On with the story :P

**ME: **...

**InnerVoice: ** ...

**Chapter 16 – "I don't know."**

"I'm so sorry Rukia. We can't change you're school."

"YAY!" she screamed in joy as her arrogant brother closed his eyes in relief to see that she did not want to leave it.

"There aren't any other schools with security cameras, quick forensics, and trained nurses. They have either one, or none."

"Awesome."

"Not 'awesome'. All your school friends are going to blabber on about you. I suggest you leave your room and walk about on rare occasions for extra safety."

Rukia heaved sigh. "Whatever, Nii-sama."

"And Ichigo and Toushiro both have mentioned about this Madison girl."

"What? The both of them?"

"They both met me individually. But the utterance of the same thing from the two of them worries me."

"Don't. She's not worth worrying about Nii-sama. It's a waste of time."

Byakuya tapped his index finger on his knee. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"What did they say?"

"That she bothers you in various ways."

"That be it?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, it's 8:30am and I have a very important meeting to attend. If I do not, then I'll be dropping a bomb on the 'other boss.'

She giggled. "Bye Nii-samat!" she called after him as he left with his two bodyguards from her room. Tatsuki, who was waiting outside until they'd finished, closed the door behind her.

"I want to know who the other Kaien is."

"No" Rukia said promptly.

"Then I'll find him."

"NO!"

"And I will listen to you."

"NO!"

"Alright, I won't. Thanks for your permission!" she laughed mischievously.

"ARGH! You insolent little..."

_Teee ti teee! Teee ti teee! _ (Tatsuki cell phone)

"Hello. This is she."

Rukia focused herself completely to her roommate.

"Uhuh. I'm not interested. Shut the hell up. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"The Kaien here in school."

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?"

"Why? You're jealous?"

"NO!"

"He told me to help him with some sort of karate moves. He goes for karate with me!"

"Ooh. But he still did ask YOU!"

"So? I'm on top of the class!"

"Show off."

"Well you're the one acting all squeaky-squeaky _now. _Ichigo told me he asked you out!_"_

"Why? You're jealous?"

"STOP REPEATING MY LINES!"

The midget giggled at her best friend. Tatsuki sure was mad about something.

"Who is the OTHER Kaien?" her best friend asked again.

"He's...an old friend.." Rukia finally said.

"I know he's more to that" Tatsuki dug.

"Just shut up okay? He was always just a friend." Rukia's eyes lifted off into a sweet daydream.

"Okay, fine. When you meeting Ichi?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

Rukia gave her a sick look. "Would you drop the boy talk? You're annoying. I am meeting him on Saturday night. Strictly drama practices."

"Isn't it kind of obvious? He needs Orihime, not you for that! He said 'practice' as an excuse! I mean, a narrator can't do a play practice one-to-one with a lead role."

"You're wrong Tatsuki. We can always assess each other."

"You're going to kiss him for sure tomorrow. You'll see" she smirked.

"Okay so let's go for a walk now. I'm bored."

"What? I have to go to the gym! And we have classes from 9.30am today. Probably a staff meeting."

Rukia paused to think. She could only say "Oh."

After about a minute, she then asked Tatsuki, "Why are you going to the gym?"

"Just wanna check it out. I'll be off now."

Fluffing her black hair back a little she asked "Can I come?"

"Toushiro's coming now, you'd better wait for him" she said hurriedly. Then with a "Catch ya later!" Tatsuki disappeared from the dorm room.

'_She's up to something' _Rukia thought.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in!" she yelled, and lied down on her bed hastily. She thought about Kaien and before she could drift off into their dreamy times together Toushiro closed the door, and asked her something that made her eyes bulge.

"Are you in love with Kurosaki?"

"Huh?" said Rukia in a daze. "What are you trying to say Toushiro?"

"I'm just asking you a very simple question. Are you in love with Kurosaki?"

She stared at him. "No."

"Good. Your worlds are both very different Rukia. If Byakuya-sama finds out that you've developed feelings for your bodyguard he will go nuts. Who knows what he might do to Kurosaki."

'_Huh? What is wrong with Toushiro? Is this the truth? If I ever were to fall in love with Ichigo I'd never be able to be with him?Am I in love with him?' _she questioned herself.

"Rukia?" Toushiro called her worriedly and she looked up at him still slow at thinking."Where is Tatsuki? I saw her leave the room a while ago."

"Oh. She went somewhere."

"Where?" he asked again.

"I forgot."

'Don't lie Rukia. I know you can't forget."

"I seriously can't remember!"

"What? What is wrong with you?" Toushiro came close to the bed.

She sat upright and started crying.

"Everyone knows who I am now.."

Her bodyguard that she loved just like her own brother just stared. Just like that.

"I could be easily killed.." she said slowly.

"Rukia, don't be stupid. Whether your famous or not, what reason would a person have to kill you for?"

"My abilities?" she said simply, but softly. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees.

"Only Aizen knows about that. I doubt he would tell anyone since he's the only one who's after you now. He wouldn't want any such distractions that concern you."

"How come I didn't know this?" Rukia jumped from the bed. Within seconds she was right next to Toushiro.

"Uh..because..." he looked pretty guilty-faced.

"Because of what?" she asked loudly.

"It's all kept confidential. No one should know. No one in the whole knows anything about you, apart from the whole Ruka Raiden thing. And everyone knows that you have bodyguards, but not who exactly. Don't worry okay?"

"So in other words...I can't go anywhere in the school unnoticed? If I have an accident it will be displayed on the school papers? I don't wanna be the gossip everyday!"

Toushiro heaved a sigh. "I think, we'll cut school for you today. I'll get a letter from Byakuya-sama."

"No. Oh I'm going alright. I am freaking going to the freaking school classes and I will be the freaking same."

Her bodyguard laughed. "Wipe those tears now, we'd better get ready. I'll wait outside."

Rukia looked at him in awe, as he too, like Tatsuki had, disappeared behind the dorm room door. _'He laughed?'_

_**_During class_**_

She entered the class with her same mind, refreshed and feeling renewed. Although the reactions were different. Everyone stood in the class staring at her. A few of them motionless, and the rest of them stood in whispers with their mates.

She shrugged it off promptly. Tatsuki, walking beside her glared at every person nearby as they made their way to their usual seats, and upon finishing their mundane activity, shot a few more death glares at the groupies behind them who turned away immediately and pretended to be in heavy conversation with the people near them.

Rangiku enters the class, and notices the change of behavioural patterns towards the poor girl. She sighs to herself, and walks towards the board and says "Morning class" and before anyone could greet her back she roared "now without gossiping away about who knows what CONTINUE YOUR WORK" and sits down in her comfortable teachers chair.

Rukia was reminded of one of her other old teachers when it came to Rangiku. Coincidentally, it was also another one of her biology teachers. Her name was Tamara, and she'd helped her a lot especially on Byakuya's account, when it came to her. _'Come to think of it, I never asked her how she knew my brother. I wonder what their relationship was..' _

Chizuru passed a note to Rukia in biology. It read '_Score girl! You're world famous!'_

She sighed at the note and wrote a reply. _'I am not. Only in Japan. But everybody says its worldwide for some dumb reason.'_

'_I heard you're dating Ichigo Kurosaki too.'_

Rukia stared at the note. That's all it said. _'I heard you're dating Ichigo Kurosaki too.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Some Sarugaki or someone saw you at Poppy and Jerry's."_

'_That was something Tatsuki made me go to.'_

'_I'm so sure' and Chizuru adds a smiley face to the bottom with a tongue sticking out._

Rukia chose not to reply to that. She made a face at Chizuru to end the conversation. However, the girl chipped in another note, to Rukia's annoyance.

'_Chillax girl. He likes you. Go for it. If you're not dating haha'_

This caused her to flip. Rukia stood up, "Miss I'd like to say a few words before we begin our work."

"You should have already begun your work, Miss Kuchiki" came her reply. A few snorts were heard. Ichigo clenched his fists. Toushiro upon seeing this, raised an eye brow, trying to read Ichigo's face.

"Well if it weren't for the stares that my fellow colleagues were giving me, I wouldn't have to be standing here like this."

"What is it that you want to share with the class that's so important right now?" she continued, her voice raising some alarm.

"First I'd like to tell everyone that, my name is Rukia Kuchiki" she paused and looked at Toushiro's face and smiled. "I'm never anything but her. But unless you guys al help me to be her, I'm never going to be able to live a normal life I ever wanted to."

A few faces dropped in guilt. "I've had a lot of people cause me damage. And I've also had problems come my way. Not because I go looking for it…but because it finds me" she closed her eyes and opened them slowly and looked at everyone. "I only want to be just like you guys. So there, I've said it. I'm not very good with words, but I am making a personal request everyone in this room" now her eyes fixed on Chizuru. "Let me be myself."

She sat down. Just like that. No more words to say. Everyone in the class seemed to take her seriously. And for some funny reason, so had Kaien. To Madison's, disappointment. Although, he'd not seen what Madison was doing because his eyes were fixated on her for the spur of the moment.

A few whispers were heard. And as Rangiku's eyes wandered across the room, as she stood up, everyone quietened down. "Now now everyone. Let's not make this as hard as it already is. If I hear anything, and I mean ANYTHING!" she paused with fury in her voice. " Regarding this matter I will see to your punishment" she smiled at Rukia who nervously smiled back at her, scared at her sudden scale of anger.

She sat back down. "After ten minutes I want all your notes neatly in order, and I will mark every word. One mistake, and you have to write it all over again." Everyone looked at her in wonder, as if to say _'What's her damage?' _

**At lunch _**

She felt like we was being scrutinised for her every move. Which she was of course.

The next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her right, the tall pissed off orange-haired dude stood smirking at her, sarcastically. "Need a hand with that?"

"No I'm good thanks. Ginger" she giggled and walked to her table where Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Orihime already were. To her satisfaction, they were acting normal. Assuming they'd already talked about it and gotten over the whole thing she asked the first question that hit her mind "Where's Keigo?"

Ishida shot her a sharp look. Which surprised her, and then at this moment Ichigo joined in at the table right next to her. "He's with Mizuiro."

Her heart skipped a beat. _'I shouldn't have asked. Does Ishida know I had something to do with their poisoning?' _

"Oh. Okay…" she said. Suddenly, everyone began to look a bit uneasy towards Ishida.

"Don't just OKAY me, Kuchiki. It was all your fault. We're all gonna be in trouble one day because of YOU."

She dropped her veggie burger, which fell on her lap and then to the floor. Her eyes widened, and then they filled with tears. Shoving Ichigo aside and ignoring her friends gasps she bolted out of the cafeteria, feeling a rush of pain in her heart.

Ichigo knew not to make the mistake of letting her go again. So he followed after her. Alone.

To which Ishida stood up and began to walk away muttering something. Orihime furious on this, screamed at him. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?" and she'd gotten up and lunged forward to smack him. Her attempt was short-lived, as Tatsuki had grabbed her by arm and put all her weight on it, preventing Orihime from getting him.

The entire cafeteria had quietened. Everyone's eyes were on Orihime, Ishida, and Tatsuki who had gotten caught in the middle of what seemed to be a juvenile arguement.

Orihime's strength disappeared and she stood there firing Ishida a death glare, just like that of Tatsuki's. "You coward. I thought you were supposed to be nice! She's gone through hell and this is what you do! I swear to god, if you don't apologize to Kuchiki-san I will make sure as hell someone beats the living daylights out of you!" she said heavily, clenching her fists. Tatsuki had let go of her, upon knowing that she was not going to attack him anymore. No one had ever seen Orihime this mad.

"I'd like to see you try. What I said was true. Maybe I should've said nothing. Are you sure you know who she really is? I mean what's to say, she could have done home schooling without going through all this trouble."

"Why you-!" she was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"I'm sure you think you know her inside out Ishida. I've only spent 2 about months with her, and her story works out for me. Whether you like it or not, I'm sure everyone except you around here approves of her being around and also more importantly _being her friend. _Despite all her troubles I'm pretty sure everyone here would like to go on as if everything is perfectly normal_" _It was Toushiro.

"Hn" Ishida replied. "You're persistent you know that. But not persistent enough. I'm sorry. I should probably go fix this.."

"Damn right you should" Tatsuki barked. "And not when she's in this state, cause I'm a hundred percent sure she doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

And with that, she walked away with Orihime and everyone else following her. Leaving Ishida alone, to be the victim of the constant stares. "Whatchu lookin at!" he roared and walked off.

On the way, Madison called "Nice work Ishida. Hope our plan B works out for you."

"Shut up. I can call you a million names that I cannot mention here" and he stormed off.

Kaien spoke, "What on earth was that about?"

Madison just laughed at him and said, "You're too immature to understand it. I don't think you can face the consequences."

He crumpled his eyebrows at her and also disappeared where Ishida had.

'_What next, Kuchiki?' _thought the ever-so stuck up Barbie.

_In the hallway to her room

'_I want to runaway' _was all her voice rang into her head_._

"Rukia stop running!" Ichigo yelled. Suddenly a random dorm room popped open at the noises, and Rukia ran into the door and fell over. Ichigo sped up his pace and ran over to help her up when a familiar figure came out the door.

"Oh hey! Oops! Rukia-chan! I'm so sorry!" gasped Keigo. "Wait I'll bring some ice.

"I'm fine.." she muttered cursing under her breath at what she'd run into. Literally of course.

Ichigo lifted her up into his arms but she broke free from it. He could only think at that moment, '_What's on her mind?'_

"Hey Keigo I thought you were at the nurses visiting Mizuiro and Ryu?"

"Well they weren't exactly awake so I didn't have to stay there that long. They're pretty tired but okay. Why?"

"Uhh.." and Ichigo finally stepped in

"Never mind that. She was just concerned.

Keigo had no idea about what had been going on. It was a very Keigo thing anyway. Clueless as always.

After dismissing him, she began walking towards her room. She whirls around to face Ichigo. _'This was it. I'm going to talk about it. Now.'_

"Why are you following me?" she questioned

"That's not the-" but she interjected once again.

"Answer me."  
"Well, the last time I checked, you ran away and almost got yourself killed."

"Maybe if I died, I'd it'd make everyone's lives so much easier. "  
"How can you say such a thing!" his eyes boring into hers with disbelief.

She stared at his reaction. Looking at his hands ball into fists surprised her more than anything.

_FLASHBACK__

_She gets into her brother's limousine and sits at the very back of it. She peeps out to see Kaien standing secretly behind a tree out of her brother's view. As the car starts to move away from him, he gradually walks out and waves back at her. Upon stopping, his hands are now clenched, and his smile at a snail's pace, wears off. She smiles at him all the way until his figure is only now visible as a tiny speckle, and slowly disappeared like that as they drove into the sunset. She'd left. And there was nothing she could do about it. There was no going back anymore. Kaien was gone in her life, and she had no hope of ever seeing him again. Or so she thought._

_END OF FLASHBACK__

'_He couldn't love me. He just cared' she thought._

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Ichigo snaps her back to reality.

"Oh?" was all she could say in surprise.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a second" his voice was now very concerned.

"I'll be fine.." was what she could say. "Let's go to my room please."

As she opened the door there was a piece of paper folded on the ground, neatly at her feet. She bent down to take it and she looked at it in surprise as their was a huge heart drawn all over it. Quickly before Ichigo could see, she flipped it over, and quickly kept it on her desk, under a book.

"Love note?" he asked with that same annoying smirk.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Probably a new fan club thing" she spoke tonelessly.

He looked at her. Like really looked at her. "Rukia..put all this stuff behind you. Everything you hear..everything you-"  
"HOW CAN I ICHIGO?" she yelled.

"Calm down Rukia!" he came close to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come outside here, it's refreshing" her gently pushed her towards the balcony window and opened it, taking her outside with him. It was a pretty big one too. Considering most boarding schools didn't have balconies at all. Plus it had the views of other balconies completely hidden by strange looking rough white walls. He looked at the girl who was looking at the balcony in amazement. "Never come out here I'm assuming? Surprising considering you've been here for two whole months. Look, they've made it suicide proof!" he pointed at the glass wall in the center of the balcony which exposed the most beautiful view of Japan. And then he looked at her, and his smile faded.

She had tears in her eyes again. It killed him to see a girl cry like this. She sniffled all that pain she still reminded him of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer for a second.

"I can't forget anything. It's like a curse. Everything I hear or see. I can't help it. Forgetting was never supposed to be in my blood."

He could feel the tiny girl's pulse from where he'd placed his hands. It was slowly increasing. He could feel her pain flowing inside him.

There faces were once again inches apart. Only, last time this had happened, she wasn't crying. Ichigo, quickly wipes her tears and says. "I can help you there okay. I'll help you forget. Well for the most part anyway."

She'd forgotten how annoying he was. She didn't know what had come over her, but after looking into his eyes, she accidentally slipped out words she shouldn't have followed by the most unexpected action she could ever commit.

"Thank you Kaien" and with that, she kissed him. On the lips.

'_I'm kissing Ichigo Kurosaki. And I've known him for only two a minute did I just call him-?' _ her thoughts were interrupted.

Dissapointing to say, it was momentary though. He tore his lips away from hers.

"Kaien? You just called me Kaien? Kaien Shiba?"

She looked at him in repulsion. "No Ichigo I'm sorry! I never meant it like that.."

"What the hell?" were his next words and she winced at them.

"It's my head..I tend to remember things..differently when I'm upset.." she said weakly.

His disbelief grew more and more. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know.." she said. "I think I may have done it by mistake."

"So you're not in love with me?" he asks her with a serious voice.

"I…" she hesitated. Suddenly, there were knocks on her door.

"It's Toushiro, open up!" he said aloud from outside.

As Rukia had begun to rush towards the door, Ichigo held her arm. "You can't tell anyone that we kissed. Or I'm going to lose my job."

"That all you care about eh?" she said stiffly.

"No. I just don't want to stop being the one looking out for you" he smiled at her. Then sarcastically added, "Shrimp."

"HEY! Rukia! Open the door already!" Toushiro yelled.

Instead of retorting back at him she just playfully punched him on the shoulder and smiled, and made her way to the door. As she opened it, Toushiro yelled "Why do you take so long to open your door?" and as he finished his sentence he saw Ichigo, grinning right behind her.

She laughed at him and said "I was talking to him."

"Sure you were. By the way Kurosaki, Tatsuki was looking for you"

"Bye Rukia.." and with that he dashed out of the room trying to avoid Toushiro's constant face-reading looks and closed the door behind him grinning like an idiot.

"Now you're going to tell me, what the hell happened in here" and with that he crossed his arms in annoyance.

She'd completely forgotten about the note. Mistake made, she was too dazed to realise what was going on.

**End of chapter. Please do alert me for any mistakes. And yes, I'm updating after what may seem like two years. I got many alerts pleading for continuations so I did. I might make a few changes as it took me no less than an hour or two to write this. SO PLEASE R&R I MISS YOU GUYS.**

***Cupcakes for every review***


End file.
